Lose Yourself
by xenija
Summary: AU: after being petrified in 2nd year Hermione Granger never comes back in Hogwarts.Five years later,in Harry's 7th year in school where are new muggle students in Hogwarts, Who are they?And is Hermione really dead as Harry think?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does.

A/N: this is my first HP fic,so be gentle, but remember to review so I can improve this story.:)Thanks for reading anyway.

Fight…. has woken up in a cold sweat up on her skin. She couldn't get those words out of her head. They have haunted her past five years of her life. Every night she could hear voices inside her head. They always remained the same.

Why her? Why now?

"Hey, are you up? Can't sleep? Me neither…."

She looked up and saw him sitting next to her. Dark brown messy hair, chocolate eyes. He looked like her exactly copy.

"I just…."-She has looked around at familiar grey walls of a premise, small windows with lattices. The moonlight fell through glass and softly shined a number of beds and people who slept in them.

"Again? I'm your brother, you can tell me everything."-looked like he didn't wanted to give up and continued speaking.

"I know Hawk it's simply….unexpected."- She drawled .It was hard to express her feelings right now.

"It was a shock of course, but I kinda feel that everything is going to be all right."-he answered calmly. At least he tried to sound like that. She wasn't the only one who was worried about it. Last year's memories were too hard to remember for all of them.

"But why now? I mean, it has been almost a year ago."-she decided to retort his statement.

He grinned and repeated to her once again.-"You heard Stryker. "International Cooperation."

"Everything is going to change….why do we have to do it? We're not from their world you know? They are…they..."

"Freaks?"

"No, I did not mean that, and you know that... It just... they are...and we are…."

" Freaks?". He always liked to tease her, and she knew it.

"No, it's not what I meant. We are ….different…"

"Look Lynx ,I know, that we all never believed in the things like magic, but maybe it's the opportunity to start, you know."

"Believe in magic?"

Magic was the first thing that they discovered in last year. Moreover, for them it wasn't fun, it wasn't like looking at focuses and has fun. One wave of wand and you can get everything you wand, but with another, you can lost everything you have. Including your own life.

"No, believe in destiny. In addition, on, give me a huggie."

She couldn't help herself and smiled. He hold her tight and hugged her. She always felt safe with him, and he was always there for her.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"-she smiled at him.

He grinned once again. "That's why I'm here…So, what's this place was called?"

"Hogwarts…-she whispered-..Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts."

"And so, what we know about this place?"

" It is school... That we shall do there the whole year, I don't know. "-somehow she looked kind of puzzled.

"To study? Interestingly only what exactly? I don't think that they will need some of my abilities there."

"You obviously underestimate yourself. How you think, they even read our cases?"

"After your perusal, I think they until now are in a shock. No, well I 'm serious. You are direct all in me, I am proud of you. They must to, in case that you forgot… Of what I strongly doubt. They will give us an award. Can you believe it?"

She remembered that they would be given the Order of Merlin, somewhere in November. "Yeah, I almost forgot. However, we were only doing our job there. We only did things what we were trained for… -old memories started to refill her mind, she signet - ….and …not the best kind of job for seventeen years old teenagers."

He understood what she meant by that, he wasn't proud about this too. "To kill bad boys…But I guess we are special….That was a night to remember… -He continued wishing to get rid from unpleasant theme. - Merlin…sounds freaky. Who is this guy? Terrible name for the representative of a strong half of mankind."

"Oh, come on Hawk. It's not that bad."-she giggled after his statement.

He has touched with a hand up to her forehead, and has corrected lock of her hair, having returned them behind her ear. "You know, you really need to get some sleep. You look tired."

"You, too."-she replied, and has put her head on his shoulder; his right hand l still embraced her. After several minutes of silence, conversation has proceeded again

"Do you still have this book….I forgot..."

She looked at nightstand near her bed, and saw a big, old looking book.-"Hogwarts: A History. Yeah, why'd you ask? Stryker gave it to me for getting as much as possible more information of our final destination place. Want to read?"

"Is it boring? I look big and …well. Boring."

She has easily struck her elbow in his stomach and grinned in the answer "It is not. I personally found it very interesting. Not everyday you can read about school of witchcraft and wizardry. And…."

"And what?"

"Just promise me, that you won't laugh."

"Ok."-

"I have this feeling…when I read this book…well…."

"What feeling?"

On a second, she held her breath-"…Just…that I have read it before… Besides, I must read it. I am your CO as you remember."-she whispered as an answer.

"How could I ever forget this?"

"Wanna get a detention? On the other hand, down and give me twenty!"-he saw an evil smirk on her face.

"No, you won't do this to me, don't you?"- Obviously, he wasn't involved with idea to do pushups in the middle of night or to wash floors in a dining room.

"If she won't, that I certainly will. Shut up Hawk! Some of us want to sleep! "- The voice of the next bed-was heard.

"Here to you and charm of a life in a barracks, Red." He has answered with sarcasm to his friend.

Flashback: June 1992

"Do you remember your name? What is your name?"

The girl some minutes looked it in the face, and still could not understand where she was now.

Paul James lowered before her on knees, and not lowering a sight from her eyes - repeated the question.

"Who are you?"

"... Her... Mione ..."

"Surname?"

"I... I do not know... I don't remember…" -she silently said it. Drops of tears continued to slide on her cheeks.

"Hush... everything going to be all right. - he hugged her lightly- Calm down….you're safe now."

He silently risen, and left a room.

"Paul." - He turned back, as he heard familiar voice behind him. He has seen a familiar silhouette of a figure in darkness. The person nearer to him. He was small growth, wore glasses, little bit bald with a small stomach allocated from under a white dressing gown.

"Ted, how is she? She remembers what her name is, but does not remember a surname."-he asked with interest.

"A-partial amnesia, whether I do not know to turn out to restore her memory up to the end. Such cases as like hers are very rare. You have found something on a place of failure?"

"No, no traces, which could help to identify her. We have checked up all girls with her name and age. Experts could not find to whom bodies belong. Obviously is only one thing -one of body's men, and the second female." Paul replied carefully selecting words, knowing that he though also the friend, but he couldn't tell to him all up to the end.

"Parents?"

"Most likely, they have burned down completely. Does not remain even the rests from teeth, which we could compare by a card. In Migratory, service too has found nothing, any data."

" She is in the excellent physical form, only..."

"Only that?"

" During time of one of checks, she disconnected the equipment. She cried that would not want that touched her- she just looked on it and... And the technics has literally blown up. That is why you here."

"Telekinesis?"

"One of its forms. However, I am not assured."

"You know, -Paul took a deep breath- she is similar to Parker. He always wished to have the small sister."

"Am I thinking right now….what you are thinking?"-Ted asked curiously.

" Why and not to adopt... She could be engaged together with the others."

"You though understand how it is dangerous? They can block her up to the program .She has lagged behind the others."-his voice sounded worried.

"Nothing terrible, I will talk to Triumvirate. She is clever girl; I am assured that she'll catch the others. Besides, so I could look after her. I gave her my word."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything. You're a doctor Ted, with her abilities….where could they put her?"

"I cannot tell it right now… -He has thought some seconds, trying to process all information received by some days. With conclusions, it was impossible to hasten, and he perfectly understood it. - but looking at the basic checks, I would say "Alfa"."

"I hope so."-he signed in answer.

"That is your team, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"She is smart enough for "Gamma"; you know that-you've seen her IQ test. As I already spoke, her physical condition is excellent. I would not advise it to be overstrained with loadings-therefore "Beta" too does not approach. Moreover "Delta"... I am not assured, but it is better to use her in primary structure of investigation. Cleaners are not for her..."

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

-Harry! Harry! Wake up!

-Ah… What?

-You have fallen asleep, and you just look like you had another nightmare. Are you ok?

-Yes Ron, don't worry. Everything's fine.

Harry has looked at the best friend and smiled. Rona was its first best friend (not including Hagrid certainly), battled near to it against Voldemort, supported it in all... Well not absolutely in all...

-We already approach to Hogwarts, you should change your clothes.

-I'm coming.-Harry took school robes from his trunk and left from a cabin of" Hogwarts Express».

Certainly, Ron was his friend, as well as Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and the others, but something in this friendship was missing, and sometimes he couldn't say what exactly. Then he came to realization. Control over his actions... However, there was one problem; this control was always provided only one person- Hermione. But unfortunately, she wasn't in this train and in his life anymore.

He though about her….a lot. Especially whole last year. Then he finally stood against Voldemort, he heard one phrase from him, that he couldn't forget that simply.

_He directed his wand on Harry, and said_

"_Send my best regards to mud blood…"_

_Harry could not restrain, the rage and anger have grasped him completely. His only desire was to kill._

"_You know, what's your biggest problem is Tommy? You talk too much! ADAVA KEDAVRA!"_

_Since then, the Dark Lord was vanished forever…_

Hermione was dead…all this years he hoped that she was alive, maybe just lived somewhere…but after his word's he was sure….she was dead. Moreover, that bastard was definitely involved in this.

Harry remembered this day as now when on an evening fest on 1-th of September (when Harry has begun the third year at school) professor Dumbledore has declared that at school became on one pupil less. Well and if to be more exact on the schoolgirl. Hermione Granger has not returned to school.

Nobody knew that happened, but there were different rumors in school: that her parents took her from school and went off the country, (joyful news for Malfoy), that she had finished a life with suicide and even, that has married the Arabian sheikh.

Sometimes he though about how would she prepared for her O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. How she would nag him and Ron for not doing their homeworks…With time it all disappeared….only thing which was left –was a pain from the broken promise…promise to come back next year.

Everything has changed since then. Harry was no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived, he became The-Man-Who-Won…..or just how he preferred to call himself The-Boy-Who-Killed….He didn't wanted this destiny to himself, but couldn't escape from it.

Harry has changed over years, he wasn't that constraining boy who took a step in Hogwarts 7 years ago.

Tall, well-toned, muscular, jet-haired young man with deep emerald eyes and a scar on a forehead.

He decided to take a new step in his life, to life for once like a normal teenager and enjoy his life.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was gone, and the only reminder of his presence at Harry's life was only a scar.

Couple of hours later:

"Now, then new pupils are sorted into their houses and before our fest will begin, I would like to make an announcement."

Great Hall suddenly became quiet as old headmaster spoke.

"First of all, I would like to say, that a hard period in our lives at last that has ended. But unfortunately, not all so is simple, as it seems at first sight. We lost many of our friends and members of our families, but we are still alive and keep living.

But we were not the only ones who got lost something or someone…That is why, in this year Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be receiving special guests for a whole year of education.

Before you could ask me, I think, I should answer your questions. It is not Durmstrang or not even Beauxbaton ….It is mot even a magic school. And yes, you all though wring. It will be students from a muggle school.

The wave of a shock was carried by on a hall.

You want to ask me "Who?" Well…the answer is simple…."Hamilton Intelligence Center**".** You want to ask "Why?" The answer is simple. Their school was destroyed by Death Eaters last year, and for its restoration will need some time.

I only hope, that you would provide friendly atmosphere to them, I also I want remind you, all magic against students will be punished…and punished hard. All of you wand will be enchained, so if anybody, I mean anybody (he looked down to Malfoy) will try to hex or curse them. Believe me, I will know it first.

So, Please welcome, our friends from the"Hamilton Intelligence Center**".-**said old man, and everybody turned their heads to the doors of Great Hall.

Meanwhile behind closed doors:

"Now listen to me, as I'm talking to all of you last time. For them, we're just kind of military academie, strict rules and so on. You may say your real names, use you favorite nicknames...but please, be careful and don't tell them what are you doing between your studies. Understood?

-Sir, yes, Sir!

-Good. Now, the last…"Beta" is going to the first table on the left, and that would be Hipplehuff house table.

-Sir? That is Hupplehuff, Sir.

-Ok, Hupplehuff. "Gamma" is going to the second from the left-to the Ruvenclaw house table.

-Sir? That's would be Ravenclaw, Sir.

-Ok……"Alfa" goes to the third from left to Griffidurk.

-Hm…Sir? May I interrupt, Sir?

-What now cadet?

-Gryffindor, Sir.

-Well….thank you James…and "Delta" goes to Lutheran's…What now James?

-May I correct you sir? Slytherin, Sir.

-Who cares? No one? Good….Ready?

-Sir, yes, Sir!

-Well, somebody just could open those damn doors. Let the show begin….


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, the doors opened and the new people started to fill the  
Great Hall.

Their clothes were similar to school robes, but had several  
distinctdifferences. The  
girls had on long black boots with small platform heel. Their skirts, alsoblack  
, barely reached the knees. they were also wearing white , tight fitting  
shirts, and ties. The ties were four different colors with black stripes:  
red, yellow, dark blue and green.

"Bloody hell…"

"Oh yeah…Ron, you read my mind."added Seamus to his friend. All the boys in  
the Great Hall were hypnotized by the view. The ir jaws were dropped to the  
floor , and it obviously was not pleasant to girls sitting next to them. The  
competition between the females was obvious, even though the new girls were  
muggles.

"Just look at those legs….I think i've died, and gone to Heaven." said Ron  
with a dreamy look on his face.

Nice arse..." Dean whispered to himself while follow ing the girls with his  
eyes.

"Say that one more time Dean, and I'm not talking to you!" Said his  
girlfriend Ginny Weasley. She was obviously displeased with

the attention her boyfriend was giving these girls. Ginny was the sister of  
Ron Weasley. She had a long red hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't say a thing baby, it's only your imagination." He quickly retorted,  
turning his sight s back to Ginny.

"Yeah right. I saw you staring!"she said as she turned her eyes on the  
muggle boys

The guys that were entering the Hall were dressed in black trousers, black  
boots and white shirts with the same ties as the girls .

"Ginny, were you checking out those guys ?"

"Honey, it's only your imagination."she reply smartly, hit ting him with his  
own weapon.

The crowd that entered into the hall was divided into four groups, each of  
which went to each different house table and sat down .

There were about ten people at each table for the different houses. Unlike  
the other boys,

Harry's attention was only on one of the girls. She was the last new student  
to enter the Great Hall. Unlike the others, her white shirt red from the  
wrist to the shoulder on the right side with two gold vertical stripes. She  
was about average heighth and had a slim, well toned body with all the right  
curves in all the right places.She had long wavy brown hair, with bleached  
streaks from long exposure in the sun. Her hair was held in a pony-tail high  
on the back of her head. When she passed him walking towards down her seat,  
she turned her head and looked at him.She had soul enveloping chocolate eyes  
that could drown your soul . She had a look in her eye like she knew  
something that no one else did. Instead of sitting down at the table, she  
has went further up to the very frst table in the row. and sat with three  
other guys. Harry noticed that the boys clothes were different too. The  
guys' shirts at the table were in the same pattern as the girl's but with  
different colors.one of sleeves of a shirt was dark blue with black stripes,  
one was yellow with black stripes, and the third green with silver strips.

The guy with a green sleeve somehow reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, because  
he had the same figure and light hair. Both of the

others had black hair, only one was taller than the other. They stopped  
before the table, and then turned back to the main doors, and stood at  
attention. An older man in a military unfirom passed between tables .

When he has approached them he spoke with a feirce voice that demanded  
obedienc,"At ease, cadets!" They at once seemed to loosen and become more  
relaxed, like a peice of strung wire being snapped.After giving his command  
and scrutinizing the cadets with careful obsevation, he turned to the rest  
of the students in the great hall . "Let me introduce to youall, C olonel  
Stryker," Dumbledore started to speak "He is the person who is in charge for  
our visiting students. He also will conduct at all of you in a new  
course , Physical  
training." I t is similar to Dueling Club, only you will not be learning to  
fight with wand, but with your hands. I know that many of you think that  
this course it is not necessary. However, at will be ,as of today,  
requiredfor all of you."  
there was a groan that undulated across the great hall from all houses.

"We will exchange experiences with our friends. They are kind enough to  
embrace our way of life and learn what we have to teach

thim, so, in return we will be learning what the are so kind enough to teach  
us." Dumbledore paused a moment to gauge the reaction

of the students, then continued,"the School that our guests have come from  
is the Hamilton Intelligence Center. It has a similar structure to Hogwarts.  
All students are divided into four teams: Alfa, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. As  
you all can see, we divided the students into groups to be housed in each of  
our houses. We did not use the sorting hat, but the main characteristics of  
each team.

Alfa will be inGryffindor House, Beta in Hupplehuff House, Gamma in Ravenclaw  
and Delta in Slytherin.

Along with the Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr.Blaise Zabini from Slytherin house  
and Miss Hannah Abbot from Ravenclaw House will

be working Commander Officers from each team.Let me introduce to you Miss  
Mione James ,from Alfa; Mr. Alec Carter, from Beta; Mr. Kevin O'Brien, from  
Gamma; and Mr. Darien McLean from Delta.

You can talk to them if you have any questions, or if at you have a problem  
with a fellow student from his or her team. I hope that

we will have no problems with the later of the two.Children, you can return to  
your assigned tables." Dumbledore told to them.

They approached the tables, and sat down in the available seats.

Dumbledore then coninued his speech,"We made new dormitories for our new  
students in the Northern Tower, with one exception

for Alfa.We have some temporary problems with your dormitories, so you will  
be staying in the Gryffindor Tower until next

Monday. After this feast you will go with professor McGonagall, the Head of  
Gryffindor House, to your accommodations and she

will tell you all the rules you need to know. Others will follow me to the  
North Tower . And now, with no more disturbance, is the

feast!"

The military students at the Gryffindor table were talking amongst  
themselves;

"I just can't believe …first they made us to wear these stupid uniforms, and  
then, will be living with them."complained Parker.

"You're right Parker, I just can't stand them all staring at us. It makes me  
nervous." "I don't like staring." added a guy sitting next to Parker."  
Ignoring the disturbance, Parker continued," A nd the uniforms really suck.  
D'you guys s ee the new sports uniforms. Black i s OK, but red and gold…god,  
I look like i'm gay or somethin'.

" But Red, I like how you look in that uniform baby, they match your  
eyes !"said a brunette who was sitting next to him. She ha  
d short black hair and shocking green eyes. She put her arm around her  
boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"come on Redginald….it's not that bad; I personally don't think that living  
with them will be as bad as you say , besides it's only for a week."

"You don't look too bad in yours either Lila." he answered and kissed her  
back.

"I don't like how Ice was looking at you Mione."parker stated to Mione.

"Darien? Why don't you like him?" said a girl who was sitting across the  
table to Parker. "Let me guess, 'cos he's a Delta? Am I

right?"

"Well,... yeah; Alfa and Delta just don't match." stated park  
matter-of-factly.

"Parker, I'm a BIG girl. I CAN make my own decisions."

"Yep man, your sister is right. And I don't think that Darien will be your  
biggest problem."

"What do you mean... Diego?" He asked the blond guy that was sitting next  
to Mione. "

"No. Look left, on the Gryffindor table. Black hair, green eyes, pair of ugly  
glasses and a freaky scar on his forehead….He's been

staring at her at least for the last five minutes".

Harry turned his eyes away from Mione ( now that he knew her name), when he saw  
that couple of blokes she sat with turn their attention to him,  
consideringhim with interest. So he decided to switch his attention to  
Ron and  
Quiditch.

Parker Started at Harry darkly, but quickly noticed a beautiful young lady  
with long black shiny hair and brown eyes sitting

close by. He smiled at her.

"Parvati, look at this one!" Lavender said, acting all bubbly , "He's  
looking at you. He's so cute !"

Parvati turned her head to see the guy Lavender was talking about. He had Short  
brown messy hair, chocolate eyes and the most

gorgeous smile she had ever seen."Well Lav, seems like this year will be  
very interesting." she said and smiled back to her.

"Parker…… Parker! Hawk!"

"Wha...what the hell? Why are you yellin' at me?"

"You were zonin' out bad mate…."

"No, I wasn't." he retorted rather weakly, while turning to look back at  
Diego.

"Whenare you gonna answer my question."

"..er...?"

"Aww, c'mon man! don't tell me you weren't even listening?" complained  
Diego.

"About our schedule. Have you got Herbology? 'Cause so far I'm the only one  
who has it . I need some company, 'cause mainly

there will only be Beta's and they'll bore me to DEATH!"

"You already got your schedule! Where's mine?" asked Parker

"I have your schedule, here."said Lila

"Thanks, Lila."said parker as he took his list from her and started to read.

"Hey Diego, The only reason you have Herbology is because you are the only  
physician out of all of us. Your supposed to know th ose things. You've got  
to know how to apply local grasses for medicinal purposes Doc."stated Mione.

"I have a question,…" said Parker, looking in his schedule " What the hell  
is "Potions", and why do I need this shit?"

"I think it's like chemistry, but I'm not quite sure." answered Red.

"I'm a SNIPER.I don't need this stuff, Doc does! Just give me back my rifle  
and i'll be happy."

"Relax Parker, I have Potions too. Now come on, let's go. Supper is over

and we have to go to the Gryffindor Tower."said Mione They all got up from  
the table and headed to the main doors to follow professor McGonagall towards  
Gryffindors ' tower.

Thanks very much to redneckwriter8690 for checking this material.:))))))))))THAN U VERY MUCH . I just love wthat u did:)

>In the Next Chapter"Boys are usually not allowed to the girl's dorm, but Professor Dumbledore made an exeption for this week you have here..."

"-I will give you one simple advise Harry -And it will be?  
-You can watch,but you can't touch.  
-Why?  
-See him?  
-Boyfriend?  
-Worse...brother."


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

( I WISH I DID THOUGH :D)

"Oh Shit! The freaky stairs are movin'!"

The outburst caused professor McGonagall to stop abruptly in mid-step while climbing the "freaky stairs". The group had started to walk up them when the enchanted staircase started to swing towards the other side of the wall. The Huge ceiling rose seemingly endlessly into the sky; it was so high, the ceiling was a tiny speck on the massive expanse of the building. The stairs moved among themselves, forcing pupils to hurry from one on another.

McGonagall turned around and looked at Red.

"Mr. Spencer, It will warn you one last time. I will not suffer such obscene expressions in my presence. Your language disrespects not only your schoolmates but also the image you give your school. this time I will pretend that I heard nothing, but I will **not** hear anything similar come out of your mouth. Next time I shall be compelled to take House points from you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." her reprimand shocked him, and he couldn't find any other words to say. Besides, after he looked at Mione, he recognized familiar look in his CO's eyes, and that look meant one thing - detention. "I will not repeat any more swear words." He said grudgingly with his head down.

Professor McGonagall turned to the stairs once again and continued to move on.

The Gryffindors watched him regretfully. They knew by personal experience that it's better to not argue with McGonagall .

"What are House points?" Red asked to Mione, as he continued to move upstairs. He was surprised by Mione's behavior. For her it was like the stairs were an everyday usual thing. She just jumped from one to another not even watching where she was going.

"Rule breaking will make you lose the points. Points are taken from or given to you by the faculty. The House with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the House Cup." Mione quoted monotonously

They left the swinging staircases and came into a long corridor along which walls many pictures hung. There were many empty seats in the picture frames along the walls.

"How d'you know that?" asked Parker.

"Let me guess…Hmm…..Big, Old, Boring book?" he continued, sarcastically answering his own question.

"Hogwarts: A History is not a big, old boring book. And I still think that you should read it Hawk." said Mione matter-of-factly.

"I still don't get it…How can they take points off if we're not in their Houses?"

"Actually, we are. Weren't you listening?"

"Miss James is right, Mr. Spencer. From this moment you all are Gryffindors, like it or not." Stated professor McGonagall. "This painting that you see is the portrait of the Fat Lady. This is the door to your dormitories. To open the door all you have to do is say the correct password." finished McGonagall. "Manticore" stated McGonagall and the portrait moved to side, revealing an entrance.

When they went inside, the first thing they saw was the huge, but cozy common room. The big sofa, some armchairs, and a few tables with chairs were scattered around the room. On one of walls was a huge fireplace. It was covered in red and gold colors.

"That's definitely better than the barracks" exclaimed Diego after a low whistle.

"As you can see," - continued Professor, while the guest students studied the room with amazement in their eyes. "Here are two staircases. No Mr. Spencer, thye do not move. On the right side is the staircase to the girls' dormitory, on the left side is the boys'. Boys are usually not allowed into the girl's dormitory. The stairs are enchanted to prevent boys from entering. On the other hand, girls can come in the boy's dormitories." finished McGonagall

"Excuse me, professor. But ….in case of emergency….what should we do? I mean. If we need….to go in there…..in the middle of…you know what I mean, don't you?" asked Diego shyly.

All the Gryffindor boys looked with interest.

"Know, I don't know what you mean, but there are things called emergencies."

"Finnegan, you're a pervert".

"Oh, don't tell me Lavender, that you didn't think what I thought just a second before."

"I said Mr. Reyes, that "usually" boys are not allowed to the girl's dorm. You just didn't let me finish. Professor Dumbledore has made an exception for the week you are here...the Stairs will recognize Mr. Reyes, Mr. Lawrence, Mr. James, Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Warren and Mr. Spencer. ONLY in the case of emergencies are you to enter the opposing dormitories.

You will sleep in the seventh year's dormitories.

Mr.Weasley, would you be so kind as to show the boys their rooms? "

"Yes, professor." Ron grudgingly replied

"Miss Brown, I hope you'll escort the girls to their dorms."

"Of coarse professor." Lavender answered

"Very good, now I'll will leave you all to settle in. Make yourselves comfortable; also, get acquainted with each other." She said as she turned and prepared to walk out of the room.

"Professor McGonagall? Can we have a word with you?" asked Mione. She and Parker walked with her out of the room.

There was a short awkward silence was in the room that seemed to last for an eternity, but actually on lasted a couple of minutes. Nobody knew what to say.

"Well…."

"Well…"

"So….you're Wealsey?" asked Red, to a tall redhead guy standing across to him.

"Yeah, Ronald Weasley actually, but you can just call me Ron."-he answered back.

"I'm Red."- said the black-haired guy with blue eyes.

"Red? What kind of name is that? I'm Lavender Brown, nice to meet you." said a blond girl.

"Actually, It's Redginald Bruce Matters Spencer the Third….but I would really appreciate, if you just call me Red, Ok?" he said blushing a little.

An enormous weight seemed to be lifted and everyoned started to smile.

"Sure." she said with a smile. "As I said, I'm Lavender, but you call me Lav. And these are my friends. You already know Ron Weasley, and this is Ginny Weasley, she pointed to the redhead girl that was standing next to her. That's Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil , Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

She named off everyone as she pointed to them.

"My pleasure, said Red as he shook their hands.

"I'm Diego Reyes" said the tall blond guy standing next to him. This is Lila Burnett, Robert Lawrence, Alex Warren, Bianca Costa and Christian Fletcher. He said as he also pointed to each of his friends.

They conversed about everything for a little while, but mostly about magic and different stuff. Ron found out that Alex enjoyed playing chess, so they decided to play a game. Others sat comfortably around the fireplace and talked.

"About this 'Physical training' stuff….is it hard?" asked Neville curiously.

"I remember my first training with Stryker, started Chris," Man, when he told to run 50 miles in the forest and give him 250 pushups, I thought I was gonna pass out right there. But then he told me that that was only the warm up…."

"Don't scare them too much Chris," said Bianca. "By the way, where's Hawk and Lynx

"Did I heard someone callin' me?"- said a voice from behind.

Harry turned his head to a portrait hall and saw the girl named Mione come in and another bloke he recognized as one who was looking at him in the Great Hall. His left arm was around Mione's waist.

"I will give you some simple advice Harry," he heard Red's voice. He noticed Harry's reaction when Mione entered the common room.

"And what is that?" asked Harry

"You can watch, but you can't touch." said Red's voice

"Why?" asked Harry.

"See him?" he answered, pointing to the bloke at Mione's side.

"What, is he her Boyfriend?" asked Harry, disheartened.

"Worse….he's her brother." Red then turned to the rest and said. "Let me introduce our missing friends. This is Mione James, but you already saw her and her brother Parker James. Parker, Mione, these are"…..and Harry lost himself in his thoughts as he started to introduce all to them.

When he reached Harry, he waved his hand absent mindedly to Mione.

"Harry Potter."

"Mione James, nice to meet you Harry." said Mione as she reached out her hand to shake his. When she touched his hand something happened, Like a flashback, some strange memory started to fill her mind.

Flashback

"Harry Potter," said Harry

"Are you really? Said Hermione. I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

End of Flashback

She tuned pale during her flashback.

"Mione, wassup? Is something wrong?" asked Diego.

"Nah….I'm all right, just a little tired." she said looking nervously towards Harry.

"Follow me and I'll show you your room." said Lavender as she got up from the armchair."

"Ok, and guys." She said, addressing to her teammates, "don't forget, tomorrow at 5 a.m. everybody should be in the Great Hall, deliver the new equipment and then to the training. Breakfast at 8 o'clock and then everything else by the school's schedule."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" rang the sarcastic chorus of the military cadets.

"Oh, just shut up!" she said and then followed Lavender to dorms.

Suddenly Diego stood up, and started to follow the girls.

"Reyes! Where do you think you're goin'?" asked Robert curiously.

"You can count this as an emergency, I say, if they have better beds, then I'll just sleep there. I'll be back in a minute."

He went upstairs and found Mione's room. She was at the edge of her bed, still pale.

"Nice room. Now, tell me what happened. I felt very strong emotions…." he said sitting next to her.

"It's Nothing." argued Mione.

"You're a bad liar. I'm empathic…I feel those things. Now tell me."

"Sorry, I always forget that. Promise not to tell Parker… he nodded his head to say "yes". Mione continued, "I think…… I think I know him…..I think I know Harry Potter."

A/N R&R!


	5. Author's Note:

A/N: Hey guys, Happy new year to everyone:)))))))))))))))))

I edited first chapter, so now it's a little bit longer than it previously was. Fifth chapter will be added somewhere during next couple of days, I already send it for beta-reading. But you know...with holidays it could take a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:you all know the thing..I do NOT own Harry Potter...**

7th year girl's dorm:

The Girls came inside their dorms and saw Diego sitting in their room.

"Is She's sleeping?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, so just try to talk kind of quiet, she's had a hard day."

"Don't worry, I'll just cast silencing charm around her bed, so she won't hear us." said Lavender

"You can really do that?" asked Diego forgetfully

"I'm a witch you know." Lavender replied

"Right",he smiled and continued, "I'm off to bed, sweet dreams ladies."

"Good night Doc." said Lila and Bianca in unison.

He turned around and went down the stairs. Lavender walked over to Mione's four-poster bed, shut curtains and muttered the silencing charm. Then she came back to the other girls and joined them, they had already settled down on to Parvati's bed and started to chat.

"Doc? …I thought he was Diego."asked Lavender.

"Well, he is. You know, he's physician and kind of psychoanalystfor all of us, so we call him Doc." answered Bianca.

"Psychoanalyst? What isthat? Some muggle term?" Parvati asked with interest."

"He's like a mind doctor, it's hard to explain. He talks to you, listens to all your problems and trys to solve them with you." she explained, then Bianca asked, "What's a Muggle?"

"Non-magical people." answered lavender off-handedly

There was a awkward silence for a few moments until Lavender decided to make an abrupt subject change.

"Diego is hot!" she burst out of the blue. "You girls are really damn lucky. Six hot guys on three of you…"Lavender ended her sentence with a sly grin on her face.

"It's not too bad actually. But not exactly. Mione is out of the game." answered Lila.

"What do you mean "out of the game"?"

"You know, these stupid boys rules. Never go out with your friend's sister. And let me remind you that Parker is her brother and very overprotective." said Bianca.

"For me, that sounds just like Ron. He still hasn't got used to the idea that I am old enough adult to date boys." said Ginny with a knowing tone.

"Ron is your brother? Now that I think about it, you both do look similar." stated Bianca.

"Why do you think we had the same last name"

"My mistake." replied Bianca jokingly.

"Anyway," said Lila. "back to your question Lav. That only left six to two, but Red is already taken. Moreover, he is MINE girls. I warn you. And if I know Parker, he might be already interested in Parvati."

"What?" asked Parvati blushing. " How d'you...?"

"Know? Easy, by the look in his eyes."

"So, it's really four to one." stated Bianca matter-of-factly.

In the 7th year boy's dorm:

The Guys had also went into their dorms, and the newcomers started to decide on who had which bed. It was fixed in the same colors as the common room. Red and gold. Their bags and trunks were already there, so they just had to choose their beds and start to unpack.

"Why did Bianca called you and Mione Hawk and Lynx? asked Harry suddenly, who had already unpacked and was sitting on his bed.

"They are our nicknames." answered Parker, while trying to find the sports form for tomorrow at the bottom of the bag.

"Nicknames?"

"Yeah, I'm Hawk, Mione is Lynx, Diego-Doc, Alex-Ryder, Bianca-Bamby, Chris-Ghost, Robert-Stunt, Lila-Jadi and Red…well, Red is Red. You will have yours too." He replied, and then added to no one particularly, "…Finally…" as he found what he wanted.

"Why?"

"Physical training. Colonel doesn't really like full names. Or so he says." I do not give a damn about your freaky names. At my lessons I will call you what I want." Answered Robert. "Anybody see my sunglasses? I swear I put them somewhere over here…"

"Personally, I think that he was just hit too many times in the head to remember all of us. So, he kind of prefers to use nicknames." Chris said as he put his trunk under his bed. "I think Doc took them."

"Where is he?"

"Honey, I'm home!" said Diego coming into the room. You know guys, I would say the room design is almost the same….only I would kill the designer of these curtains. Where's my bed?"

"This one," replied Alex, he pointed to the bed near the entrance. You came in last, you don't have a choice."

"How does he do it? I mean choose our nicknames." asked Dean staring at Parker's back. When he took his shirt of, all of them saw a tattoo on his back. There was a large hawk that covered the entire upper part of his back with open wings that went from shoulder to shoulder.

"He will talk to your teachers, in your first training he will watch you and asks questions. Besides, when do you have first?"

"Tomorrow at 3 o'clock. Three days a week." Seamus answered Red's question.

"Looks like we'll have him together. This old sadist put us in two training classes tomorrow, one at 5.30 am and second at 3 o'clock .And, it's only Monday."

"I only hope, it would be better than The-Boy-Who-Lived…" whispered Harry to himself.

"Or the Chosen One" commented Ron, who heard what Harry had said.

"Who's that?" asked Diego. It Seemed that Ron was not the only person to hear Harry's melancholy comment.

"Harry." answered Neville, still feeling uncomfortable around new people.

"Too long for Stryker…." said Parker looking at Harry - anyway, how d'you that kind of name?"

"It's a long story…" replied Harry, he still felt uncomfortable then people asked him about Voldemort. They did not know much about him, and he didn't like the attention they gave him.

"Make it short?" Parker wasn't appeased "we have time…."

"Short way, huh? I don't know where to start…..Let's see….. suddenly for some absurd reason, he started to talk, he didn't know why, it just felt…. right. The listened to him in silence, not disturbing him. Only Diego asked one simple question and later Harry thought about the reaction of his answer to them. He asked to repeat a girl's name, which helped him, in first year and found information about the basilisk in his second….When he repeated "Hermione Jane Granger", it seemed to him, that Diego gave a strange look to Parker.

When he ended his story, no one said a single word….he felt someone's arm on his shoulder, he has lifted his eyes and saw Parker. He was silent, but his eyes spoke "I'm sorry…" When he went back to lie on his bed.

Everyone Wanted to lift the uncomfortable silence, but didn't know how. Ron finally spoke up.

"Do you have many trainings?"

"We have them everyday. But in mornings we have them with our CO, she's not that hard as Stryker, so we really don't do much .And then we have Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays with you I guess." answered Alex, who was lying on his bed too. "Lucky us, just 'cos we're Alfa. Others have less. Delta and Beta only train three days a week and Gamma one day a week."

"And what's the difference? I was just wandering …..Why do you have so few people at your school? …I mean you only have about ten people in each team. From what Dumbledore said, I thought There would be more people." said Ron.

"There were more," answered Parker quetly. "About fifty in each…"

"And where are they now?" asked Seamus, but regretted his question the instant he heard the answer.

Parker closed his eyes "….Dead…."

The Gyffindor boys looked at each other in a silent shock after Parker's answer.

"Gamma is the "Brain Squad" they don't need this much. They analyze and plan operations. Most of the girls are there." continued Alex Wishing to get rid of the unpleasantly arising memories.

"Lucky O'Brian…" added Robert to his friend.

"Anyway, Beta is our backup team; they cover us if something goes wrong. Delta are "Cleaners". They cover up traces after operations, liquidate material evidences and so on. And the last one is Alfa. That's us. We are the Lead team for all operations and primary investigations. That is why we have to spend more time on the field, but the girls don't work as hard as us. I guess that you have three days a week because Colonel thinks of you as a part of Alfa."

"That means that Ravenclaw will have less…..Merlin, as if we don't have enough with Quiditch practices." said Ron rolling his eyes.

"What's Quiditch?" asked Chris curiously.

"It's a wizard's game. You play it flying on a broom."

"You're kidding? Broom? You guys can fly?"

"Yes, Harry is our team captain. He's a seeker, and I'm a keeper. Let me explain how to do this stuff…." replied Ron. This was obviously his favorite topic, and he could talk about it in hours.

She slept only couple of hours. The strange vision kept coming back to her, so she decided to get up and walk down to the common room. Everybody was already sleeping, so no one was downstairs. She sat in the chair near the huge fireplace and continued to think about the incident.

_Doc is Probably right…I can' t possibly know him….This is strange. I have never been here in the first place, but why does everything seem so familiar? He's right, I have to write to uncle Ted, maybe he knows something, because dad doesn't like this when I talk to him about my past. I mean, I know about this a-partial amnesia thing….I fell from my horse when I was twelve….but maybe………?_

She continued to think about her school. At least all the teachers did not treat them like they were ill or something. They all were special. She didn't want to go to another, because of this feeling. They all had their special abilities and also tried to develop them as much as they could. She had one of them, telekinesis….After her falling there was a chain reaction in her brain, or so she was told…She could move things, no matter how big it was and make telekinetic shields with her energy….an ordinary person only uses ten percent of the brain…hers was working on twenty five. As she knew now, wizards and witches had only fifteen more powerful, about twenty.

During last five years she had learned many things which normal people would call freaky….and still she couldn't calm down the feeling which she felt after killing somebody……of course it was wrong, she knew doing it was wrong…but somebody had to do it .They executed verdicts which the government didn't dare to declare publicly…..they belonged to confidential branch of MI6, their missions were TOP Secret.

Only in their last mission, they lost too many…

_Colonel walked through the aisles of seats in the conference room. They had never seen him in a state like that._

_"Tonight will be an attack on one village. Hogsmeade….Your mission, will be to hold fire on you and prevent penetration of enemy forces on its territory._

_Gamma and Delta must evacuate all citizens in the safe places and then come back to field base. Alfa will be the front line, Beta will block from behind, in the chance that the enemy breaks through the line of defense and passes through the village. Their main mark leads after this village. It is a school…_

_On the screen behind him appeared territory map._

_-They will come from this wood, so be careful……They will use this….- he has got from his pocket peace of wood.-This is a wand, look at it carefully…Probably, all of you are wondering "what can they do to me with a stick? Many things, don't ask questions now, you will have your answers afterwards…..I want you to remember….without this," he showed wand once again, and then just broke it into two halves "they are nothing…..All you need , is just block everything they throw at you. I know, you can_

… _Do not let me and your comrades down…._

She looked at her clock. 4.35 am….and stood up. It is time to go to change; everybody should be getting up any minute for training.

**A/N: so there was another chapter.how do you guys like it?let me know ok?R&R:)**

**P.S.By the way, if you have any questions why did Diego gave strange look to Parker..it will be explained in next chapter…so, be patient **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:As usual, I DO NOT own anything.**

A/N: Sorry for so long delay...I hope you all can forgive me...and I post this chapter wihout Raleigh reading,( I know you've been terribly busy,hon.I hope you can forgive me x)

**READ & dont forget to REVIEW , too:)**

Harry awoke to a ray of sunlight in his eyes. It was time to rise. He opened his eyes to the sight of an almost empty dormitory. The only ones left were Ron and himself. He cast away his blanket, lowered his legs from the bed and having sat where he was on his bed, gathering his wits about him for five minutes or so, finally decided to get up off his bed and proceeded to shake Ron awake. In fifteen minutes breakfast would start and Ron would never forgive Harry were he late for it. Yes, his red-haired friend liked eating. If he didn't know better, he would say Ron lived to eat.

On the way to the bathrooms, he noticed that the other six beds had already been emptied and made, and on them lay the school uniforms of the new students. They weren't there, they were probably still at morning training. Harry put on his robes and together with Ron went down to the Great Hall. All the others were already seated at the Gryffindor table and were discussing the newcomers.

"As for me, I like them. The girls are nice and cheerful," Said Lavender.

"I completely agree with you, Lav," Parvati agreed, buttering the piece of toast on her plate.

"Could you pass me that plate with toasts?" Ron asked Parvati through a mouthful of porridge. "Thanks. They seem pretty nice to me. Much better than I expected, anyway. I still can't believe Alex beat me in chess twice already."

"Relax, Ron" Dean replied. "You beat him three times before that."

"Yeah, but I could swear that he read my mind and knew my moves even as I thought of them!"

"I doubt that he possesses ability to read another's thoughts, Ron. He's a muggle. He's never even heard of Legilimens, much less practiced it," replied Harry while pouring pumpkin juice. "Snape's been teaching me this thing for some time now, and I'm still only able block other people from entering my mind while conscious. Not everyone can read minds, mate."

"Well, actually, I think they're different, too," Neville suddenly said, leaving a few seconds of uncomfortable silence in his wake.

"What do you mean, Nev?" Seamus asked.

"Sure, they're affable, friendly ... They talk a lot, but they don't complete what they start. You heard them yesterday Seamus. Yes, they try," In that instant he held his breath. "But there is something that holds them back ... And I cannot explain that. Although I'm probably mistaken ..."

But that line of conversation ended, as the muggle students entered the Great Hall and went to their tables. They were in the same uniforms as last night. The only difference was their slightly damp hair. Harry noticed that today Mione's hair fell down her shoulders in damp, free waves. They greeted everyone and ravenously dug into their breakfasts.

"What's with your hair, shower?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, SOMEONE -- " at this, Parker looked straight at his sister. "Thought that swimming in the lake would be a good ending for morning training. And the hair dryer doesn't work here."

Red rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Here we go again …"

"Hey," Mione protested. "I wasn't the one who decided that! Colonel saw the lake and said we needed to improve our swimming. At least while water's still warm. Besides, in case you've very conveniently forgotten, i I /i had to swim as well."

"And you call that warm? It's bloody freezing out there!" he cried.

"My, my, my … our prize Alpha birdie, afraid of a little water? Mentally noted." a voice said from behind Parker.

"Sod off, McLean! I'm not in the mood right now, but if you're some sadistic pain-loving freak, I can fit in a few minutes of McLean's ass kicking time in my busy schedule." he retorted, turning to face his opponent.

Behind him stood a tall blonde guy. His hair was a little messy, and some of it had fallen into his eyes. His eyes were pure black and showed no emotion at all. Looking at his right sleeve Harry recognized him as a Commander Officer from the Delta, or now from Slytherin.

"Watch your back James; you can never know that might happen."-he answered with angry voice.

"Enough!" Mione stood from her place. "I'm tired of both of you! Why do you insist on acting like thirteen years olds!" She pushed Darien away with her hand. "You, go back to where you came from, I'll talk to you later." She ordered. He smirked and walked out the Great Hall.

"And you," she pointed at Parker. "You, are going to Mr. Filch's office tonight at seven; he will tell you what to do as your punishment. I don't want to hear any objection here."

"Crap, Mione! You give me detention, and he's coming out clean! That's not fair!"

"You deserve it!"

"But he started it!"

"I said, I'll talk to him later!"

"So…" Lila attempted to divert their attention. "What do you guys have after breakfast?"

"Nightmare, double Potions." sighed Ron.

"Who was that? Looks and acts like Malfoy." Seamus said. He was abut to say something further but was interrupted by Malfoy himself, who was now grabbing Ron's toast.

"What's mine is mine, what's your's is mine, Weasley." He bit a piece out of the toast."Speak of the devil and here he is. Why were you talkin' 'bout me?" he asked curiously.

Draco Malfoy had obviously changed within the past few years. He became a lot more civil to everybody after his father was sent to Azkaban in their fifth year. He still disliked muggleborns though he never mentioned this in actual conversation. Old habits die hard, and he still called Harry, Potter, Ron, Weasley and Ginny – Weaselette. But they didn't complain much, Draco remained loyal to the Light and fought with them all against Voldemort. And for now, Harry considered him to be more of a (arrogant and self-centered) friend but not as an enemy as they were before.

"We weren't talking about you ferret-boy. And that -- " Ron pointed to his toast, " -- was mine."

"How rude, Weasel. Correction: once was yours, now is mine. Get yourself another one." he replied, sitting himself down on the bench.

"We weren't talkin' about you, we were talkin' about your evil muggle twin." answered Seamus.

"Who?"

"Remember that bloke from yesterday?" said Harry. "Tall, blond … he stood in front, Dumbledore presented him. He's the CO from Delta."

"Aaah….that one. He's not my twin; I'm way hotter, in case you hadn't noticed it yet."

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" Parvati laughed back.

Neville explained to Diego how Herbology differed from Potions. Mione and Parker obstinately did not talk to each other and Chris and Bianca had already moved to the next table and were talking to friends from Gamma.

Lila kept talking with Lavender about the school schedule.

"Which lessons do you have, Lila?" asked the blond girl.

"Besides my usual ones, I have Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. We all have different ones. Doc has Herbology and Potions. Chris and Rob only Astrology, and so on." replied Lila.

"Oh great!" exclaimed Lav.

"What?"

"Potions! We have it for first period, today." She turned back to face her housemates and stood up. "Come on, we have fifteen minutes until Potions, and if we're late, Snape's gonna kill us!"

"Don't look at me, I'm his favorite student." grinned Malfoy.

"Just shut it. Let's go." Dean said while getting up.

Mione, Parker and Diego got up too. "Wait for us, we have it as well."

"Really?" Ron was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Mione answered. The group went exited the Great Hall and left for the dungeons, where the Potions classroom beckoned.

Throughout the lesson, Snape was his usual self. In Parker's words, "creepy"; and for that, Snape took five points from Gryffindor.

He as always, dramatically entered the classroom, his long robe billowing. Greasy hair and pale complexion, same as always. His eyes were filled with the desire to remove points from Gryffindor. The first thing he did was to seat all the students in new pairs.

"Weasley-Crabbe, Parkinson-Finnegan, Thomas-Goyle, Brown-Zabini, Malfoy-McLean, Bullstrode- Reyes, Longbottom- Anderson, Richardson-Lee, Patil- James and Potter-James."

"Which one, sir?" Parker asked.

Snape turned to him. "Five points from Gryffindor for interruption and hearing problems. I repeat for those who suffer the same problem and did not hear: Patil, Parvati – James, Parker, and Potter, Harry – James, Mione.- he turned his back on them and started to went over to the blackboard. "You will stay in your pairs until the end of the school year. This year, due to certain circumstances, we will learn about the potions used by both wizards and muggles. Our first lesson will be about the most beautiful serum, Veritaserum, or in the muggle world, the Truth Serum. So," he turned around to face his students. "Who can tell me the effects of Veritaserum? Mr.Goyle?"

Goyle turned pale, but opened his mouth to stutter: "You drink this stuff, you tell the truth."

"Very good, Goyle, fifteen points to Slytherin for the correct answer. Well now, and who can tell to me how this potion operates within an organic?"

A hand shot into the air. The class turned to stare at Mione.

"Miss James, I believe?"

"Yes, sir." she stood up.

"In my class you can answer sitting at your desk. Sit down."

She sat down and started.

"Veritaserum or truth serum got its name after its effects. Veritas – is Latin for truth. After consuming the truth serum, the subject becomes very communicative, sharing their thoughts without hesitation. It is a common misconception to assume that the truth serum will make you tell the truth. The patient may lose the inhibition, but self-control can be preserved.

The dictionary describes the truth serum as an effective short acting barbiturate (drug) that produces general anesthesia, and is used for narco analysis in psychiatric disorders. The proper name for this drug is thiopental sodium; it is also called Sodium Pentothal.

Sodium Pentothal is a radioprotective agent, which minimizes the effect of radiation. When radiation is present, it attacks the body's tissues on the molecular level. Many of our body cells have a free radical, a species with an electron that is loosely bound to the molecule. When a radiation (short wavelengths with high energy) contacts the free radical, it removes the electron form the molecule, altering the molecule's original functions.

Sodium Pentothal protects the cells by preventing the radiation electrons to bond with the cells' free radicals. If this radioprotective agent is taken three to four hours before the exposure to radiation, it prolongs the life of body cells even if the dose of radiation is lethal."

"Well," he studied her, "Your answer is correct. Ten points to Gryffindor," but then the seriousness was gone, and everybody saw the smirk on his face. "Ten points FROM Gryffindor, for too much unnecessary information. One more question, Miss James. You said that you actually CAN control yourself after drinking Veritaserum?"

"Yes, sir. Actually, after a while it IS possible to develop immunity for the truth serum."

"And how can you prove this?"

The class looked at her with surprise and interest. Snape obviously started to get angry, but she looked straight into his face, and continued to speak.

"If you read our files, sir, then you already know the answer. But if you don't …Team Alpha is completely immune to the truth serum. I mean everybody in Team Alpha. You can't be in A-team, if you don't have this immunity."

"If you want proof for that, sir," started Parker, "I could drink it right now and spend the rest of the lesson explaining how Goyle's pink nightgown, which he happens to be wearing right now goes with his eyes and matches his bright pink shoes."

All started to laugh hysterically; even Crabbe couldn't help but grunt in appreciation.

"Silence!" Snape ordered."Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect towards fellow student."

At that moment, an owl flew in the classroom with a letter attached to her leg. Snape walked over to her and took the letter. He read it and said to class, "Class dismissed, I want two feet of parchment on the correct usage of Veritaserum on my desk on Thursday."

"I never had a quicker Potions lessons in my whole life, mate." Ron said happily, exiting the classroom. "That means that we have almost two free hours until Herbology. How about Wizard's Chess?"

"Sure, why not." replied Harry without enthusiasm. He looked straight at Mione as she walked before him in corridor. The next time he would see her, would be during Training after lunch. He had to admit to himself that he knew her for less that twenty four hours, but already he liked her and he didn't know why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: all HP characters, situations and spells is a creation of J.K.Rowling. But the plot and Original Characters are MINE :-)**

A/N: So , this is the next chapter, someone asked me about strange look that Diego gave to Parker,when Harry mentioned Hermione Jane Granger. And this whole chapter is dedicated straight to this theme.I really don't know then I'll update next time, but I have already written next chapter ahead, only It's not beta-edited...Maybe in one or two weeks, maybe more. So please be patient, I'm not giving up to this story, I have many surprises to Harry yet to come. And if you'll read this chapter carefully, you'll probably will know one of them:-)

Parker was sitting with his back against a tree, watching the water ripple across the lake. After such a short Potions, he had loads of time until Field Tactics and decided to just watch the view. He heard someone walking up behind him, but didn't bother checking who it was. He could've recognized Diego's aura from a million miles away.

Diego sat with his back to the lake, Indian style, facing Parker. Parker looked at his friend and asked lazily:

"What's up, Doc?"

"Nothing…except that dark cloud hanging over you and Ice."

Parker rolled his eyes. "Not again…."

"Listen," Diego started, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, revealing a silver chain around his neck with the words i _Diego "Doc" Reyes; A1 neg._ . "You guys need to quit this stuff. I mean-" Parker cut him off.

"She sent you."

"No, she did not." retorted Diego. "I'm here of my own free will. You were friends, and now…you really need to talk things out. I know that about dead people one should only say something good or nothing at all… but she was a whore. She's not worth your cold war."

Parker looked at his hands.

"That's right, Diego, we WERE friends. It wasn't my fault she chose me over him. Now he wants revenge using my sister. Over my cold, dead body."

"It's not worth it, man. Just listen to me for once in your bloody life and try to talk to him civilly. You may have stolen his girlfriend, but that was three bloody years ago. You were fifteen for God's sake, not to mention a conceited idiot."

"Why, thank you."

"And yet, he saved your life. Why can't you two just work things out? It would be better for all of us. Look, we were so many, but you only miss something when it's gone. And where are we now? All we have is each other, 'cos no one else cares what the hell's gonna happen to us."

"I know…I can't promise you anything…" Parker shook his head, "But if he even says one civil word to me, I'll try my best."

"Good." Diego said simply. "... and about yesterday," he looked like he was trying to find the right words, not knowing what to say next. "...Hermione…"

"Yeah, I must admit, that was weird. For a moment there, I thought he was talking about…"

"Your sister?" Diego finished.

"Yeah." Parker answered nervously.

"Well, me too." Replied Diego

"All those facts, and the time… five years ago… and her name..!"

"Look, I know her full name is Hermione. But it's Hermione Augusta James, NOT Hermione Jane Granger. See the difference?"

said Parker, almost angrily. "And he said she hadn't remembered her name, so Hermione is the name he made for her."

"Cut the crap, Hawk." Diego said, standing up. "We all play this game. You fucking know the rules and consequences. Do you really think that he doesn't know anything about her? If he'd told you, he'd have had to kill you, even if you're his own son! And that's not a bloody joke!"

"You just don't understand!" yelled an angry Parker, " She's my sister!"

"No, she's NOT!" yelled back Diego, "And you fucking know it…!"

Flashback

_He walked down the dimly lit corridor. Fifteen minutes ago, he met with his father. The almighty General James never had enough time to visit him, and yet here he was in the barracks. He wanted to talk._

_Parker was very surprised to see him, almost as much as hearing what he had to say. From now on, he had a sister. He had always wanted one, mainly because he was an only child in his family… father was always busy, and mother…his mother has died bringing him to life._

_Well, from this day forward, he wasn't alone. He had someone to care for. But he hadn't liked the idea of lying to her. Of course he understood he had to, for her own sake. It must be hard not knowing who you are and where you come from. But his father had the solution._

_He had said that they looked similar in some ways, and they were about the same age. He gave her a new personality, new family, new friends. He created a whole new life for her. While Parker was on his way to the hospital wing, his father was talking to the others, explaining the situation. He was going to meet his twin sister (according to the official papers), Hermione Augusta James, daughter of Elizabeth James and Paul Evans-James, sister of Parker Augustus James._

_When he stopped outside her room, he found himself feeling nervous. He was going to tell her now, that he is her brother and it would be difficult, he knew. Father said that she wouldn't believed him at first, so his job was to convince her. His father thought of everything, the little stories about how they both grew up together, and so on and so forth. God, even his friends were now learning this. Every single detail had to look believable for her._

_He slowly opened door. The room was dark, but that didn't sway him. He possesed excellent eyesight which allowed him to see long distances in the dark. This is why he was called Hawk._

_She was sitting on her bed and looking out the small window. She turned her head and saw him standing near her. Her hair was brown, just like his own, but a little bit bushier. He looked in her eyes, and saw his own familiar chocolate colour staring right into him._

"_Who are you?" she asked quietly._

_If he hadn't understood this before, he did now._

"_Don't you remember me?" he asked, trying sound as normal as possible. Father told him that he had better not make her nervous. She didn't know how to control her abilities as of yet._

_She shook her head. "No…"_

_She was worth lying and cheating for._

"_I'm your brother…Hermione," he replied silently, but knew that inside her head, she heard him. "I'm Parker."_

End of Flashback

"No…" Parker said, standing up and walking towards the lake. He sat down, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up and putting his hands into water, causing gentle ripples. The water was rather cold, but he didn't care. "She just can't be."

"But what if she is? What if she belongs here? Admit it, Parker, she knows incredibly much about the wizarding world, and she couldn't just have read it all in one bloody book."

"But," Parker replied weakly, he had already calmed down, he couldn't say mad with his friend for long, and maybe because Diego was right. "I don't want to her to be."

"Look, Dr. Richards said that if we wanted to restore her memories, we had to create a special environment for her. Well, maybe, this world is exactly what we need. I know that it sounds like a mad idea…but what if she really is Hermione …. Harry's Hermione?"

"I don't want to lose her." he said, looking at Diego again.

"You won't," replied Diego putting his hand on Parker's shoulder, "We don't belong here, nor in as they say, in the "muggle world", either. But maybe she belongs here. And Harry…he really cares about her. I felt his feelings yesterday…I've never met a more confused person in my whole life, but he cared. And if it should turn out that she really is… He would take care of her. I know it."

"You know something more, don't you, Doc?"

"Maybe, maybe not."replied Diego, remembering his talk with Mione about Harry. "I need time to check out some things."

"How long?"

"Dunno, couple of weeks or so…Everything will be okay."

"I hope so." whispered Parker.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" stated Diego.

"Yeah…and that's what I'm afraid of…"

_**A/N: Almost forgot: as always----->Read------>Push the small button in the bottom , let me know your thoughts-----> and REVIEW :-)**_

_**p.s.Thank you very much, love you all:-)**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Author's Note:IMPORTANT!

Author's Note:

Hey guys:) I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. That's why I'm asking for help.

I **need ** ( temporary, or permanent….I'm not sure yet.) **BETA** for this story.

I wrote 2 and a half chapters ahead, but don't want to post them without editing. I have many ideas for this story, and for sure, I will finish it.

One of my beta's was banned from i-net, more than for a month, and second just don't have enough time.

So, if you'd like to help, just write me to: ksenijalv(at)gmail(dot)com

I'll be waiting.

Once again, thank you fro reading. Ksenia


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do NOT own HP, but original characters are mine.

**A/N: Sorry for long delay.This is the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys for all of your offers, I really appreciate them. I didn't even thought, that I'll get so much of them.**

**I finally choosed one: _sugar high water uma_ - thank you very much for helping with this one:-)**

**So, as I said, the're secong ( from 3) hints, of Harry's next surprise. Who'll find out , I'll give a cookie, lol. **

**Read, enjoy, and et me know what you're think about it.ok?**

**STORY IS RATED FOR :FUTURE VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND MAYBE SOME SEXUAL INTERRACTION.**

During lunch none of the muggles came in. As Chris put it: "We survive on breakfast and dinner. It's a habit. "

When the Gryffindors returned to their dormitories after lunch to change for physical training, they found their new uniforms on their beds. That ended their constant worrying over "What should I wear?" (Parvati and Lavender). The new uniform consisted of red T-shirts for the guys, red and gold tanks for the girls, black capris' and black sports shoes with gold stripes. Training was held on the Quidditch pitch, where they headed after getting ready.

Quidditch pitch had been transformed; it wasn't really a pitch anymore. The bleachers had been removed and because of this the field seemed larger. A part of the pitch had been altered so that there was a straight line of obstacles. Each of which was above previous, stacked. Then there were rope ladders hung upon a crossbeam, from the top of which (a distance of 15 meters above the ground) ropes hung, tense. A few meters after that a small sand platform began, on the area of which cords (at height about 65 cm from the ground) to which hand bells had been adhered tense.

On the other side of the pitch had been established nine shooting targets. The colonel already was on the pitch, giving instructions to the pupils who were already in place. In his hands he held an arbalest.

"Now, everybody listen to me. Today, I will not have enough time to be engaged with you, that is why today you will improve your shooting skills. And due to the fact, that our weapons do not work here, you will be practicing with this- He has raised the hand in which held the weapon.-This is arbalest. Hawk will give you all necessary instructions how to use it,- he looked straight at Parker-because as I know he already done it before. I want you, to do triangles for me. First, every five minutes before shooting you will aim and shoot in single. When, load arrows and then shoot after Lynx's command. Then approach, mark a place of hit and anew-five minutes for a sight, a charge, a shot. Three arrows-triangle, I'm not asking for more, I know, you all could do better. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"-replied a chorus of voices.

"Dismissed!"

Then he has paid the attention to the other his students. He considered them with interest, and they in turn considered him. He was low growth, slightly muscular. He was gray-haired, it was impossible to define their previous color. He had silver eyes, which seemed to see through students. Slowly, he approached them.

"As I understand,-he started to speak, his voice was low and rough.- seventh year Gryffindors?"-he asked them.

"Yy-yes , ss-sir".- Neville answered a little stammering. The colonel has turned and has looked directly in his eyes studying one of his new pupil. Something in colonel's image reminded to Neville his Potions teacher-Severus Snape. Facing him made felt the same storm of emotions. Fear and uncertainty in himself and in his actions.

"In the start,- continued colonel.-I would like to introduce myself once more. My name is Greydon Stryker. And I will be your Physical Training teacher for the rest of the year. Don't need to introduce yourselves. I don't give a damn about you freaky names. At my lessons I will call you like I want to. How exactly, you will know in the end of the lesson."

His attention was involved with one of boys. He was enough high growth, an athletic constitution. Even not armed sight it was appreciable, that the guy went in for sports. Black hair... Also that has especially surprised him, his piercing green eyes. Certainly for all life it has seen many green-eyed people, but this... It knew only one person with the same eyes, costing on this place, he could swear, what even their form was precisely same. But years of service have made the business, he have learned to hide the emotions. And with a quiet kind continued to speak further.

"First of all, at present you see before yourselves a line with obstacles. It one mile is long exactly. You should run all over again on a straight line jumping through barriers, then having got on a rope ladder to go down downwards on a rope. The ring is attached to it, for simplification of descent. On the ground you are waited with last obstacle, so-called 'a mine field'. You should creep under cords not having touched thus hand bells. If only they will ring out, you stop, come back and begin all distance anew."

Among pupils were heard whispers of indignation.

"He's gotta be kiddin'!"

"Who do he think he is?"

"Snape looks like the Easter bunny compared to him."

"That's not bloody fair!"

But they stopped as he continued his speech.-" In my time, instead of a cord there was the barbed wire to which Nazis adhered fighting pomegranates. So, consider yourself as lucky beggars. The second, I shall note time, but having in view of your inexperience I shall increase it. Fifteen minutes on all distance should suffice you. For girls time is increased up to twenty. As soon as you finish, at once approach to me. Nobody will leave this pitch while everyone will not pass the set distance. On the account three, can begin. So….one, two, THREE !

Meanwhile on the other side of Quidditch pitch:

All of them stood around listening Parker's to explanations:

"……….so, I just suggest to put the handle on a shoulder as a rifle, because of feedback which gives arbalest."

"That's really weird.- said Red to Mione, now they went back to their targets. He was standing next to her, Robert on her other side.- Improve your shooting skills my ass."

"What d'ya mean mate?-asked Rob, who also heard Red's question.- At least we got some rest, actually I'm already tired for today."

"You will have your rest, when you'll retire. Not earlier."-replied Red.

"He means this, -replied Mione showing him weapon in her arm. She continued loud, so everybody heard her_.-Aim!-_ and then continued more quietly,-This is too easy. No warming up, no running and pushups. When did we had a training like this? Never. "

"As I understand,-said Red,- he must be up to something, Triumvirate must be up to something. And I don't like it already."

"Our weapons do not work here,-stated Robert, as he realized something.- Holy, shit! You mean, new mission? Here? In magical world?"

"I'm afraid it is…."-whispered Mione.

"I would like to know, what exactly do we have to do.-said Red.-They kinda have Aurones for that."

"I think, that's Auriours."- Robert tried to correct him.

"Actually, That's Aurors.- stated Mione matter of factly.-I would like to know this too. _Charge!_ I'll ask Kevin as I see him. He must know something."

"Hawk's ready!"- they started to reply to her order, putting arbalests to their shoulders.

"Jadi's ready!"

"Ghost's ready!"

"Rider's ready!"

"Bamby's ready!"

"Doc's ready!"

"Red's ready!"

"Stunt's ready!" –after last one replied, she ordered "Fire!"-and their training begun.

Resistance was impossible and Harry has decided to not test destiny and to do that was ordered. Years of work at Dursleys, Quidditch and Voldemort have made their business. He didn't did not suspected, that he has appeared in such good physical form. With first two tasks he consulted rather easily, but with 'a mine field' he had a delay. He could overcome it only from fourth time, having used some muggle method, which he once saw on the TV. He moved ahead forward on elbows pushing himself with his legs. He whispered to himself "Thank you Merlin" for remembering how exactly muggle soldiers have done this in movies.

Harry finished all distance for thirteen minutes and twenty-one seconds, shortly followed by Dean. Ron didn't do well, he was good in timing, but not with the barriers. Harry had finished the first and hard breathing approached Stryker. The only thing that he now would like now, was glass of water, and to lie down. He stopped before him, and has said on an exhalation:

"Potter,sir…"

"Very well young man,- he said writing something in the piece of parchment he was holding in his hand.-Never thought about joining the army?"

"No..thanks…-he answered still breathing heavily.

"Pity, you seem to have potential. So, sports?"

"Yes,sir."

"Football?"

"Quidditch."- replied Harry not fully understanding meaning of his question.

"Fly?"

"Yes.Seeker,sir."

"Captain?"- he asked as he continued to take his notes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, you may relax and lay down or something. We have to wait for your friends finishing. And don't drink anything at least for thirty minutes. Allow to your organism to get used to loading."

After that he has turned away from Harry (who sat down on the grass), having turned to Dean, who was coming to him.

"Last name?"- asked Stryker.

"Thomas… s-sir."- answered Dean.

"Football or Quidditch?"- continued colonel.

Dean gave Harry look "Is he mental? What am I supposed to answer?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as "Dunno, think yourself."

"Football"-was Dean's answer.

"Midfielder or Forward?"

"Midfielder."

"Zidane or Beckham?"-asked colonel once again.

"Beckham."- said Dean.

"Beer or cider?"

Dean stayed quiet as though for a second. "Beer."

"Thank you, you may rest now."

Dean went to Harry and sat near him.

"Harry, what was that?"

"All I can say, he is strange."

Next to finish was Neville (surprise), and Ron. Colonel asked only one question. To Neville it was "Quidditch pitch or Greenhouse?" and for Ron "Like to eat?"

They were coming back from targets to their positions, when Mione saw that colonel made a sign to cut training off.

"Come on guys, we're done for today."

They slowly approached Colonel, who was surrounded with Gryffindors and was giving then last instructions:

"Now, as I promised. You will know how I will call you for the rest of the year. I will repeat only once, be sure to remember. At my lessons, you will respond for them only:

Weasley- Spoon

Thomas- Becks

Longbottom- Herbal

Brown-Doll

Patil-Shiva

Finnegan- Gall

And Potter- Raven.

Raven will also be left at charge as you team captain, - he turned to look at Harry, who was surprised by his decision.- Lynx will give you necessary specifications, but I'll change them at first. I will have to attend some business meeting during this week, so you will responsible for their next two training. Oh, and Raven,- he stopped for a moment.-I shall expect the best results from all of you. That's all for today. You may go now."

Ron turned to Harry.

"Congratulations mate."

"Thanks, Ron. But I don't think I could handle this with being captain in Quiditch too."

"I'm sure, you'll be fine Harry."-said female voice behind him. He turned around to see Mione standing next to him. She smiled to him. Everybody already went back to castle, so they three were only ones who were left in the pitch.

"Huh…Thanks."

"So, that was there at Potions today with Veritaserum?- asked Ron curiously.- You really meant this?"

"Yes, but it's really easy actually.- she answered smiling.- If you want to, I could teach you."

"Are you serious".-asked Ron.

"Sure, why not. How about today after dinner? And Harry,-she said putting her hand on his shoulder,- You're a great wizard. I'm sure you could handle it easily."-with that she walked past them to the castle. Leaving both Harry and Ron speechless.

When she turned at the corner, she stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was beating like she just ran a thousand mile long distance. What has forced her to say these words? _You're a great wizard…._She didn't knew, but somehow it felt right at the moment. _I need to know why do I bloody feel this way. It's probably just the place, yeah…just place._

But now, she needed to find Kevin, he wasn't in 'Brain Squad' for nothing, something definitely was going on. Alex said that everybody thought that their school was destroyed during war. She warned him– not to read their minds without permission. If colonel knew this, they would be in big trouble.

But it wasn't true, why did Dumbledore lied to his pupils. She left her old school's building only two days ago, and it was in very good shape. They were sent here on purpose. Why, it still was a mystery for her, but she was definitely determinated to found out the truth.

A/N:push the button, push the button...**:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP( that's a property of J.K.Rowling), howewer, original characters are MINE:-)

* * *

Mione sat herself at the dinner table with a look of disgust on her face. She sat across Harry, between Diego and Parvati. Parker sat also across her between Harry and Ron. Alex sat near Ron, and both of them were putting a huge amount of different food on their plates. 

"Alex, that's disgusting." – she said, opening a book she brought with.- "I'm not telling this to Ron, I barely know him."-She looked at Ron, who was bringing his fork with piece of chicken to his mouth, but stopped after hearing her words. –"No offence, Ronald."- She looked at Alex again,-"I've known you for eleven years, and you still eat like a pig. Where are your manners?"

"Let the nagging begin!"-Happily announced Robert, who was sitting next to Harry. He wanted to add something more, but was quickly silenced by Mione's death glare.

"I'm a growing boy, - replied Alex. - Besides, this never bothered you before."

"Alexius Trent Warren…"- started Mione, but before she could continue, he interrupted her, and said: "Nice, full name basis……Her...- he was stopped from saying his words further when he suddenly felt, that someone kicked his foot under the table. He looked at Diego who was sitting near Mione, and saw the clear look in his eyes _"Shut the hell up!"_ – without even reading his mind.

Yes, Ron didn't even know how right he was about Alex. He did read his mind, possessing the telepathic ability. But he wasn't the only one in the team. Red along with Bianca had this ability too. Although, they rarely read their teammate's minds, because of pact they all made then they all were kids. Everybody had their rights on private life and thoughts. Now, he was more interested, why exactly Doc didn't want him to say Mione's full name. If she wanted full name basis, then why not? (Although she only did this when she was irritated by something, or simply angry….and last wish in his life was to see her angry.) And then it hit him…._Shit! Full mane basis….Hermione….Doc couldn't probably think that…holy crap! But that girl was Hermione, and their Mione is Hermione too…They only called her Mione, because Chris couldn't pronounce her name properly then they were twelve, so they ended up calling her simply-Mione...No way in hell!_

"I thought, - Ron turned to him – Alex was simply Alex, or from Alexander."

Alex mentally noted himself, that he needed to talk to Diego about that after their dinner is over, and continued answering on Ron's question.

"My parents played a cruel joke on me. But at least it's not that bad as Red's."

"Right, - said Red, hearing his name. - Just make fun of poor Red."

Alex turned his attention back on Mione, as she continued to talk with him:

"You were a growing boy, when you were seven, and not eighteen. We're in public now, control yourself."

"Come on you guys, -said Diego. - I want to eat, and not listen to your annoying bickering."

Mione opened her mouth wanting to say something, but changed her thoughts and shot it back. She put some food at her plate and started to read her book. After a couple a minutes she heard a deep male voice asking:

"Something interesting?"

She looked up, and saw Harry looking at her.

"The Roman War Machine, by John Peddie."- answered Mione.- "It gives an interesting look at the organization, training, logistical, and operational structure of the Roman armed forces during the late Republic and Early Empire."

"Interesting pick up line."- stated Parker.- "We'll talk about this later."- he said with a promise in his voice to Harry.

"That wasn't a pick up line ."- said Harry blushing.

"Even if it was, - said Mione, - at least he used a good one. Which I can't say about yours."

"What's wrong with mine, huh?"- asked Parker.

"Maybe, - Diego decided to cut in, - because you always use only one. "_Wanna go and see **real** BIG Ben?_" And honestly, it stinks". - he stated matter- of-factly.

Harry laughed lightly.

"Well, girls don't think so, 'cause ten out of ten say "YES" to this." – retorted Parker.

"Nine of ten Hawk, - said Mione.- don't flatter yourself."

"Yeah, -continued Diego, -tenth was your sister, and after she said YES, I strangely found myself at excursion in the House of Parliament."

"So…- started Harry again, - you do like to read."

"Yeah…- she answered blushing a little. - but some here think, that if you like to read books, you've automatically become a bookworm."

"I don't think so. - replied Harry, -Books make us smart. You can found out a lot of information."

"Yes, but don't compare theory and practice. They're not the same."

"Why not?"

"For example, you can read how to escape from basilisk deadly glare, -At this Harry stopped eating his meal, -but you still can get yourself petrified."

She saw a question in his eyes, and added: "We don't have secrets from each other." He understood in the moment what she just said, it meant that Parker told her his story.

"I know that Mione, but you still can't say that they aren't important."

"Of course they are Harry, but books and ….cleverness, Harry….- she started to answer, choosing next words nervously.

After her first words Harry also felt nervous, he suddenly started to feel how really hot was the air in the Great Hall and fork in his hand started to shaking. He knew what would come later, because he remembered those words already by heart.

"…There are more important things …- Harry brushed his free hand trough his hair, relieving his famous scar.- …friendship and bravery and…"

"Love..."- he ended for her.

Their eyes locked for a second, and Harry swallowed hard. But Mione was forced to break an eye contact with him, because Parvati, who sat near her whispered in her ear:" Does he always do that?"

"Who?'- she asked looking at Parvati.

"Parker".

Mione looked at her brother and saw him staring at Parvati, without even blinking. She recognized this look, because he had it in every single one of their missions. He was concentrating on his target, like he was afraid of loosing right moment to shoot.

"I can't eat with him looking like that."- whispered Parvati .

"Hello there!"- said Seamus shaking his hand in front of Parkers eyes. But Parker didn't show any reaction on this.

"Let's check this out."- said Diego. He stood up, and shook Parker's right shoulder.

Parker seemed like he walked out of his trance and asked "What?" Diego took one sausage and put it on the Parker's plate.

"Imagine Hawk , - he started to talk, - this is a road. There's a car on it, driving 85 miles/hour. You have two snipers to shoot both: driver and passenger. And the question is, where'd you'd put them?"

Parker took two apples from bowl and put them right one across another. "Here…and here….Why'd you ask?"

Diego shook his head and sat back at his place, and said to Mione.: "He's got it bad." When turned back to Parker and continued: "Wrong answer, you should know that. Crossfire. Both snipers would be dead within a second."

"I wasn't paying attention."- he retorted weakly.

"Just ask her a damn question already."- Diego said back and continued to eat his dinner.

Harry was sitting and watching Mione. He felt tired. He felt like he really didn't wanted to eat, and was just forcing himself to. He looked at her carefully, not wanting to show his interest in her. She was beautiful…strong...smart….He was confused of her saying those things to him. Why did she say so? Why? The only one who knew this were him, Ron and…and Hermione. Suddenly he was in shock as realization hit him. She was not only talking to him like Hermione was, but she also looked like her. Countless sleepless nights he would imagine how she would look, if she were older, if she didn't died. She had her warm chocolate eyes, her smile...her love for knowledge and books.

Harry shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts and push them away. They weren't real. Hermione Granger was dead…

Parker's voice brought his attention back to reality.

"Big school you have here."

"Yeah…"- replied weakly Parvati.

"So I thought maybe…how about a little excursion? – he asked her smiling.- You...me…castle…"

"Sure…- she answered blushing, - why not? "

"It settled then, - he grinned, - Saturday. Ok for you?"

She giggled :"Saturday would be okay".- And then continued,- So, Parker...is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"About your tattoo?"- she asked smiling to him.

"Yeah."- he smiled back.

This theme brought attention of Dean Thomas who was sitting near Parvati, and previously talked with Seamus and Robert about football.

"Does it hurts?- asked Dean.- I mean, while you were doing it."

"Nope,- replied Parker.- I have a high pain level."

After his statement Red, who was sitting near Alex without a word rolled his eyes, and Alex and Bianca started to laugh. Lila pulled Red closer to herself and whispered to him : "Honey, could you three please stop talking between yourselves. This is not polite and droves unnecessary attention."

"What? I only said, that he was drop dead drunk, while he was doing his tattoo."

"Just stop doing this while they are in the same room with us."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"And what about your parents?"- continued Parvati.- How they allowed this? Mine would kill me."

"Let's say, my father wasn't pleased with idea, and he allowed it only with one condition."- answered Parker.

Dean looked at him: "And it was?"

"Well, he said that I could do it, only if Mione did it too." – said Parker, - But he knew, that she would be against this idea."

"She's got a tattoo as well?" – Parvati turned to Mione. – "How did you agreed?"

"Unfortunately I got it as well, that's all thanks to that traitor.- she replied pointing at Alex."

"It wasn't my fault.- retorted back Alex,- Parker just happened to have those tickets for 'Everton vs. Arsenal'."

"Nice, you sold me for football tickets. – she sighed to herself.- Now I feel like I've been marked for the rest of my life."

"No, I did not". - said back Alex

"We were playing 'Truth or Dare', and he dared me to do it."

"But you just could erase it,- said Dean,- I know that some of the muggle technologies allow to do that."

"With laser, I know. But the problem is, that when tattoo will be gone, the scar of previous picture will remain– said Mione, - I have plenty of them and don't want to get another one soon."

"Why do you have them?"- this was Harry's question to her.

She poured herself some pumpkin juice and looked at him. When she drunk from her glass again, her eyes not leaving Harry's scar. She was blushing slightly again. Lavender ( who was sitting near Diego), was watching all of Mione's movements also eager to find out: What kind of tattoo Mione had on her body, opened her mouth in surprise.

"Holly Mother of Merlin! - she exclaimed looking from Mione to Harry back and fourth.- I know It! I know it!

"What? What is it?"- asked Dean, and also switched his attention to Mione, which face was now more similar to Ron's red hair.

" Lightening bolt...She has a lightening bolt!"- stated Lavender.-"Am I right?"- she asked to Mione.

Harry chuckled his pumpkin pie, when he heard this.

"Y...yy...you have?"- he asked stammering.

She only nodded in reply.

"Where?"- asked Parvati.

"Where's no way , - said Mione, - I'm telling you this."

"Fine, - smiled Parvati, - But trust me, I'll found out. We're living in the same dormitories."

"I know where".- said Robert suddenly.

"How?- asked Parker giving him an evil look.

"It's not what you think it is, relax.- he replied smiling. -Don't you remember? Oh yes – you don't, you were too drunk. Mione called me from saloon, asking to help her get you home. I took one of the Red's car, and drove you back home."

"That reminds me, - said Red from another end of the table, - never give you any of my cars again."

"Why? I brought it back, didn't I?"- asked Robert.

"Come on Stunt! You've participate in the Street race with my grandfathers Rolls Royse!" – cried Red.

"Only once, Red."- said Robert.-"Besides, I won."

"Trust me, that was the last one."

Mione was trying to avoid Harry's eyes ever since she admitted that she had a tattoo of a lightening bolt. She felt kind of uncomfortable around him after that. Boys told her today what Harry told them past night about his past. That was before morning training today, when they established simulators for their new gym. She knew this was too personal for him. His life was hard, but hers wasn't easier either. She had to admit to herself, that she didn't really know why she had choused lightening bolt exactly. Just when she was looking through catalog (while Parker was getting one that he'd always wanted- a hawk), and then she saw this particular picture, it was like some switch in her turned "on", and all she wanted was only this tattoo.

"Looks like we have a company here." – said Parker looking behind her back.

Mione turned around and saw that Kevin and Alec just came through the doors, and now were coming to their table. Both of the Commander Officers did look similar, but only from distance. They both had short black hair, but on it their similarity came to an end. Kevin was taller than Alec, and had a pale skin. His eyes were in different color: left was gray and right was brown. Alec's eyes were gray, and his skin was much darker.

They came closer and greeted each other.

"Kevin, - asked Mione, - where have you been all afternoon? I've been looking for you."

"I know, Dina told me."- he replied in apologizing tone.

"We had a little problem to solve."- Said Alec.

"What happened?"

"Well, - started Kevin, - some of the Ravenclaws sixth year tried to feel up Allana and Megan when they were in the library."

"And?"- asked Robert.

"You know them, they knocked them out. I was at the Headmaster's office to explain girl's behavior. That it was only self-defense, I am responsible for them after all. And…"- said Kevin.

" ..then Dermot and Kyle showed up in the hospital wing after those boys woke up, and knocked them out in a second time.- continued Alec,- and then I was called in the Headmasters office too. My team." – he added smiling.

Alex talked with Ron explaining whom they were talking about: " Dermot "Rock" Van Geyek and Kyle "Stone" Anderson, are their boyfriends. See there?" – He pointed to the Hufflepuff table to two blokes. They sat with their backs with them, but it was seem from a distance, that they had broad shoulders and a lot of muscles under their shirts.

"Blimey, I had Potions today with them. – replied Ron.- Big boys."

"Yeah, but they like no-brains-only-muscles-types. –said Alex, - although I'm still confused how they got two brainy Gamma's to be their girlfriends."

"Pure luck?"

"You read my mind, Spoon."- smiled Alex.

"Jeez, Alex….- begged Ron.- not that name…"

Mione continued to talk with Kevin and Alec.

"Basically, that's why we're here."- said Kevin. "Mione, could you come with Robert and Lila to help us out in the gym after dinner? They didn't finished climbing wall there, and as they serve a detention…I just thought…."

"Say yes, and no morning training for all of you tomorrow." –added Alec.

"Why don't you ask Ice?"- asked Mione not really wanting to do something more after dinner, helping there meant spent some energy to moving this wall, holding it in the air while others would add it to the main wall. Besides, they had two trainings already. She hated this. Kevin would stand behind her and constantly saying : "To the left….no to the right…put it up…down and left…" and so on. He had to do nothing, only saying there to put it and how, and she was the one who did a hard job there. Just imagine standing there, concentrating on levitating the piece of stone wall for about two hours….let's say, she wasn't actually pleased with idea.– "He could sent someone to fix it."

"They hadn't had their training yet, but you had. And Colonel said, that you'll be free from tomorrow training, if you say yes."

"I'll think about it."- she said after some thinking.

"Come on, sis. - Parker made a puppy-eyes.- say yes."

"By the way, - she looked at him, - why are you still here? It's already seven."

"And I hoped that you'll forget about it!" – whispered Parker.

"No way, - she grinned to him, - I could forget about this. You have detention to serve." - she stated matter of factly.

"First day, and you've already got yourself a detention?"- Kevin was surprised to hear this.

"Let me guess, - drawled Alec, - …mmm…..Ice?"

"Who else."- smirked Parker.

Alec smiled and said : "By the way, when you go, don't forget to take Rock and Stone with you. You'll serve your detentions together. –he took a step back,- Mione, you think about it, really. We'll need that wall tomorrow for training."

"We'll go."- she replied.

"Thanks,- said Alec and added, - Okay, I'm going to eat something, I'm starving."- and walked away to his table.

Kevin stayed a little longer. Mione saw, that he hold some papers in his hand.

"So, - he raised his voice and looked around Gryffindor table.- Who's Raven?

Harry snapped out of his talk with Parker about Filch. He was explaining how detentions were served at Hogwarts. He turned his head : "That would be me I guess.- he said shyly. Harry stood up and gave his hand to Kevin.- Harry Potter."

Kevin shook it: "Kevin O'Brian, or just Nitro. I know that colonel said that he will give you this through Mione,- he gave him those papers,- but he finished them earlier and asked me to give them to you."

Harry started to look through them. There were some diagrams, tables and texts. "What's what?"- he asked .

"That's you training plans, they are modified for your physical condition."

"Parker…" - hissed Mione.

"What?"- he hissed back.

"You're still here?" – she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm going….don't need to repeat it."- he stood up and left to collect other boys for their detention.

"Ron. - said Mione, but seemed like he didn't heard her.- Ron…Ronald!"

"Wha..?"- he finally heard her, and now was looking at her. "I'm listening."

"I know I said that I'll show you and Harry some tricks for Veritaserum, but I have some …er….- she blushed a little,- ..things to do, so you two could just do your homework, as I am already done with mine. And I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay, - said Ron. – Wait a minute…..you've already did all your homework? Even Potions?"

"Yes, I had some spare time, since we hadn't normal Potions, so I went to a library and did some homework."

Ron hit with his elbow lightly in Alex stomach and whispered to him: "Mental that one."

* * *

A/N: this is new chapter, or I would say part1. of the next chapter. It was big, so I just decided to split it into two halves. Second part will be up on Saturday.

But I still need to know what do you think about this one.:-)

Don't forget to review, and push the small button down there...

P.S. once again, thanx to my wonderful beta **_sugar high water uma_**for this one...:-)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter

A/N: this is the second part of previouse chapter:read an enjoy:-)

* * *

Couple of hours later in Gryffindor Common room:

"Breathe in……breathe out…..relax……try to control your heartbeat. Make it go in a steady rhythm.- said Mione looking at Ron. She, Harry and Ron sat at the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room in a small circle. Everybody else were in the dorms already, they were the ones who were left down there. Ron apparently was trying too much with concentrating. His face was red and his eyes were shut completely. With Harry everything went easier, he sat in Indian style, his body seemed relaxing. "I said breathe out Ronald!"

He let a small gasp as he breathed out and looked apologizing at her. "Sorry…I didn't heard properly."

"How about a little break?"

Both boys nodded as "yes", and she continued: "….Wanna know a secret? Colonel really doesn't care about your timing. In the training you could stop in every moment you feel so. He can't make you do what you don't want to."

"He's what!- exclaimed Ron.- I rip my ass out there for this stupid exercise, and you just tell me this now."

"How come, - started Harry, - he didn't said a thing about it?"

"Dunno…it's like a test for you."

"Bloody hell! But why? He's take some pleasure from this torturing?- said Ron, - I bet he did.

Mione laughed: "I doubt that Ron. It's like Natural selection."

"What do you mean?"- asked confused Harry.

"We all made it when we were sorted into teams. You all finished distance, so you've got automatically sorted into Alpha today."

"You were sorted? How? And what about others? If you stop and walk away."

"Yes, we were. First there were IQ tests,- she looked at Ron, and saw that he didn't really understood what she just have said.- to find out who is smarter. Then, we were divided in three groups: 1. smartest: Gamma, 2. above average, 3. average and lower: Beta. Then, second group was divided in two more : Alpha and Delta after physical test. The ones who gave up and didn't finished their distance got in Delta….."

"But why do you need this?- asked Ron.- I mean all immunity from Veritaserum."

"In case, - replied Mione,- we've got caught."- her face changed a bit, it seemed like she tried to ignore some unpleasant memories, just like Parker did yesterday. "But we're not the only one who has immunity. Others do, too. But it's not that necessary for them as for us. That's why it is written only in our files."

"Lets go from the start one more time. – she decided to continue with their little training. - Relax, and don't forget that YOU are the one who is speaking. I can ask questions, but YOU are the one who is answering them. – She started her lecture once more. - YOU are the one who is choosing what about you want to speak. Just choose one topic and stay with it. You CAN control yourself. Harry?"

"Got it."- he answered smiling broadly to her.

"Ron?"

"Not quite sure…"

"Okay…- she thought for a moment.- imagine….food. Yeah, just imagine some food."

"That's easy. "- he grinned to her.

"Good, Ron. – She continued. - and now, then I'll ask you some question, for example ….mm… Where are Harry's glasses?"

Ron looked stunned : "I can't answer that."

"Why not?"- asked Harry.

"Duh….They are on your nose, mate! That's just silly."

"Just pretend, that's is classified information,- started Mione, - and I don't see them. Answer my question, and while you're doing it, try to connect food and glasses. What food Harry likes, what he dislikes. Does he cook good or bad….something among those lines. Understood?"

"What's classified?"- asked Ron and yawned a little. He was tired physically, it was nearly midnight, and he wanted to sleep.

"She meant –Secret."- answered Harry for her.

"Just ….-she started, -…..you're both seem tired. –She looked at two boys.-How about we continue in another time?"

"Seems good for me.- Ron stood up and stretched his hands above his head.– Good night, Mione."

"Good night, Ron."- she replied to him.

"Aren't you coming Harry?"- asked Ron, as he walked up to the stairs to dorms.

"I don't feel like sleeping,- said Harry turning his head to Ron, - but I'll be back soon."

"Ron?"- suddenly asked Mione.

"Yes."- he drawled.

"In the morning, make sure the first thing you do is some stretching and maybe couple of push up's." – she looked concerned.

"Why?"

"Just trust me.- her lips curled in a small smile,- after today's training, no doubt that you're muscles going to hurt. That'll be easier for you."

"Thanks." – that was the last thing he said , as he walked upstairs and disappeared from Harry and Mione's view.

They sat in the silence about ten minutes. Neither wanted to talk. They just sat there and were looking at the fire near them. Harry was first to break the silence : "How did you get in the military school?"

She sighed: "Family tradition. Dad went there, grandfather and so on…..family tradition."

"You know, - I just realized something."- he said quietly.

"What?"- she asked looking directly in his eyes, first time since she came back from the gym. Before she was looking everywhere, but not in his eyes. On his nose, his hair, his lips, his ears….But now, she dared to do it.

His green eyes looked friendly in hers, he smiled to her. She leaned back with her back to the sofa turning her attention to the fire .

"You know everything about me, and I don't know nothing about you. Except, that Parker is your brother…..so…maybe, could you tell me more about your family…or something like that."

"Okay…where to start…- she thought a little.- Parker is older than me, for six minutes and forty seven seconds exactly. "

"You're twins?"

"Yeah….Dad is general in British Army. Sometimes, I think that they both spoiled me. Being only girl in the family."

"And your mother?"

"I don't have one…I mean…I had. She's dead. "

"I'm sorry…"- whispered Harry.

"Don't be. I don't even remember her, we've got some of her pictures, but that's only thing which is left." She stopped talking for a moment.

Harry took this opportunity to look at her more carefully, while she wasn't looking at him. Fire in the fireplace made her skin glove in golden light, he saw it reflecting in her eyes. She now pulled her legs in front of her, and loosened her tie just a little. … Harry was snapped back to reality when she spoke again.

"People say, that we've look like our father, but have her eyes…"

"Same for me, - commented Harry. – my terrible hair, property of my father, but eyes, from my mother."

"Harry, - his comment made her laugh, - your hair definitely are not terrible. I like it…- she blushed,- looks cute, when it is messy. And….honestly…your eyes kind of reminds me of…never mind."- She was looking in his eyes. Green met brown, and next thing that Harry remembered was that she sat next to him, her hands near his face.

"Harry…- she whispered. He saw, that her face was dangerously close to his. He took a breathe in…- "Harry, your glasses are broken." - She took them of, and moved from him away. He felt disappointed after her actions.

"Um…that's okay, - he said and took them back from her.- I think I have a spare pair somewhere…I guess….I always manage to broke them, but can't remember a simple charm for repairing."

"Try _Oculus Reparo_."

"WHAT!"- he was looking at her in complete shock. _How did she knew it?_-his mind was racing.-_ She's a muggle for Merlin's sake! How the fuck did she knew it?_

"I saw how Ginny repaired today her broken pocket mirror. – she started to explain,- As I understand, your basic charms are in Latin. _reparo_- repair…and if you think logically,_ oculus_- glasses…. – he still looked at her in disbelieve. – Why don't you try it?"

Harry took his wand and pointed it to his glasses.

"Oculus reparo.- Within a second, his glasses were fixed. When he put them back again, - It worked….Thanks…"

"You're welcome…"- she said, and again the awkward silence hang out between them.

"Well…- he finally stood up, as did she. – I guess….good night Mione."-he turned back, not looking at her and walked up to dorms.

"Good night Harry Potter….good night…."- she whispered to herself before leaving common room too.

* * *

**A/N:R&R:-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: as usual, J.K. Rowling owes every HP character, place and spell. Howewer all of the Original Characters and plot ( of coarse) are just creation of my sick imagination.And now, on with a story...**

Snape was passing from one corner of his private chambers in Hogwarts to another. It was very late, almost midnight, but he still could not forget his talk with Dumbledore this morning. He was irritated and angry. He needed a drink. He poured himself full glass of Firewiskey and sat down in his chair. Not that he drinked much, he didn't even liked alcohol…but dear Merlin, he needed it now.

Dumbledore sent him owl with letter this morning, asking immediately come to his office. This was unusual to Dumbledore, old headmaster never disturbed him while he was on lessons. Besides, this was first lesson this year, with Gryffindors by the way. Then he only started to warm up with taking points from them. Bam! And lesson is over. This definitely wasn't fair.

He knew, that something important had happened, but the news from Dumbledore were even worse that he had expected. In this moment, he knew that if he managed to stay alive until the end of the year, he would be very lucky.

* * *

Flashback

_Snape stood with a lazy look on his face in front of the Dumbledore's table. They both were in the disturbing silence for the couple of minutes since Potion Master came in headmaster's office. Finally the silence broke._

"_Sugar Quills? Lemon Drops?"- Politely asked Dumbledore._

"_Stop beating around the bush Albums."- said Snape. This was getting ridiculous. – "What do you really want from me? I had a lesson to teach."_

"_You might want to sit down Severus."- He pointed at the chair before his table._

"_Thank you, but I rather stand."_

_Headmaster signet to himself took one Lemon Drop from the bowl on his table and took it to his mouth._

"_About that lesson Severus."- Finally said Dumbledore.-"You know, I don't actually am against your teaching methods…."_

"_But?"- Snape raised his eyebrow._

"_I suggest you to be…how to say it…. - Dumbledore stopped for a moment.-…to be more tolerant, I guess against Gryffindors this year. Especially 7th year. Maybe do not take off too many points and of coarse try to talk with them without your usual harsh tone. "_

_Snape couldn't believe, what he just heard. He only could think about one question._

"_Why?"_

"_I still think that you should sit down."_

_Dumbledore did not replied, but gave him some 'muggle' folder with papers inside. Snape started to read them, didn't fully understanding why he has to do it. He held a personal file of Parker James in his hands. He briefly scanned them and tried to give them back to headmaster. He refused to take them, saying:" Did you found something interesting?"_

"_Not much...Albus, honestly…what do you want me to found out."- He asked with irritation in his voice._

"_Just read once again, aloud."_

"_Fine."- snapped Potion Master and started to read:_

"_Name: James, Parker Augustus._

_Alias: Hawk_

_Birth date: August 7th, 1979."_

_Snape stopped his reading, and looked at Dumbledore. Headmaster gave him a sign to read further._

"_Mother: James, Elizabeth (maiden: Monroe)._

_May 15th, 1959. – August 7th, 1979."_

_He looked at the next line. Suddenly his hand begun to shake. He finally sat on chair, his face was paler that usual. (If it is even possible)_

"_Read on."- Simply said Dumbledore._

"_Father…..- Snape held his breath, and then continued. He felt his voice also shaking. - …_

_Evans-James, Paul._

_Alias: Ajax_

_Birth date: February 29th, 1957."_

"_But he…- Snape put papers back on the table.-….supposed..."_

"_To be dead? - Ended Dumbledore. - Apparently, not as you see. I might think that we made a big mistake not trying to find him after his name was published in "Missing Person's" list. In that case, Harry did not have to be at Dursley's all the time. Paul would be his legal guardian, he is Evans after all. I think that Lily wanted him to look after Harry. She never believed that he was dead. However, you see how it turned out. - Dumbledore stood up and went to the cage with Fawkes. He opened it, and phoenix sat on his hand. When, he continued. - And when he came back, he only knew that Lily and James were dead… He didn't even know that he had a nephew. He was missing already almost a year, before Harry was born….- old man turned to Snape.- Anyway, he survived, and I might add, that he doesn't know yet, that you are a Potion teacher at Hogwarts. But I am sure, that he will find out soon .He will be coming at Hogwarts on Halloween. That is why I asked you to behave yourself more politely with his kids and Harry of course. You have an old conflict between."_

"_It wasn't my fault. I was ordered by Voldemort. Killing him supposed to be my initiation as a Death Eater."_

"_I perfectly know your situation, Severus. You tried, but you failed. Thanks to him, you became a member of the Order of Phoenix. But what I 'm trying to say here Severus,- Dumbledore poured himself a glass of water and drunk it.- ….Lily died for her family…..Paul would kill for his."_

_Snape went through his greasy hair with his hand:" I guess that Potter doesn't know."_

"_You're right, he doesn't."_

"_Who knows?"_

"_I know, you, Minerva and Remus. For now, it's only between the four of us."_

"_Is that all?"- He needed to get away from this room. He needed some time to think about all of information he had just received. He stood up and made a few steps towards the door._

"_Dr. Richards is arriving on Friday with Arthur. He will be your assistant with modification of Wolfsbane potion."_

"_Is that necessary? I already said; you perfectly know that I'm capable of doing it on my own."_

"_Some of the kids might be allergic on ingredients, so, he needs to check them before."_

"_I see… and what Weasley forgot at Hogwarts?"_

"_He will be our new 'Wizards studies' teacher._

_After that, Snape walked out of office, and stonewall shut after him._

End of Flashback

* * *

His glass was almost empty for now. He took the bottle and poured Firewhiskey once more. 

"This is going to be one hell of the year...that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N: you know what to do :-) Push the button, and let me know what you think about Dumbledore's little surprise for 'ol Snivellus.R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: as usual...this plot is a property of my sick imagination, with OC, however 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K.Rowling, and there's nothing I can do about it...:-(

* * *

**Hermione-Potter-52036 , The Gryffindor Drummer, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton** – Big thank you guys for a wonderful reviews I get from you all the time :-) I just hope you'll like this chapter too. 

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**- Hey, don't worry, you didn't missed a chapter. Yep, Parker is related to Harry. He's Harry cousin. I know I idn't wrote about it much, but I did it on purpose, so Harry could find out it on himself later. ( his uncle's full story will be in some later chapters, 'cos he's playing a big role in the plot...ups! I just've carried away).Her next flashback will be in the next chapter ( but you'll have to wait for it :-)

* * *

read and enjoy...on with the next chapter ...Oh! and don't forget to review too, so I'll know what you think:-)

P.S. this chapter was beta-readed by Kris.She is back from the i-net ban, so I have two betas now. Yay!

Uma, hun, I've tryed and send to you this chapter to both of your new e-mails...but I don't think you've got them... plz --->contact me :-)

* * *

"Merlin…I'm so dead…" Seamus couldn't stop repeating it almost the whole morning. Yet, he wasn't the only one who complained. Mione was right. Boys never thought that every muscle in their bodies would hurt like hell after yesterday's training. Although they hadn't complained too much like they were in the morning. 

Besides, the muggle blokes did help them with a little exercise in the morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They forced them to lay down on a floor near to beds, bend their legs into their knees so that their feet lay on the beds. Parker helped Harry, Diego to Dean, Alex to Ron, Chris to Seamus and Robert to Neville, while Red gave them instructions what to do for the first time, insisting that next time, they would be on their own. _

_They sat on the beds firmly holding down the wizards' legs._

_Red was walking from the one corner of the large dorm room to another._

"_All right ladies," He smirked. "Put your hands under your heads."_

_They all groaned, but did as he said._

"_On the count of three, you will try to get up, putting your right elbow to your left knee, lay down and repeat the same exercise only bringing your left elbow to your right knee. For the first time it would be hard enough, but try at least couple of times with both hands. Understood?"_

"_One question." said Dean. "By 'on the count of three', do you mean: one , two, Three! Or: one, two, three and Go, or one--- two and when you about to say three we already must start?"_

_Red looked a little puzzled for a moment._

"_Ah! What the hell! Start!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Why the heck they are looking so freakin' happy?" asked Ron, pointing at Parvati and Lavender, who were chatting animatedly with some girls from Slytherin. Ron was sitting between Harry and Neville in Charms class waiting for Flitwik's arrival to start the lesson. Dean and Seamus were sitting on their desks in front of them. None of the muggles were in Charms, Divination, or Transfiguration or DADA, either. Basically because in these classes they supposed to be working with their wands casting spells. Only wizards and witches could do that. "I'm sitting here in pain, and they're over there smiling…bloody hell! I even couldn't eat properly at breakfast 'cos my stomach hurt like hell!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something in answer, but was interrupted by Malfoy, who sat heavily on the desk between Dean and Seamus, causing them pull aside a little.

"Somebody AK me!" he cried in despair.

"My pleasure, Malfoy." replied Dean taking his wand from the desk.

"What happened ferret boy?" asked Ron.

"Do. Not. Say. That. Name. Again!" angrily stated Draco.

"Why not?" Ron continued, grinning. "I know you love it."

Everybody was looking at him waiting for reply.

"That sadistic-old-muggle-filthy-fucking-piece-of-shit."

"Training." The boys said in unison and started to laugh.

"I ….can't…laugh…" said Neville between laughs. "..stomach…ache…."

"So, Malfoy," asked Harry. "What did he call you?"

Malfoy crossed his hands on his chest. "I am NOT saying that."

"Oh my…" whispered Harry and then started to laugh once again. "..he didn't call you 'Ferret' didn't he?" Malfoy blushed madly, his face as red as Ron's hairs.

"I love that man!" exclaimed Ron happily. When everybody turned to look at him, his face became as red as Malfoy's. "Not like that, you perverts!"

The classroom doors flew open and professor Flitwick walked into the room. "Children, please take your seats, we'll start the lesson now." he said as he stepped on hill of various books so the class full of Slytherins and Gryffindors could see him despite his height.

"You can put your wands aside, because today will be strictly a lecture lesson. I don't want to get down hard on you for your first lesson of the year. If you want to, you can write down what I am about to say. But I suggest you just sit and listen, because the information I am about to teach you, won't be in you upcoming NEWTs test."

The class became quiet and everybody prepared for another 'nap time' lecture comparing it to History of Magic lessons. However, after the professor started to talk once again, only he bought their attention.

"Today's lesson's theme are 'Neuri'. Anybody can say who they are?"

Harry looked around the room and saw that nobody had raised a hand. Flitwick saw it too, and continued to speak further.

"Neuri are people in European Scythia regarded as magicians, or wizards and witches. Every member of it, being a wizard, becomes a wolf once a year."

"I still don't see their connection with Charms," Draco Malfoy raised his voice. "It's only a legend. None of it is real, anyway."

"Mister Malfoy, please raise your hand before you speak next time. "Replied the professor. "And believe me, there is a connection. The Neuri are not a legend. However, only part of it is true." He looked at the class, checking if they were still interested. Even Crabbe and Goyle.

"They are not what we would call your average witches and wizards. They do not practice wand magic; their magic is strictly wandless and wordless. But with one condition…they can use only one-maximum three spells. That's where they step in with their connection with today's Charm lessons…. It comes from their birth."

Blaise Zabini raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr.Zabini?"

"What did you mean by 'from their birth'?"

"They are muggle born. Mostly they are born with their powers, but already formed muggle-born wizard from our world can became one of them, too. But only strictly by incident. Nothing less."

"That means no half-bloods and purebloods?"

"Correct, Mr. Zabini. For the last couple of thousand of years were registered only about sixty Neuri in our world. The majority of them are connected with physical traumas. However, all of them with time became able to do wand magic again, because in every case, each person was unable to perform wand magic for a different time of period."

"Professor?"

Flitwick turned to Harry Potter, seeing as he raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

" About their special condition of casting spells… which spells do they use?"

"Good question, Mr. Potter. You see - that's the most interesting part. The most widespread are: Wingardium Leviosa, which naturally goes with Accio, Legilimens – Occlumens,Aspectus Acies and Sensus Interior. You may not know the last two yet…

Aspectus Acies improves person's sight and provides ability to see in the dark.

Sensus Interior, however, allows a wizard to become an empath, but only for a very short period of time. If the wizard or witch previously could not control empathic feelings, the consequences might be very tragic for their psyche. …as I said, these are most common of all.

The rarest are Phasma Phasmatis, Incendio and Protego. The first and the last time when Incendio was used, the fire which was created was almost impossible to destroy. Even with water spells… In 1675, a man name Dougal O'Leary used it, when he found his wife with her lover. The whole village with a population of 750 burned down…

Phasma Phasmatis was very useful for thieves: the ability to make a person almost invisible, but still not until the end. The person appeared as a ghost, possessing the ability even of walking through walls. But in reality stayed human….

But the most interesting is Protego. It is the only known counter curse for Avada Kedavra."

"But sir," Malfoy interrupted him again. "There is no counter curse against AK, besides, a simple Protego could not counter it."

"You're wrong here, Mr. Malfoy. Protego which is cast by Neuri IS a counter spell against Avada Kedavra, but is NOT by an average wizard. The shield is so intense and strong, only because it is supported by the casters' own energy. Its casting drains a lot of it. But is strong enough to defend it's caster."

He looked at another raised hand in the class.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"And what about this wolf thing once a month. They're werewolves or something?"

"At the beginning Ms.Parkinson, I said that only part of the legend is true. No, they are not. But they are much stronger that average muggles, and can be very aggressive. But this does not depend on the moon condition once a month."

"In that case," Harry started to speak, "if these 'Neuri' are real, why didn't they helped us with Voldemort?" when he said this, part of the class flinched at the name.

Professor hesistated before answering this question.

"The last Neuri registered was more than three hundred years ago. Their magic is undetectable by our Ministry. We simply can't locate them. They live among muggles… you couldn't recognize him or her simply by looking at the crowd, Mr. Potter. If they don't want to be relived, you will never know."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so some of those spells are my creation ( Aspectus Acies, Sensus Interior, Phasma Phasmatis - those are translation from Latin, seeing + sight, 'inner feeling' and last one is 'ghost').

Before you have any questions: I didn't wanted make those 'muggles' - super humans, so I looked in i-net and found basic information about these 'Neuri'--->

"Neuri are people in European Scythia regarded as magicians, or wizards and witches. Every member of it, being a wizard, becomes a wolf once a year."-----> I don't remember correct adress, but it was one of the ancient translations for an english word 'magic'.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling ( exept MY plot and OC!)..Oh, and two flashbacks and Filch's words are taken from "Harry Potter and SoS."(I didn't wrote them myself)

* * *

**The Gryffindor Drummer**-Thanx, yep,-they all are. I'll explain in some later chapters which one use which spell. (As they use from one to three spells. ). But you could already have guessed this from some previous chapters. 

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton**-You guessed,I'll give you a cookie. This won't be in this chapter, but in next one. Boys will already know who is Mione. But I'm not telling you how..you'll have to wait ...:-)

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**- Thanx. They kinda already are. ( 'Mione,Parker and Co.)As I remember, only Dean was I guess another muggleborn in one year with Hermione, others are purebloods and halfbloods, so they can't. Next update I guess will be by the end of next week.

**Hermione-Potter-52036**- Well, she will start slowly from this chapter on. She's only like third day at Hogwarts. I didn't felt like writing it too fast. In that case, story wouldn't be interesting.( at least I hope it is).Honestly, I haven't thought about when to put them together...I wanted in the middle. So, I still thinking about the better way.

* * *

And now, on thith the story...

I

I

I

Same day, 'Wizard Studies' class for muggles:

All of four team members sat in their places at their desks waiting for their 'Wizard Studies' teacher. But couple of minutes later they let a groan of disappointment after seeing who entered in the class. Colonel Stryker. They all stood up greeting their teacher.

"Oh crap…."- Moaned Parker.

He stood in front of his class looking at them with his usual unreadable expression of his eyes.

"You may sit down. - He ordered, and then they did, he started to informing them of the reason he got here in first. "I have a two news for you."- He informed them. "One is good, second is not so good. From which do I start? Good?"- He asked to his students.

Little more than a half of students sat still, however about fifteen of them raised their hands to vote 'for' good news. But they remained in minority. Seeing result, he continued: "Let's start from the bad…. Your 'Wizard Studies' class has been canceled until Friday. Your teacher will arrive, and your lessons will continue according to your time tables."- He took a couple of steps, so he was closer to the first row of desks.

Seeing their happy faces he continued with the smirk on his face. "Don't be so happy, that doesn't mean that you will have your free period, no. Lessons will be replaced, and instead there will be more 'Logic' classes in this week. I do hope that you all already done your home assignment on this lesson." – He walked back at the teacher's desk and sat on the chair. "Don't you?"

He looked carefully at the class full of students, and confirmed his suspicions. Only ten of them have raised their hands in confirmation. Five from 'Gamma'- as usual, two from 'Delta' one from 'Beta' and also two from 'Alpha' (no surprise there, as he remembered Lynx has always done all of her homework's long before the deadline. _Smart girl, indeed…A little bit know-it-all…but still his best student. _)

Red raised his hand. Colonel nodded and Red stood up saying: "Permission to walk back to dormitories and bring homework to the class, sir." He was second with Mione who did their task, which supposed to be done only on Thursday.

"Permission granted."

They stood up and headed out of the classroom to their dormitories. Red and Mione started walking towards marble stairs, while other to the North Tower, their accommodation place.

They both started to walk up the 'enchanted' staircase, Red leading the way. But then, suddenly he tripped when he was walking up, staircase begun to move. He couldn't hold his balance and felt himself falling backwards.

"Oh Fuck!"- He screamed and shut his eyes, but never hit the ladder.

He felt himself hanging in the air couple of millimeter of the ladder. Red opened his eyes and saw Mione standing above him and smiling. She was levitating him.

"Come on, Red."- She gave him her hand. "Get up. Before anybody catches us."

"Thanks."- He said as she pulled him up. "But you shouldn't have done that, if someone saw us…Quoting Stryker: We are not supposed to drive unnecessary attention by displaying our 'special' abilities."

"Everybody are at their lessons right now. Besides, - she grinned- Lila would never forgive me, if you'd come back with a bruise on that precious ass of yours, which she loves very much."

She continued to walk up a bit and then jumped from one staircase from another. Red followed her shortly asking: "I still hate this thing. Why the heck do they need moving staircases? It freaks me out. How can you do it?"

She turned around and faced Red, still continuing moving up , only backwards.

"Doing what?"

"This!"- He pointed at her legs-"Moving so easily."

"Don't know…it's a natural talent."

"Yeah, right."- He walked more careful now after the incident. –"By the way, does those lacy knickers you're wearing right now have a matching bra in complete?"

She quickly understood that he saw them while she was standing near him and helping him up. Mione rolled her eyes and turned around once again. "Still can't find a present for Lila's birthday?"

"How the hell do I have to know what to get to a girl on her eighteenth birthday? My imagination doesn't want to work properly. I'm desperate. Anyway…- he stopped and looked around. They both now stood in some dark corridor, not knowing where they are. Staircase quickly moved away, and they were trapped in there. –"..where are we?"

They began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Mione started to walk first, Red following shortly behind her carefully looking back every few seconds. He stopped and started concentrating, circling around himself. Then he heard a voice in his head whispering _: "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner. They're in here somewhere, _he heard him mutter_, probably hiding." _He could hear someone getting nearer.

He quickly ran to Mione, trying not to make any possible noise, and whispered to her: "Someone is following us. I can hear his thoughts, he's getting nearer."

"Who?"

He concentrated once more, and added after a second. "Caretaker."

She paled. "Filch. We are not supposed to be here. It is one of the forbidden places on his list. If he'll found us here…"

"He has a list?"- he looked down on the floor and saw an old nasty cat looking at the curiously. Red looked back at Mione and arched his eyebrow. She saw the cat too.

"Run!"-she whispered back.

They sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following. They swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Mione in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway.

"I think we've lost him," Red panted, leaning against the cold wall

and wiping his forehead.

Mione was still standing, breathing heavily. She was looking around herself and saw couple of doors in the wall. They were in the end of the corridor. She slowly walked to one of them, and pulled the doorknob. Door was closed. Touching it, she felt a different sensation, just like had touched Harry Potter for the first time on Sunday.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts._

_"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"_

_The lock clicked and the door swung open -- they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Red's voice snapped her back. 

"He's near!"

She sat down near the door and moved her hand on the doorknob a little more to the right. She felt that with her hand door's lock was moving as well. She stood up and pulled the doorknob again. The door was open. They both walked in and she turned around to face the room. It was empty and dusty.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant._

_**End of Flashback**._

* * *

"Fluffy…"- was all that she managed to say. Red was looking at her with interest in his dark blue eyes. 

"What?"

"Nothing."- she retorted quickly.

He walked at the door again, touched it saying: "He's gone. I don't hear him."- He looked back at her : "Let's go. We're already late for class."

"Right."- she said back, and they walked out of this strange room.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Let me know,OK?**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Harry Potter...**

* * *

**Sweet-Lemmon**- Thanx, glad you like it. Next update will be in two weeks, I guess...Too much homework, and It's an end of the year..so, you get the picture... 

**broadwaychick07**- I know, I know...I'll try to move it faster as I can...I don't think, that story will be more than like 35-40 chapters...I hope so...Thanx for reading and rewieving :-) I really appreciate that .

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton**- Hey, good idea you have there. Actually I thought about something a little bit different, but your idea could heat up as well...Can I maybe use it? ( I'll add , that it was your idea..., if you agree of coarse). Thanx for reading and rewieving, I'll try my best.:-)

**The Gryffindor Drummer**- Thanx ;-) really glad you like it so far. I hope you'll like this one , too.:-)

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**- I'll try my best to write this story further and add next chappie ( probably at the end of the month...I'm kinda busy for the next few weeks...). Thanx for reading and rewieving, glad you like this so far.:-)

* * *

A/N: All cookies for helping me with this one goes to Uma.:-)Read and Enjoy!

* * *

I 

I

Wednesday came faster than they thought. Parker along with Diego and other 'muggle-gryffindor' boys sat at the Quiditch pitch waiting for girls to start their afternoon training. None of the wizards and witches arrived yet. Today was supposed to be their second training together.

They all sat in a circle and talked among themselves. Apparently, Alex told about his suspicions about whole 'Hermione' thing to Chris, Robert and Red. Now they only waited confirmation from Parker and Diego.

"Have you checked yet?"- Parker asked Diego, reminding him their talk by the lake.

"I have couple of ideas…but I need your help guys."- He answered looking at his teammates. -"But this should stay only between six of us. Don't need to say about this stuff to girls, yet. They might slip this to Mione…"

"Do you really think, - said Chris, looking at Parker. - that she might be a witch?"

"Let's say, there's a big possibility of it."- Admitted Parker putting his head in his hands. - "I don't even want to think about it…"

Robert put his right hand to sleek one of his hair locks back at it's place and turned to Red. "What did she said, once again?"

Red frowned: "If I'm not mistaken…_'Fluffy'_. And when I asked her, what happened, she said "nothing."

"Fluffy, - calmly spoke Diego, -was a big three-headed dog. She also saw Harry, Ron…and I guess she said something about Neville being there, too. I've spoken with her yesterday."

"And your idea?"- asked Alex, looking at Diego.

"Actually, that wasn't mine. – the blonde chuckled.- Remember what Red said yesterday to some first years, which were staring at him in the common room?"

"Take a picture, it'll last longer?"

"You've got Bingo!"

"And the point is?"- asked confused Red.

"We have to find her photographs. Either Harry or Ron must have them. Three of them were best friends. They just have to had them."

"We can't just went to them and ask to show those pictures, without _'why'_ in following question."- stated Parker.

"Who's said, - started Red, which finally understood Diego's idea, - that we have to ask them.

Alex grinned to him, and devious smile appeared on his face and then said. "We could always look in their minds for our interesting answers. Find out there they keep them, and take a look by ourselves."

"I'll take Harry, - Red said to Alex.- You take Ron."

" Count me in."- he grinned replying.

"Okay…- finally said Parker.- "Then, let's meet tonight after midnight in the common room and exchange information."

Chris, who was silent last couple of minutes stood up and crossed his hands on his chest facing field entrance. "Do you reckon Doc, how much time will it take her to put all pieces together?"

"I don't think it'll takes much Ghost….with a couple of intense flashbacks like last ones…- Diego replied thinking about all of possibilities.-...but we won couple of weeks ahead her."

"How so?"- asked Robert.

"We forgot to mention one little detail, when we told her Harry's story…."- said Parker, also standing up and stretching his legs and arms.

Diego keep on continuing after him: "…That her name was Hermione…we told her it was Jane…Jane Granger."

I

I

I

I

I

Training went well so far, but Harry wasn't sure if all that they've done could considered as 'better' than in previous training. He stood aside from 'obstacle line' with Mione watching whole training from the distance. He was listening her orders to her teammates and some advice on his housemates training, too.

"You see,- she started pointing at Seamus, which Harry agreed looked at field even poorer than Lavender and Parvati. Both girls have done better than him. And Harry just couldn't figure out how to make him do better. He seemed to get pretty fine with both: obstacles and the 'mine field', but he got it bad with the hanging rope. Somehow, he couldn't climb up on it, so he lost his time. Even after Harry have found out, that colonel didn't really cared about timing, he still thought that they all should try their best. After all, they could not jump on the next training level: hand-in-hand and combat without previous muscle and reflex training. –" Gall's got strong legs, but weak upper halve and hands. He's playing football I guess, they don't use hands while playing at all. So just try to make him do some exercises for that part. Couple of them are on that paper which Nitro gave to you."

"I know, but there are some different types of push ups, and I don't even think we could start with them, too complicated for the beginners."

"Come on, - she hit him playfully in his left arm,- I'll show you couple of those, moves, which weren't included in your papers."

He looked at her and grinned: "Sure, you'll be my savor."

She looked at the field, obviously choosing on which of her teammates she would like to perform those new moves. Today they made the obstacle line all together. While Harry took his time too take a look at her closer. She wore the same uniform as in previous time, her hair were held up in the tight bun. He saw as she bit he lower lip, thinking and choosing. Finally, she made her choice.

"Ghost! C'mere!"- she yelled to Chris, which finished this time all line first. He slowly stood up from the sand and headed over to her and Harry. Mione turned her head -"Harry and if you could get Seamus here, too."

"Okay."- He looked around, trying to find Finnegan in the black-red crowd. "Gall! Get ya ass together, and move it right here!"

Then both Chris and Seamus stood in front of them, Mione said just one word: "Down."

"You're kiddin'?"- asked Chris. But then seeing the look on her face, he just rolled his eyes and mumbling something like "Why me?" he lied down on the ground pulling his hands in front of him, staying in first position to make 'push-ups'. His hands keeping him only in couple of millimeters from the ground.

Harry looked at Mione and quickly understood without a word what he is supposed to do further. He turned to Seamus and commanded to him, too: "Down, Gall."

He did as Harry said, but adding a little complaining about : "I never thought, that phrase 'Power corrupts' might be referring to you Harry."

"It's Raven to you, Gall."- mentioned Mione, and then added : "Ghost, up!"

Chris quickly stood up in front of her, waiting what to do next. Harry caught up and said Seamus to stand up, too.

Then, they have repeated this exercise about thirty or forty times around. Up-and-down, up-and-down. Harry could swear on his invisible cloak, that Finnegan cursed him in his mind at least ten times to hell and back, and even was thinking of hexing him in a few unpleasant to Harry hexes.

Training ended in about twenty minute, and everybody were heading back to their dorms.

I

I

I

I

I

Later in the evening, when Harry was sitting in the common room and making his Potions assignment, he felt something very disturbing. Like somebody was watching him with intense and trying to get into his mind. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating at his intruder. He couldn't see his face, but felt something familiar about this person. His head started to ache, and when he closed his eyes he started to shake a little. His memories started to flew in front of his eyes backwards. Sixth year, fifth, fourth, third…Harry tried to remember Snape's lessons on Occlumence and started to block this person from his memories.

In a couple of seconds, he succeed and opened his eyes. Slowly glancing around the Common room, his gaze caught Red's, who was actually like staring at him. But Red quickly switched his gaze to Ron and Alex, who were playing wizard chess again. Something strange was in the Red's eye. His usually dark blue eyes were almost black and his eyeballs almost disappeared in this blackness. But then Red looked at Harry again, everything seemed fine again. Harry shook his head, thinking, that it was only his imagination again.

I

I

I

I

I

"What have you find out?"- whispered Parker as possible quietly as his could to Red.

"Not much, - Red shook his head.- I don't know how, but Harry blocked me out, before I could find something useful."

"And you?"- Parker turned his attention at Alex.

Six of them sat together in the Common room. The fire in the fireplace was almost gone, and they were in almost complete darkness.

"Spoon got those pictures, but they are currently at his house. However, I found out something interesting, - his face was completely serious now. – Colin Creevey, sixth year Gryffindor. He has this mania of taking pictures, and has the only camera in the Tower. He usually keeps all negatives here."

"Where is he keeping them?"- asked Chris.

"His bed is first to the right in the sixth years boys dormitories. He got this little trunk under his bed."-he replied back. -"Could you bring them?"

"No problem – grinned Chris back.- Only all of you should go first to dorms, and get to bed. It'll be suspicious if someone wakes up, and found us all here."

"Okay, we'll be waiting."- yawned Red, as they stood up, and went back to their beds.

As soon as everybody were out of his sight, Chris looked around and closed his eyes. Couple of seconds later, he slowly began to fade in the darkness. His skin was almost transparent now, and if somebody saw him right now, they've get a heart attack right away.

He slowly made his way up to the stairs, unlikely to Hawk, he couldn't see in the dark, he was trying to be careful remembering not to make a noise and avoiding hitting some things in the road. He could walk through different subjects, but still this feeling was very unpleasant to his body.

He returned to his dorm ten minutes later, with couple a folders with different photographs in it. On the first cover was written - "Harry Potter: Year Two." And gave it straight to Parker.

He opened it and through his bright green-black sight (in this colors he was able to see in the night) saw three figures in the first picture, which gleamed with some yellow, red and bright blue colors. His heartbeat slowed down for a second and then started to go faster and faster at each second… Even without a flashlight he could clearly see those bushy hairs of her (which she learned to tame then they were fourteen) and small frame of her figure. She was smiling to him at this picture and waving happily, while two boys on he opposite sides were holding her in a small group-hug, laughing and waving with their free hands as well.

"…Oh crap…"- he whispered to himself. She really was Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

I 

**A/N: So? How do you like it so far?Rewiev and let me know:-) Love you all already:-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**The Thirteenth Sapphire**- Thank you :-) trust me, she will:-) but only not so fast, 'cos story promises to be quite long.

**broadwaychick07 **- Thank you very much! Well, in this chapter there's another addition to the plot. So what they'll do with info and more H/Hr will be only in next chapter,though.

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton - **Thank you :-) No, they haven't...maybe later, maybe not. ( I know, I'm evil :-). This chapter will be dedicated to Parker's father. ( you'll understand, how they are related, and yes, Parker and Harry are cousins)

**Lily and James Love 4 ever **- What's nex? I can't tell you. if you wan't to find out, you'll have to read:-))

**The Gryffindor Drummer **- So, that's the next one, but I don't really know how long will it takes to write next one...maybe week ar two. It's all depend's from my exams.

**Hermione-Potter-52036**- Yep, they know.( smart boys, aht can I say. They aren't best for nothing:-) ..but she don't and Harry also don't know it...

A/N:Sorry for so late update, but as I've said earlier...I don't have much time with all preparations for my term exams. From them now depends If I will stay on a budget place and continue my education for free or I won't. So... Next chapter will be available in the week or two.

Somebody is watching IIHF? (International Ice Hockey World Championship)? I went on a match yesterday...pretty cool, considering that we've won ( Sarauj Latvija!). Friday is one play against Canada and on Saturday with USA...

Anyway, on with the story, Read and Enjoy!

:-)

MI6 (Secret Intelligence Service) Headquarters:

Vauxhall Cross

London, England.

General Paul Evans-James was walking down in the corridor to his office. He was supposed to have a short briefing with some of his colleagues. All of them he knew, since his own training in 'the village' (their own created code name for base of Hamilton Intelligence Center in Scotland).

Paul himself was a head director of thirteenth department in the MI6. Thought no one nor in MI6 or MI5 knew what they were really doing. Even prime minister didn't.

He turned forty only in this year, and already was in the rank of general for six. He was relatively young comparing to other his colleagues who shared his rank in the army. Still, he was not looking on his years. Tall, with broad shoulders and lean muscles- he was the object of desire almost of all single women in the HQ. His dark- brown almost black hair was divided into a hair parting (on the right party) and is combed back. His piercing green eyes that were brightly allocated on its slightly sunburnt face added final touch.

13. Department submitted directly to a council, which was known under the code name 'Triumvirate'. Only five people in the country knew who the three leaders of Triumvirate - their advisers. Moreover, general was one of them. Other four were Colonel G. Stryker head of H.I.C., Major-General Michael Hudson (chief of 'Watchers', inside security division of MI6), Brigadier Mathew Fairchild -the chief of a technical department and Lieutenant- Colonel (Dr.) Theodore Richards- the chief of the medical center.

He walked into his office and saw three people sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. They stood up and have saluted him and sat down.

"Gentlemen."- He greeted them politely.

"Finally Evans!" - Said black man in his middle forties smiling, when the formal greetings were done. "Where have you been? I don't have much time, you know."

"Traffic."- Paul answered calmly.

He was quite used to be called just 'Evans'. His biological father was some guy with this last name. All he knew about his real family was the things that he heard from nuns at orphanage, when he was little. All woman are the same, and they being no exception, and liked to gossip very much. They said that the car, which brought baby crib with him inside, looked very expensive. Obviously, some bloke knocked up some rich girl and her father was not pleased with the idea of having bastard for grandson.

With the baby was attached a letter with the date of his birth and name: Paul Evans. That was his name until he was adopted at the age of four by Corporal Jarrod James. When his last name was changed to 'Evans-James'.

When he started his education, by going in 'village's' primary school at seven, one little problem arisen. His new family was quite big, because of his father's siblings. He had two brothers, and all three of them were identical triplet (only with addition of different eye color). His father was his swimming instructor, his uncle Julian was his math teacher and second Uncle Jason was their history teacher. That's why considering, that they had too many teachers to be called Mr. James, everybody decided to call him by the first part of his last name (plus with addition, that they've already had five Paul's in the same year). Although a stripe on his shirt said P. Evans-James.

He looked at his friend and grinned a little remembering, that exactly their habit of calling him 'Evans' helped him to find his real family twenty years ago. It was not like that he did not loved his father, or his uncles…but still, it was not the same.

_Flashback:_

_Two black Jeeps were driving on the quiet street of the town called Little Whining. It was New-Years Eve and company of four people was coming back to the base of H.I.C. from the Spencer's Minor, where they spent their Christmas vacation. _

_Outside was snowy and highway was closed due to the recent storm. That is why they had to drive back through this town._

_Paul was the driver in the first car and Ted sat near him. In the second car were Gin and Michael._

_Snow stopped around an hour ago and the night sky was clear and bright._

_Suddenly he saw quite unusual situation on the left side of road. At the bus station stood group of teens, and it seemed for him (also knowing from personal experience) that next step would be fight._

_In the center stood tall redheaded girl, who was holding her hands with some tall black haired boy with glasses on his face. Next to her stood another girl, she was rather petite, and had curly blonde hair. Three of them were surrounded by group of some blokes in the weird black robes and were threatening them with some sticks._

_Paul opened the door and made a sign with his hand to Ted asking him to follow. He stepped out of the car not bothering to put on his winter jacket. He was dressed in his usual uniform: black swat boots with black camouflage B.D.U. pants tucked in. Black tight T-shirt with the bulletproof waistcoat and two holsters with pistols under his arms. On his left shoulder was a bandage with a sign of MP (Military Police)._

_He slowly made his way to the group, his friend behind him. Blokes in the black coats stood in the circle around the three teenagers. Paul briefly looked back through his right shoulder and saw that Ted, Gin and Michael took their guns out for the safety measures._

_Seemed like the group was arguing about something that he did not quite understood. At least now, they were busy to notice them, as they came closer._

"_So it's true then Potter?"- Said tall guy with the long blond platinum hair.-"You're not only a muggle-lover but a blood traitor, too."_

"_Leave him out of this, Malfoy!"- Angrily spat redheaded girl._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, MUD blood"- drawled a skinny boy with ugly long nose and greasy black hair. "Don't you dare to threaten us."_

"_Yah, it is."- the boy with glasses proudly answered- "We're going to marry soon after graduation, and guess what Snivellus? You aren't invited!"_

_Blonde girl saw Paul and mouthed to him 'Please help'._

"_You're both wandless"- another bull-like boy smirked. –"Give it up Potter. And maybe we won't kill your muggle friend here."- With this he pointed at blonde girl slowly._

"_Lizzy has nothing to do with it,"- the redhead obviously became very angry.- so sod off Nott!"– She looked at the spot in witch her friend was looking and saw group of armed people coming to them. They were not wizards and were dressed in army uniforms. She added: "You can't harm us!"_

"_Try me, mud blood."- said the blonde guy aiming his stick at her throat._

_Paul decided to interfere._

"_Any problems, Ladies?"- He asked aloud looking at the redhead. Then he looked further at the stick and finally at its holder._

"_No, not at all, sir."- She answered looking at him._

_The boy with glasses put his arm on the blonde's stick and slowly pulled it down saying: "These gentlemen were just leaving."_

"_Is that so, Potter?" – the greasy haired guy scowled and with one swift motion pulled blonde girl to him, pointing his stick at her head._

_Paul heard couple of clicks but didn't looked back, knowing that his friends aimed their guns at the blokes and have removed the safety locks._

"_I suggest you,"- started Paul, - "put this thing down, you don't want to spend your New-Years Eve with the hole in your head, do you?"- His voice was cold and serious. _

_A couple of blokes backed of and hid their sticks in their pockets. The bull-like guy whispered to the blonde: "I saw those things in muggle-studies, Lucious."- he pointed at the guns- "There will be another time, we better back off._

"_You don't tell me what to do, you filthy muggle!" - snapped greasy guy, - "Or I'll Adava her!"_

"_I am not going to focus my attention on the shit that you just have said. However, I do warn you..."- he took a step closer to him. The bloke continued to stay where he was standing, with the girl in front of him, but Paul clearly saw that he was nervous. He was shaking a little and a drop of sweat was forming at his forehead.-"I'm counting to three. One..."- he made small step closer,-"...two..."- he made another one, but the guy continued to stand where he stood, trying to show that he wasn't afraid._

_In the last second he decided to take bloke by surprise and did not said 'three'._

_He quickly took another step forward putting his left leg in front. With his right hand he pulled blokes left hand aside (the one, in which he was holding his stick) and with left, pulled girl by her shoulder away from him. After this, his right knee hit the bloke in the stomach. Paul continued hitting him with the back party of his left hand to his nose. He let go of his hand and with another his right's legs hit, thrown him onto the ground._

_The bloke was lying down with his left hand around his stomach and the right one was holding his bleeding nose._

_Paul took his stick and broke it into two pieces, and threw them back to him._

"_Three."_

_He turned to the girls and Potter guy asking: "Do you need a ride? We have free space in the car."_

"_Sure,- said the redhead finally.-"Thank you sir."_

"_Not a problem"_

_While other the blokes helped the 'greasy one' stand up, Paul lead them to the car with his friend following them. He heard couple of soft 'pop's' and turned around. The street was clear, nobody was there. Only snow lying on the ground tainted with small amount of blood. The only reminder of greasy git._

_He opened car's door and after they sat in he closed it and sat back into his drivers place._

"_So,"- he turned back looking at his pasengers- "Where to go?"- he saw that guy with glasses pulled his arms around redhead and held her tightly to him. The blonde girl sat quietly, looking out the window. They looked around sixteen, mayde seventeen._

"_Private Drive #4."- said the redhead, and when whispered to her neighbour: "It's all right James, I'm fine..."_

_Ted opened the door and sat in, too._

"_Thank you very much, sir."- said the blonde girl._

_Paul smiled turning back and fastened his seat-belt. "Please, don't call me 'sir'. I'm not that old."_

"_Okay..sir-I mean, officer..."_

"_I'm afraid," - started Ted- "that it's first time we're in this town, so you'll have to show us the way."_

_He got the car and turned out on road._

"_Do you happen to know those freaks?"- Asked Paul._

"_They did looked kinda strange..."- added Ted._

"_Yeah. Unfortunatly, the one which you've got a broken nose goes with the one school with us."- the boy answered with hints of admiration in his voice.- "Wait, 'till I tell Sirius and Remus...the others graduated couple of years ago."_

"_You better try to stay away from them."_

"_We'll try officer. They just got us unprepared."_

_They arrived fifteen minutes later. Just when both cars stopped, a welcoming party (looking quite worried) ran out of the front doors._

_Paul stepped out and opened the door, helping the blonde girl and then the redheaded one to step out._

"_Lily! Where have you been!"- small, middle aged woman, in her evening dress with a coat on, ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly._

_(only now Paul understood, that he didn't even bothered to ask their names. As he remembered from 'the talk', the blonde's name was Lizzy, and the boy's James. He didn't hear the redhead's name, though.) _

"_Lily, Lizzy..James..."- said a male voice. A man in his middle fiftees walked closer to them and also hugged her. Paul saw another pair standing at the porch. Another girl with short brown hair with a fat bloke, who was little bit taller that her. They stood side and didn't came to greet them. The man continued: "What's the meaning of this?"- he asked pointing on the Jeeps._

_Paul saw that man had green eyes, same ad Lily (and his, by the way). He had dark brown, almost black hair with big amount of grey in them. He was couple of inches smaller than Paul was, but still was rather tall._

"_Dad, that nothing really."- She was trying to calm him down.- "We've just missed the last bus, and officers were kind enough to drive us back."_

_Satisfied with explanation, man turned to him and said: "Thank you for helping officer..."_

_Michael stepped out of the car and yelled: "EVANS! Time to get back, or we're going to be late for the morning briefing, again!"_

"_Officer Evans?"- he asked in disbelieve, but then like he decided something, continued: "Thank you once again." –He pulled his hand in front of him like asking to shake it. Paul repeated the motion and shook man's hand. However, when he tryed to pull his jand back, he saw that the man was still holding his hand tightly and now looked at him with the shock in his eyes._

_In the second paul understood what he was looking at. Paul was dressed in the simple T-shirt, which left his hands exposed to sight. He had small birth mark on his right wrist (Ted always joked, saying that it looked like a 'Mercedes-Benz' sign. Only without a circle)_

_Still holding Paul's hand, the man turned his right wrist exposing the same birth mark on the same place._

"_H..h..how..."- he finally said stummering.-" How old are you?"_

_Paul swallowed hard, looking around. Everybody calmed down and were quiet listening to both of them._

"_Nineteen, sir. Will be twenty in February."_

_The man let go of his hand and put it near his heart. He suddenly started to shake, and looked like he was in a big pain. He sat on the snow. The woman ran to him and held his free hand saying nerviously: "Mark! Mark! What's wrong?"_

"_Ted!"- Paul yelled-"Ted!"_

_Ted quickly ran out of the car as did others._

"_Quickly, I think he had a heart attack!"_

_Ted pushed woman aside, saying, that he was a doctor and that he needs to be brought back in house. While Gin and Michael helped Ted to bring the man into the house, Paul was sent for Ted's medical kit, which was back in the jeep._

_When he ran back into the house, he saw that Ted already layed the man on the nearest couch and took of his sweater and shirt. Lily stood neardy sobbing and holding her mother tight._

"_Found it?"_

"_Yeah.."_

_Ted bent down and listened his heartbeat, then checked his eyeballs and touched his neck for pulse. He inserted an ampoule into a syringe and has made an intravenous injection of some yellowish liquid._

_Mark stopped shaking and took in some slow breaths._

_Ted turned to woman saying: "Mrs.?"_

"…_.Evans…- she cut in. "Mrs. Evans"_

"_Mrs. .Evans" Ted paused glancing back at Paul. "You should calm down. It's was not a heart attack. You husband had an attack of diabetes. I have given him an injection of liquid insulin. Therefore, he will be fine in fifteen minutes. But he really should go and see doctor as soon as possible."- He stood up and took his kit. "We really should go, Paul."- He added taking few steps towards the door._

"_Right..."_

_The woman has caught Paul by his hand and turned him around asking nervously: "Where can we find you?"_

"_I'm afraid, I can't tell you this information, ma'am."_

"_Please, officer…"- he turned back to leave, but heard Ted's voice saying: "I think we will be back in this area in a week or two. Would like us to come by?"_

"_Of course officers. My husband and I will be waiting."_

_End of Flashback:_

Mathew stood up and gave him folder with documents saying: "Can you sign this and this?"

"That's this?"

"That's permission to change engines of 'Apache's'. We'll take them from MIG-31E and replace."

"But what about MI8? I though, you've going to use those."

"We have only seven pilots left. One helicopter on each team, it'll be enough. And we decided on Apaches because they're smaller than MI8."

"Okay."- He said, signing the papers.

"Thank you. Kay, I'm off to warehouse, Mr. Weasley is probably already waiting."

"I thought that he's coming only tomorrow."- said Michael.

"No, it's today. He has to charm helicopters, so they could actually fly. And,"- he made few steps towards the door.- "he'll help transform them to get them to Hogwarts."

"Why can't we do it in old way?"- Asked Michael looking at Paul, but Ted was the one who answered:

"And how could we explain, that the pair of 'muggles'…God, I hate this word…can easily pull those machines in air just with help of their thoughts?"

"Yep," - Michael chuckled. "Haven't thought about that."

"Kay…See you all later."- with this Mathew stepped out of the office.

Now it was Michael's turn to speak.

"We've done everything you have asked Paul. Sirius Black is cleared of all charges. We are expecting following articles in "The Times", "The Daily Prophet" and "The Quibbler". By eight o'clock on Monday morning every wizard in England will know that the 'muggles' cleared him."

"Thank you. And how about..."

"Done. We have tracked Pettigrew in the Docklands. Should I arrange to have him taken care of?"

"No." - his bright emerald eyes turned into dark-forest green color. "I'll do it myself, that's a personal thing."

"This will not bring your sister back to life, Paul." - added Ted.

"You right, it won't. At least I will get some satisfaction. Then I'll kill him, for everything he did to her."

"I don't think that Harry will appreciate this."

"Don't even start Ted. He'll never know."

"Aren't you going to tell him? I thought, that's why you wanted to visit Hogwarts."

"I do. But I don't think that I'm ready to face him…yet…"

"You had to start someday."- Said Michael, his eyes full of concern about his friend.

"I know… know..."

"Just don't wait too long, Paul."

"I won't Ted, I won't."

A/N: Okay,here it was ( the Next chapter).So? How do you liked it? If you wan't to tell me what you think, push the smal button down there...

I

I

I

V

and **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: as usual...I do Not own a thing...**

**

* * *

**

**The Thirteenth Sapphire**- Thank you very much for your review, you don't really know how much I appreciate this words from you.You're probably right, because I have so much things on my mind which I want to write on. I do hope that you'll like this chapter. :-)

**broadwaychick07**-Thanx,...yeah, poor Harry...but nor Parker nor Hermione don't know about Harry too. But they will-eventualy.Paul will have to talk with three of them.

**Caitlyn62442**-Thank you for review and the good one ( by the way). he will come sooner, 'cause starting from the next chapre things will go faster, seeing as they'll move out of Gryffindor Tower and will live on their own.

**Hermione-Potter-52036**- Thanx, next update will be within a week, I plan to send next chapter on friday, but I'll post it probably only on Sunday. We're going to our summer house for a weekend, and I don't have i-net there.

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton** - Thank you. I really hope that you'll like this one:-) Next upday mas on next Sunday.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Somewhere in Scotland. 

Harry Potter was sitting in the Common room and was looking through his Divination homework. The room was deserted, probably because there was only one hour left before the curfew and almost everybody was already in their beds. However, he learned that the muggles did not have curfew, strange enough. Professor Dumbledore allowed them to use the castle in any time they wanted.

He still wasn't quite sure why the hell he still took this class. Finally, he decided, that he needed to find a new way of 'killing himself' for the essay purpose.

Apparently he was not the only one that thought of this idea, seeing as Ron (who took this class too) was already consulting with Red about the different 'unused' by both of them before ways of death. Parker was in the Common room too, making his 'World History' assigment, but was too bored to continue and started advising his own ways. Harry decided to join in and an hour later four of them started to write 'a list'.

Some time later Ron choose to 'swallow a live lobster' by mistake rather than 'drowning in the toilet', Harry was still torn between 'accidentally stab himself with a lead pencil and die of lead poisoning' and 'slipping on banana peel'.

The door opened as Parvati and Lavender came in. Lavender sat herself at the free chair and Parvati sat on the armchair nearby. Both girls were obviously angry and irritated.

"What's up?"- Asked Harry.

"Parkinson's a bitch! That's what!"- Hissed Parvati. -"Can you imagine? Last week, before term started, Lav and I were at Madame Malkin's buying some new robe sets for this year. That bitch was there and herself the same blood-red mini-tube dress as I did!"

"Yeah, - Added Lavender- We heard her talking with Millicent today in the girl's bathroom on the third floor that she was going to wear it to the Halloween ball."

"What ball?"- Asked worried Ron. He didn't really liked those balls seeing as last one in their fourth year was a complete disaster for him. Sweet Merlin, if he supposed to be going in that terrible robe again, he will definitely have to eat those live lobsters.

"There's going to be a ball?"- This was Harry's question.

"You didn't know?"- Parvati was surprised, everybody talked about the upcoming ball since yesterdays evening. -"Harry, Padma told me yesterday that she heard Daphne talking with Draco about what she heard Mandy talking with Ernie which heard Anthony talking with Terry, and Terry said that Hannah was asked by Blase which was asked by Professor Dumbledore to organize a Halloween ball with Mione, Kevin, Alec and Darien together which they must be doing right now seeing as they have both Head's and CO's meeting in the Head's dorms." – she was talking really fast, like she was holding her breath trying to finish the long sentence.

"Huh?"-All the boys had the similar reaction, and Ron was first to recover.

"You know…I don't think that I really want to hear that again."

"Wow! – Grinned Parker.- That was really fast."

"Oh….and Parker.- Parvati stood up from her armchair, then walked next to him and sat near him on the couch. "I won't be able to show you castle on Saturday."

"Why?"- He looked really disappointed.

"You see, after I heard Pansy talking about that dress I kind of could not hold on and said everything I though about her. "

"And Professor McGonagall just happened to walk by,– Continued Lavender- Let's say: Gryffindor lost 20 points for the use of 'bad' language and she got detention with her on Saturday."

"Oh crap…"- the things weren't supposed to be like this, he didn't like when they didn't went in his way. He wanted to spend Saturday with this girl and he was sure as hell that he will. He only needed to think how.

Red saw his friend's reaction and couldn't help bit laugh a little, the sight of pissed off Parker was really worth it.

"Well, you always can wear a sign asking for detention with McGonagall. Maybe she'll go soft and helps you to get a date."

Parvati blushed: "This wasn't supposed to be a date, I would just merely showing him castle."

"Yeah, right."- laughed Lavender.

Parker thought for a second after Red's suggestion and came to conclusion that he was… bloody brilliant.

"You know, - he suddenly stood up.- I could kiss you right now. That's brilliant, just fucking brilliant!"

"Spare me honey, you know I love you- Red mocked him.- But you're really not my type."

"Oh, fuck off Spencer!"

Parker turned around and made a few steps towards the door then he stopped as he remembered something.

"I'm a idiot!- he hit his forehead with his right hand and turned around.- "Anybody knows Beta's password?"

"DILLIGAFF"- said a voice behind him. He looked back and saw that Diego came in . Parker walked past him and quickly put him hand on Diego's shoulder. "Thanks man, I owe you."- with this he quickly left the room.

"Strange word…"- said Ron.

"It means - Does It Look Like I Give A Flying Fuck?"- answered Red, and then added "Army slang."

"Interesting….and do you have a lot of them?"

"I could write a list for you."

"Cool. Hey, Harry- Ron made his offer.- How about some wizard chess?"

"Sure.- Harry answered and stood up from this chair stretching a little.-Only one round or two, I don't think I could last any longer."

Red sat near chess table too intending to watch their game.

Diego sat on the cozy couch feeling a little bit nervous. He was merely trying to read some book of Herbology, when he caught Lavender staring at him. But the girl could not probably know what she was doing to him. All his life he was avoiding this 'subject' –girls.

Heck, it's not that he didn't liked them…he did, he really did. But the fact being emphatic didn't helped a bit. Sure, during his years of training he learned how to control those feelings, which he got from the others. If he could concentrate enough, he could easily block himself from feeling any anger…..pain…..hate. He was as sure used to feel even other's arousal. For fucks sake! He, among with others emphatics, was removed from the barracks as soon as he hit fourteen for the safety measures. You try to sleep at night in the same room of randy teenagers. Of course, he got the privilege of his own room. Now, it wasn't easier again, it's been almost a week since he got to sleep in the same room with others again. The only problem from the start was only one. He slept in the same room as Harry Potter.

He got used to his friends emotions in sleep quite enough, but the thing was, Harry felt were new to him. The boy did constantly had some nightmares, and they were…terrible. Diego didn't needed to know what he dreamed of, feelings of fear , pain …..hate, insecurity and wishing to kill. Everything reminded to Diego about the things he, himself, wanted to forget.

She was still staring…he briefly looked raising his eyes from the page and swallowed. The girl was blushing. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a couple of locks were falling on her eyes. Her hazel eyes were scanning him up and down, her lips were parted a little and she was breathing heavily. He also saw that her white shirt was unbutton, at least three buttons from the top, which allowed him to see the swell of her breasts and her lacy black bra.

Damn! He quickly stood up and almost ran up to the boys' dormitories, as soon as he stepped in he closed the door and started to pull his shirt and pants of. He desperately needed a cold shower.

He was telling himself that she's probably barely seventeen- meaning she's underage, and seeing that he already was nineteen he could be put in the jail easily…..

She really didn't know what she did to him…or? She wanted him and he felt it, and now …he wanted her too.

"Red?"- suddenly asked Lavender.

"What?"- Harry and Ron just started they second game. Harry started with 'e4c5'- playing Sicilian defense with Ron's next move 'Nf3 d6', they both started to play Dragon's Variation of Defense, but Red honestly doubted, that they knew about this particular chess opening. This was then he was pulled back from the game by Lavender Brown.

"He's doing this again!"

"Who?"

"Diego! He's avoiding me!"- she almost cried.

"He's not playing for the other team?"-asked Parvati.

"Hell, no. Just ignore him, he's always like that. He's kind of shy and don't like being in the center of attention."

"But what did I do wrong? I just don't understand…."

"Want me to talk with him?"

"Could you?"- she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Why not?"

The door opened again and smiling a Parker walked in. Harry looked up from the desk and saw that instead of wearing his white uniform shirt he was now wearing bright yellow T-shirt with the big 'Rub My Lantern And See My Genie!.' words in front.

"So,- Harry asked grinning.- How much points did Gryffindor lost this time?"

"25, and weekend of detention."- Parker sat heavily on the couch and winked to Parvati and she blushed immediately thinking about their upcoming detention together.

"Where did you get this?"- asked Harry again, while Ron was thinking of his next move.

"It was a gift for Alec's birthday from Robert. Actually I even thought of taking another one, but decided against. 'Is my dick big for this shirt?'- sounds too dirty."

"Thank god! At least you've got some common sense left."- this phrase was said by Mione, who entered Gryffindor Tower just some moments ago. She walked next to Parker and stood in front of him.

"Enlight me."

"Uh?"- he desided to play a fool.

"Oh Honestly!- She exclaimed and put her hands on her hips. This outburst didn't remained unnoticed by Ron.

He pulled away from the chess board and like in the first time relly looked at the girl in front of him. All her appearance, her movements, her '_oh, honestly!'_- made him think for a moment, that he was seeing a ghost.

He quickly looked at Harry, but it seemed to him that he was the one who noticed this. This was the tone that Hermione always used on him when she was angry. Ron shook his head and desided that it was only his imagination.

"I was walking back to the Tower, and when I found Professor McGonagall standing in front of me saying that you've been walking around in castle in this!"- She pointed with her right hand at his T-shirt.

"Relax sis,- he put his hands on the couch saying- Come on, sit down and tell me about that ball."

She glared at him, but still sat down, making a note to herself that she couldn't stay mad at him long. McGonagall already gave him detention, so why really bother?

"So?"- Parvati and Lavender both moved and sat near her. "Tell us about the ball?"

"That's really nothing special. The Ball will be held on Halloween Eve. Everyone from fifth year and up will attend...we haven't decided much today."

"And you're going with?"-asked Lavender.

Mione shook her head: "Don't know. Although...someone already proposed."- she added last part very quietly almost whispering, so Parker wouldn't hear her. Boy, she was wrong.

"Someone what?"-Just like she thought, he didn't like the idea. He's been like this since the boys started to notice that she's indeed was a girl. Protective mood was on, and she prepared herself for another lecture. And he called her nag! He'd never even bothered to listen himself!

"Darien already asked me."

"And you? I do hope you've said NO."

"Actually, I've said that I'll think about it."

"No, no, no and no."- he looked quite angry. All that he wanted in the moment was go into the Delta's dorms and kick Ice's balls off. Problem- he didn't knew their password... He seriously doubted that Ice wanted her, just for her, and not for revenge. "Promise, you won't go with him."

"You're not going anywhere!"-she didn't needed to be a telepath to know what's happening inside his mind. He took his hand by his elbow like she was afraid that would really go. "Okay...I promise."

"Fine!"- he snapped and when one little idea got in his mind. Something that could piss Darien off and something he could be calm enough. Mione will be in the safe hands. He indeed was brilliant. If only he could pull it through... "You will go with Harry."

* * *

_A/N: So...a cliffie? I know...:-))) What will Harry say, and what about Mione? You'll read this in the next chapter:-)))))_

_And for now-_**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do Not own HP.

* * *

**Hermione-Potter-52036**- O yeah, trust me, they will go:-)))) How? You'll find out in a moment, hope you'll like it. Thank you :-)

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**- Thank you very much:-)

**The Thirteenth Sapphire**- Well, it's now and here:-) Hope you will like my solution. Thank you very much for reviewing, 'cos it's really makes me going.

**Tinkerbell821**- Thanx :-))))))))))) I really do hope that you'll like this chapter. I've tryed to make it worth your waiting.

**DestroyerDRT**- Thank you very much for your great rewiev and feedback:-) I write for my readers, even if it's just one person. Thank you, thank you very much!

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**- Thanx! read this chapter and you will know:-) ( I'll tell you a secret: they _will_ go...) :-)))))))))))))

**Darknight3030**- Later, later...I'm sorry to say this, but not in the next 2 chapters for sure. But he will...eventualy. As I've already said before, story promise to be BIG and LONG. Just, I can't see how they met and in a couple of days everything is over. Story will go faster from the next chapter.

**Caitlyn62442**- Thank you very much! Well, they will move out of the Tower, but only in the next chapter, in this I just wanted the to decide on question will she go with Harry? Next chapter will be available on next weekend.

* * *

Recap:

"_No, no, no and no."- he looked quite angry. All that he wanted in the moment was go into the Delta's dorms and kick Ice's balls off. Problem- he didn't knew their password... He seriously doubted that Ice wanted her, just for her, and not for revenge. "Promise, you won't go with him."_

"_You're not going anywhere!"-she didn't needed to be a telepath to know what's happening inside his mind. She took his hand by his elbow like she was afraid that would really go. "Okay...I promise."_

"_Fine!"- he snapped and when one little idea got in his mind. Something that could piss Darien off and something he could be calm enough. Mione will be in the safe hands. He indeed was brilliant. If only he could pull it through... "You will go with Harry." _

On with the story...

Harry was sitting on his chair and looking at the chess board, Ron just made his last move on Nxd4 Nf6 – which did not helped him to step a little bit closer to the victory. He was only listening to Mione as she was talking with Parvati, Lavender and Parker about upcoming ball. Why did Professor Dumbledore decided to hold it was beyond his understanding. Now he had one more problem to add on his list. How to find a date. After a couple seconds of thinking, he decided better to go alone. It was really far better than running around the castle searching some pretty and available girl for the matter.

Voices grew louder and he broke his attention from the board and looked at the couch near fireplace. Mione was clearly arguing with Parker about something. When, Parker became silent and said one phrase that got Harry's immediate attention.

"You will go with Harry."

Mione looked at Parker with a thought that he was just kidding. Surprise was written all over her face. She slowly stood up and made few steps closer to the fire. Parvati and Lavender were looking at her and waiting for reaction. Parker's suggestion made him in the center of the questioning eyes of the people who were now in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She turned around and laughed a little.

"Did you just said…. - she took a breath in – …that I will go with Harry?"

"Well, - he drawled, - I did speak in English after all."

"Really?"- She crossed her hands under her breasts- "And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"- She wasn't laughing anymore and was talking serious.

If she just was completely tense, when Parker was a picture of clear relaxation. He was leaning lazily on the back of the coach, his hands down in his pockets. He only smirked and continued simply looking at her, knowing that she just need to say everything she is thinking about it and when he would be relatively safe. She just needed to cool down, because facing her in anger was the last thing on his 'to do' list.

"You, - She pointed at him. - You have no rights! You…you cannot make me do what I do not want to! This is ridiculous! -Mione started pacing in front of the fire back and fourth. –I don't even understand why I am still talking to you?"

"So, - Parker finally decided to cut in. - You don't like Harry?"

Mione went speechless and turned to look at Harry. He did not say a thing. Harry just looked at her and opened his mouth, but didn't said a thing and closed it again. Mione looked at Parker, who smirked again knowing that he has her in the dead end. She looked back at Harry who was now blushing madly.

"I…- she started stammering. - I…It's not that I do not like him. He is a nice guy…but, but I know him for a week and… what if he has a girlfriend and what if he want already to ask someone else? You missed that! Yeah..."

Red was watching everything from aside with Ron not wanting to interfere, but knew that he should do it soon. Without mediator, they both could function in 'non-talking' regime for a long time. He leaned closer to Ron and whispered:

"Interesting…."

Ron chuckled and responded, "You have no idea…"

Parker turned his attention to Harry. "Potter, got a girlfriend?"

If it even was possible, when Harry did went even redder when he was before. Of coarse part of him was ragging in some minor anger what Parker just got and commanded him like that, other however was completely embarrassed explaining his 'love life' or his lack of it. True, that he didn't even had one. Some silly crush on Cho Chang in his fourth and fifth year he did not considered as love experience. She gave him his first kiss and they went on one date. That was it…..he quickly understood that they were completely wrong and one couple of common things which held them together were "Quiditch" and Cedric Diggory (her head fiancée). And do not forget Voldemort on his way, the last thing on his mind was love and girls. Harry decided to go in easiest way and answered simply: "No."

"That means…you don't like my sister?"- Hell yeah, Parker was definitely enjoying himself. Five more minutes and everything will go by hid plan. He added serious tone to his voice: "She's not pretty enough to be your date to the ball?"- He was clearly provoking him.

Harry glanced back at Ron, which was not helping by laughing with Red about his situation. He will remember this to him, definitely. Parker spoke to him completely serious and suddenly Harry caught himself on though that he didn't wanted to be on the end of his wand, in Parkers way- his fist.

"I like her. -Harry pulled together all his Gryffindor courage and now sat proud looking at his opponent.- Maybe it's she –who does not want to go with me?"

"I want. You've just never asked."- said Mione. She has told it as if she did not believe herself in thing that she just said.

"I didn't know! I was told about that ball only less than twenty minutes ago, for Merlin's sake! If you'd told us yesterday or if Professor Dumbledore have made announcement I would have knew."

"So if I have told, you'd asked?"

"Maybe. You didn't tell me that you like me either." He shook his head.

"And what do you think I should do? Walk around with poster on my chest 'I like Harry Potter'. I knew you for a week Harry, for a week."

"The feeling is mutual…..why are we still talking about this?"- His courage went away and he was now feeling embarrassed about having this conversation. He have never acted so bald around females, he was a shy type after all.

Mione looked at Parker and could swear that he looked rather relieved. He was the one who pulled them into this situation…something was wrong. He always liked to frighten her potential boyfriends by his possessive act over her, but now he simply pushed her to Harry. Something definitely was not right.

"Parker?"

"What?"

"I'm not going!"

"You have two possibilities. You go with Harry, or you won't go at all."

"He didn't even asked me!"

"He always could do it now!"

"Hey! I am still here, you know!

"You can't do that!"

"The hell I could! I'm older!"

"Six minutes doesn't count! Besides, I have a higher rank!""

"6.47!"

"Fuck that!"

"HERMIONE!"

"Do NOT Hermione me!"

"That's your full name isn't it?"

"Hermione…"- Harry murmured to himself. Hermione…in short – Mione. Her name was Hermione? Why didn't they've said sooner? He could not believe it.

Parvati, Ron and Lavender stared from Parker to Mione in amazement. Did he just say that her name was _Hermione_?

Mione didn't answer at this but simply stared at Parker. Her strong gaze became more intense with every second. Suddenly everything started to shake. Harry's quill that was lying on the table in front of the fire and couple of books flew in the air. Parvati and Lavender stared at this with amazement in their eyes, both girls observed whole situation between Mione, Harry and Parker without saying a word, and now both of the Princesses of Gossip of Hogwarts couldn't say a word at this. Ron otherwise somehow found some strength to open his mouth.

"Bloody hell…."

Red quickly understood the situation and strode towards Mione. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered quietly: "Relax….shh….calm down…"- but apparently this wasn't helping at all.

Parker was too caught up in this, his eyes were connected with hers and he was determinate to win this fight.

Quill and books kept hung in the air high above in the air, circling around almost under the ceiling.

Parker's gaze was almost penetrating and he wasn't reacting on the reaction outside as Mione.

The fire in fireplace became bigger and stronger….Parker stood up and made a step towards his sister. Tension between them grew bigger. The window opened and more books flew up in the air as well as few chairs. Suddenly, the air in the Common room became very hot, seemed like the fireplace became too small for a raging fire stream.

Ron turned around and saw that curtains near the window were on fire too. How this did happened he didn't understood. It looked like someone cast strong Incendio on them.

"The Bloody room is burning!"

As soon as Ron screamed this, Parker went out of his trance and now was rubbing his temples ….and fire disappeared. Chairs, books and quill went laid down on floor as well, and Harry saw that Mione was now shaking and sat down quietly on the floor.

Diego rushed out of dormitories downstairs in his black pj's as flash of strong energy hit him. He was more than used to Mione's display of abilities, but this was something new. Seemed like energy was twice bigger now. He saw how things flew down and fire disappeared. He knew that Mione was responsible for the first part. When she was nervous, she could not quite control her telekinesis. However, pyrokines was something which none from their team possessed. The closest available were Burner from 'Beta', Pyre and Feuer from 'Delta' ….unless….

"Parker!" – He ran next to him and sat him quietly on the couch.

Parker's father had this ability, but it was very rare that they have new abilities after turning twelve or thirteen years old. Usually, they were born with them, looking, as Parker already possessed an exceptional sight, this was rather new at the point.

Everybody was now looking at him and Parker as well as at Red, which was helping Mione. Diego looked at him and said: "They saw too much."

"What are you talking about?"- asked Ron.

Diego continued to speak, as he didn't heard Ron's question.

"Erase them."

Red only nodded with his head and stood up on the table.

"Everybody please look at me now."

Thought Harry did not even wanted to look at him, he did. The second before he saw that nor Hermione (it was unusually strange to call her that) Parker or Diego did not.

Red's eyes again went from dark-blue to black, and Harry found himself fascinated by this sight, and could not turn away. His eyes were simply hypnotic.

"You will forget about last few minutes. – Continued Red. - The last thing you will remember, that Mione admitted that she liked Harry here. He in answer asked her to the ball, she said yes. Window had accidentally opened and strong wind knocked down chairs and books…..On a count three, you will wake up and go to sleep. You are all tired and exhausted…..One...two…three."- He snapped his fingers, and their trance ended.

Harry frowned as cool air hit him in his back: "Could somebody please close the damn window?"

"One moment." -replied Lavender.

Ron yawned and started walking back to the dormitory.

"Merlin, I'm so tired..."- Parvati stood up and stretched.

Outside the door which was leading to the Gryffindor seventh year's dormitories Neville Longbottom quietly made few steps back, praying that his clumsiness did not show his presence to others. He lay back on his bed and covered himself with duvet, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think?

I

I

I

V

Pusht 'the button' and let me know, okay?

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: as usual, J.K.Rowling owns everything you see here...well, exept OC and plot of coarse :-)**

* * *

**lightgazer888****Mrs. St. John Allerdyce****Lily and James Love 4 ever****hplover302****HHr Its what i believe****The Thirteenth Sapphire**- Thank you, thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews. They really keeps me going. And I plan to post 2 more chapters untill next weekend. :-)

**broadwaychick07**- No, they do not remember the name, only Neville does, as he was not looking directly in Red's eyes, but just was listening. Yes , I've decided to add Parker something new, but it goes with the main plot. just wait and see-why.

**cheeky splash**- Hey Tallie:-) Thank yo!Actually, I found out that i don't accept anonimous reviews just after your review...honestly, I didn't even knew. And I sometimes have this tendency too...forgetting to review,so...I forgive you ;-)))))))))))

What can I say about Harry and Ron...they are just a little bit thick, or not a little. Blokes can mistake. And about your questions:

1.Yes, Dumbledore know. Cos I don't think that he would aloow them to be there in a first place if he didn't trusted them. They did helped Harry with Voldemort. And Dumbledore knows everything, i mean everything...:-) how can he not?

2.Neither way of those that you suggested, read the chapter and you'll find out what he is going to do. he can't confront the group- too dangerouse, he can be hypnotised himself. he can't interview Harry, Ron and other, just cause Red gave them new memories,( that's all in the chapter)

**Hermione-Potter-52036**- :-) Of course he could and he actually did it. But trust me, everything will be ok and he will remember it,it's a novell lengh story-->be patient.

**I love you all guys, thanks for reviewing- Untill the next time:-)**

* * *

Harry was walking back from the bathroom to his bed in the Friday morning wondering how did he got the courage to ask a girl to the ball.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_I like her. -Harry pulled together all his Gryffindor courage and now sat proud looking at his opponent.- Maybe it's she –who does not want to go with me?" _

"_I want. You've just never asked."- said Mione. She has told it as if she did not believe herself in thing that she just said._

"_I didn't know! I was told about that ball only less than twenty minutes ago, for Merlin's sake! If you'd told us yesterday or if Professor Dumbledore have made announcement I would have knew."_

"_So if I have told, you'd asked?"_

"_Maybe. You didn't tell me that you like me either." He shook his head._

"_And what do you think I should do? Walk around with poster on my chest 'I like Harry Potter'. I knew you for a week Harry, for a week."_

"_The feeling is mutual…..why are we still talking about this?"- His courage went away and he was now feeling embarrassed about having this conversation. He have never acted so bald around females, he was a shy type after all._

"_Parker?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going!"_

"_You have two possibilities. You go with Harry, or you won't go at all."_

"_He didn't even asked me!"_

"_He always could do it now!"_

"_Hey! I am still here, you know!_

"_You can't do that!"_

"_The hell I could! I'm older!"_

"_Six minutes doesn't count! Besides, I have a higher rank!""_

"_6.47!"_

"_Fuck that!"_

_Before Parker could retort, Harry said his final word:_

"_Will you?"_

_She stopped her glaring contest with Parker and looked back at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Will you? I mean…hell with it! - Harry ran with his hands through his hair making them even messier than before. "Will you go …to...the ball with...me?"_

_Mione looked rather shocked and now was biting her lower lip. This indicated to Harry (as he had seen this action several times a day within whole week) she was thinking about his offer, and thinking hard._

_She still didn't said a thing, but started walking towards staircase which lead to the girls dorm, and in this moment for the last seven years in Hogwarts Harry strongly wished that he was not a wizard and could go up to talk with her…..or on the second thought, that he was a girl (in that case he couldn't go with her to the ball, so this wasn't the option either). _

_She stopped when she reached ladders and without turning around said something, that ended his uncomfortable thoughts forever._

"_Okay."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Still with a blurry vision after forgetting his glasses on his drawer, he tried to walk accuratly between crowded room. Boys came back from the training about twenty minutes ago and were already done with their showers and now were dressing for the school day.

Harry saw someone's figure that was sitting near Parker's bed. Apparently, it was Parker himself searching for something under his bed and Harry made a step to the left trying not to trip over him. He made another step forward and bend down to feel his bed, when he sat on it; he started wandering with his hands on the top of his drawer in attempt to find his glasses.

"Good morning Harry!"

"Good Morning Mr. Weasley."- Harry replied without thinking. He stopped his ministrations turning around and repeating his previous phrase only with question: "Mr.Weasley?"

"Of course Harry, who did I you thought I was?"- Harry felt someone touching his hand and felt something in it. As he got his glasses back, he could no see who sat on his bed in front of him.

Looking at the face he admitted that this was definitely Arthur Weasley, his best mate's Ron's father, but looking at his robes…..no.

The older redhead was smiling fatherly at Harry, his eyes twinkling just like Dumbledore's (Harry could swear of it.) He shawed his small beard and mustaches and somehow managed to lost some weight. He looked a lot younger. His robes were reaching the floor and were made of from some dark blue material with black vertical straps everywhere. They didn't had any buttons, but still were holding together by some unknown force and were reaching his chin only pulling up, so he could turn his head freely. Mr. Weasley looked very elegant in them and when he started unconsciously thinking: Where did he have money to buy this robe.

"You know Harry, - started Mr. Weasley, - Anyone with the appetite like Ron have would thought of getting up early to make his way at the breakfast."- He glanced back on his son's bed, where Ron was still peacefully asleep.

Harry smiled at this statement and suddenly main door to the seventh year's boys dorms has opened and inside came a man unknown to Harry. He wasn't very tall, about 5'6 and was wearing army uniform. He was wearing glasses, and was a bit bold.

Mr. Weasley stood up from Harry's bed, walked next to him and shook his hand.

"Ah, Good morning, Ted."

"Good morning, Arthur."

All of muggle boys immediately stood ant attention and saluted him and said in chorus: "Lieutenant- Colonel, Sir!"

He saluted back to them smiling with his brown eyes said: "At ease, cadets…I am here as your doctor, so stop that thing immediately. You all know, that I do not like it. While we are here, and not at 'village' just call me Dr. Richards. "

"Sir, yes, sir!"- He heard their answer.

Them Dr. Richards turned to Parker: "And Parker, I will be expecting you in the hospital wing after the breakfast, I'm sure Mr. Weasley will forgive you, if you'll be late for your lesson."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Mr. Spencer, Headmaster wishes to talk to you after your breakfast about yesterday's situation and your actions. While Greydon is absent, you must submit and carry out his orders. He knows everything."- He commanded talking with Red.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

After that, Doctor left the room.

Ron jerked on his bed, his eyes wide open, after hearing their exclamations

"Wha…Spider's attack? What's going on?"

"No spiders here son."- Answered his father laughing.

Ron rubbed his face with his hands still sleepy.

"Dad? Bloody hell…what are you doing here? Something wrong home?"

"Mind your language Ronald, you don't want your mother hear about this."

Ron cringed at thought that Weasley's family matriarch would do. Probably send him another bloody howler. No, he definitely did not want her to do that. Enough with moral humiliation.

"But what are you doing here? And…your robes? Where did you got those?"

"I'm teaching here. The muggles thought that it will be good if someone to teach their kids about our world. They asked for the best, and Albus contacted me. Therefore, I resigned from ministry. Ah, these?"- He asked smoothing his robe with his hands.-"Your mother bought me, since I will be working as professor; she thought that I needed some new attire."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ronald- 'Wizard studies', and this,- he added pulling from his pocket small bag with money in them.- is for you, I was told that you'll have this Halloween ball, and your mother thought, that you'd like better to buy the robe that you can choose yourself. I've already gave Ginny her money."

With that he started walking towards the door: "See you at the breakfast."

"Ugh...yeah…"- was everything that Ron managed to say.

Harry walked next to his bed and sat on it buttoning up his shirt.

"So, how much there is?"

Ron slowly opened his bag and poured out golden galleons.

"Blimey Harry! There's more than a three hundred galleons!"

"What can I say, congratulations, mate. At least you won't have to worry about money like before."

"I never knew that Professor's salary would be so big."

"It's not. - Interrupted Parker, who was brushing his hair. - As far as I know, civil has their payment from 13.department. I guess he's got minimum, maybe more."

"And minimum is?"- Reminded Ron.

"10 thousand pounds…..in a week."

"Ron, - started Harry. - 'two to one'…..that'll be about five thousands galleons in gold…a week."

"I said –it's a minimum. - continued Parker- he may got more. We've got thirty a week."

"We?"- asked Harry.

"Yep, we."

"You mean, - stated Ron. – That they pay you for your study?"

"Yes, they are."

"Bloody hell…"

Neville was putting his books in his bag and observing situation from aside. He still got this feeling that something was wrong, and after yesterday's events, he had no doubt in it.

Those muggles seemed all right to him but only from distance. Red did something yesterday with Harry, Ron, Parvati and Lavender. Only Neville wasn't sure what actually.

And what was what thing with 'Hermione'? He almost hit himself last night for not recognizing it sooner. 'Mione was short for Hermione. A unique and beautiful name in his opinion. But why hide it?'

They did not have a curfew, they could freely wander around the castle (even Harry- the Hero of the wizarding world could not do this!)-- . This was the strangest thing. Considering that, they might get hurt in every different ways.

Professor Dumbledore could allow it only if he was sure that they are protected. But how? Of course, he charmed their wands so they could not hex them or something like that.

He needed to know…he needed to know why they are here and why Dumbledore trust in them so damn much. Neville Longbottom may suck at Potions, be clumsy and pass out only from Snape's glare…but he was everything but stupid, and saw thing which others did not. They always forgot about him, be he never about them….Too many questions.

He needed to find someone who could help him in this. Someone powerful and cunning enough to find all necessary information. He needed a spy. He needed to talk with Draco Malfoy….

* * *

**_A/N:R&R!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...I do Not own HP!**

* * *

A/N:

As I've promised during this week you'll receive 2 chapters: this one you should more consider as sub-chapter.(or first and small part. second will be twice longer)

Actual Nevill's conversation with Draco Malfoy will be in the next one ( maximum, I plan to post it on Monday morning).

Thanks to all of my reviewers, I still hope yo'll like this one, too.

* * *

Friday morning started quite as usual for Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts. He was sitting behind his desk in his study and grading yesterday's seventh year's Gryffindor-Slytherin essays on Veritaserum.

That was quite simple task : two feet of parchment on the correct usage of Veritaserum, but no…..Right now, he was stuck with particularly long four feet parchment, which contained graphical description of intravenous injection while using '**sodium 5-ethyl-6-oxo-5-pentan-  
2-yl-2-sulfanyl-pyrimidin-4-olate**'. He looked at the parchment's upper half to see who actually wrote it.

James, Mione. He put essay aside and took one of the folders from his table.

Name: James, Hermione Augusta

Alias: Lynx

Birth date: August 7th, 1979.

Sweet Merlin…..another know-it-all and another Hermione. What was it with this name really? The girl was completely insufferable. Why him? What have he done to have her as a headache until the end of the year. He lectured this class only for one full lesson yesterday, and she already seemed to drop his authority between the students and was trying to show her knowledge.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Today, you will all start to make Veritaserum. Anybody can tell me, how long it will take to make it?"_

_He was looking around the class waiting for an answer. He could see by their faces that nobody except all of Commander Officers have not read new material. Mr. O'Brian was looking elsewhere but not at him, trying not to show his knowledge on the subject, Mr. Carter slowly slips down on his chair clearly not wanting to answer. Apparently, his intimidating skills still worked, but what you say about Hufflepuff? Muggle or wizard, boy was sorted right. Mr. McLean had not even showed up yet and was being late._

_Severus looked at his left side. One hand was up in the air._

"_Ms. James?"_

"_Actually, it takes precisely one month to brew, however if you referee to the Sodium Pentothal, then it makes much fast..."_

_He cut in "Thank you Ms. James that was all I have wanted to know."_

_Class door have opened and Mr. McLean stepped in._

"_Professor."- he simply nodded with his head._

"_Mr. McLean, how nice of you finally to join us. Sit down."_

_McLean strode through the row of desks and sat near Malfoy, who cringed his nose in disgust and sat a farther as possible from his 'fellow' student._

"_Now, after today's lessons your potion must be in absolute black color. Through the month, if potion is brewed correct it should change its color. The potion must look like water, with no color and smell. Is that clear?_

_Although he was looking in another direction with his periphery sight, he saw a hand in the air. _

_Again._

_Snape slowly started to rub the bridge of his nose._

"_Ms. James?"_

"_Sir, actually I could disagree with you on the specific part of your statement."_

"_Which one Ms. James?_

"_Absolute black color. It does not exist. Absolutely black body the Imagined ideal surface capable completely to absorb falling on it electromagnetic radiation. Such surface simultaneously is an ideal source of the thermal radiation, full capacity and which spectrum depends only on temperature of a surface and are described Planck's by law. This is the basic of an Atom Physic. The sun - a powerful source of a radio emission. The solar crown radiates radiowaves as absolutely black body with temperature Т 106. Therefore, the Sun is the only object which we could actually call 'absolutely black', Sir."_

"_Ms. James, which lesson do you attend right now?"_

"_Potions, Sir."_

"_Correct. And NOT basics of muggle Physics. Please spare me your unuseful comments and…..anybody else thinks Ms. James here was right?"_

_Snape smirked evilly as he saw all the muggles putting their hands up in the air, even from Slytherin._

"_Very well, ten points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the disrespect towards teacher and basics of subject."_

"_But sir? Why haven't you taken points from Slytherin?"_

_What a nightmare. Snape thought that if she interrupts or adds him once again, he could simply blow up. He had not had this feeling for a long time._

"_Ms. James, ten more points from Gryffindor for thinking over my authority. Now, you have exactly 40 minutes to get potion ready. Start right now, instructions are on the blackboard."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

He did not read further about her parents now already knowing what to expect there.

He did not quite know what to expect from this. Both Potter and James jr. were somehow similar. Both arrogant prats, who were thinking themselves as a heroes. Like fathers, like sons. Ms. James was looking more like exception. Definitely too smart for that family, perhaps she was more like her mother. The more Snape was looking at Parker James, the more he saw his father. Unconsciously Potions Master touched his right shoulder, as he put folder away.

Not many people knew that his right shoulder and at least quarter of his chest were burned, and it was almost impossible to look at his skin. There wasn't known potion yet against the method he got his burn.

Paul was a Neuri. Severus knew this much, also he knew that only he could heal him again, looking as only Incendio's caster could eliminate consequences of the spell. Evans was the powerful one and somehow Snape doubted that he could willingly remove this curse.

He received this for his mistake to join the Dark Lord. After he told his Master that some muggle broke his wand and his nose in one occasion, Voldemort advised Severus to kill him, and then he could officially join him as a Death Eater.

Snape slowly stood up from his leather chair and prepared to leave his chambers for the breakfast. He should be very careful, sitting in the class with six emphatics could easily ruin his image. As Dumbledore said, he must control himself in front of Potter…..he didn't wanted to be burned again.

* * *

Harry walked in to the Great Hall and was greeted with a few whistles, which he could not quite understand.

All the muggles were looking and pointing at him, whispering something between themselves. Suddenly he felt someone clapping him at his shoulder .He turned around and saw apparently Alec, (if he remembered him right.)

"Congratulation, man. Nailing 'The Untouchable' Lynx James for the ball. I just wonder, why are you still alive?"

"What do you mean 'alive'?"

"Didn't Hawk gave you 'the talk' yet? If you'd just seen other blokes after this…"- he said smiling and walked away from Harry to his table.

Now Harry was clearly scared. Saying 'the Talk', he didn't meant the one with birds and bees? Dear Merlin, he hoped not.

Mione and Parker sat in the opposite side of table and weren't talking….again. She was reading morning newspaper and Parker glared at the Slytherin table smirking along. Harry looked where Parker was looking and saw Darien, which wasn't looking happy at the moment and if the look could kill, the way he looked at Harry, he would be sure dead right now.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up a coughed a little to get attention from his students. Great Hall went silent.

"God Morning children. As you all already possibly know, but I will announce this once again. Hogwarts will hold the Halloween ball this year. Those with permission to attend are fifth years and above, however if you want to invite lover years as your partners, they will be allowed to come, too.

"Oh, before I forgot. Colonel asked me to tell you this: At the lunchtime all the technical personal as well as the pilots are awaited at the Quiditch pitch for the Test Flight.

Now, enjoy your breakfast and tuck in."

"Test Flight, pilots and technical personal?"- Harry wondered being confused a little.

"You mean you can fly?"- asked Ron, he was confused as well as Harry, only with addition that Harry knew about the things they were talking about, and Ron didn't understood a thing of it.

"I fly."- Alex raised his hand and now was trying to get the apple from the fruit bowl.

"On the broom? I don't understand."

"No, Ron. On the heli. I'm the pilot."

Ron looked at Harry once again waiting for explanation.

"Helicopter, Ron. Big flying iron machines."

"Actually,- Bianca cut in- you can go and watch if you'd like. I'm a technic."

"We will. It promises to be quite interesting."- assured Harry.

Parker and Red both stood up, and Red walked to the Head's table to Dumbledore and Parker apparently to the Infirmary. As soon as Red's place near Harry became vacant, Malfoy popped in and sat near him pushing something under his nose.

"Good Morning to you too Ferret."- said Harry, seeing now that it was mug with coffee in it.

"Whatever. I need a consultation Potter.- he frowned a little. "What the fuck is that?"

"That is something you will never understand Malfoy."

* * *

**_R&R!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own HP, if you otherwise...that's really your problem.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm so Sorry,sorry,sorry for such a delay( Just don't kill me---> Dead author- No story!),but I couldn't do it faster and well, this chapter was ready and betaed on Thursday, but somehow I could not upload document.Anyways, next chapter must be up by Wednesday, I 'm almost finished typing next one. Good news: I am free from my studies, bad one I am going to London on Wednesday night for 2 months( to visit my sister), and while I will have laptop and i-net connection,I doubt that I will be able to update sooner than once in two weeks.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was walking to the Greenhouse Nr.4 for his today's Herbology lesson. Since last year Dumbledore has gone complitely bonkers. And if until their sixth year they (Slytherin and Gryffindor) had together only Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures, now they've been paired in all of the other classes, too.

His partner in Herbology was Neville Longbottom (again – Dumbledore's interhouse unity idea, although there wasn't House rivarly like before.). Surprisely, the boy made more sense in Herbology than in Potions, which relieved Draco and strange enough they made a good team working together. Draco got far more better grades than if he were working with Parkinson.

Speaking of which, he was very glad when his mother broke his bethrodal contract with Pancy. If he was relieved, when she clearly was not and continued to cling at him in every free moment. Although this year she had a different reason for showing so much affection to him. Parkinson was trying to make this McLean bloke jealous. Pancy said that if he saw her with Draco, when he'd thought that she was a popular girl, then would try to take her away from Draco and they would be together. Pathetic. This muggle haven't even looked at her more than once, besides Draco couldn't understand: what she had found in him? The girl was raised in a rich pureblood family. She was supposed to have high standards, apparantly she did not.

When Herbology started Neville knew that this was his best chance to talk with Malfoy with no interruptions between them. Problem was, he didn't know how to start. It was around the twentieth minute of the lesson, when they were drawing on their parchemts a new spiece of cactus when Neville finally got his courage and desided to ask:

"Ww...what do you tt...think of muggles?"

"Excuse me?"- asked a startled Malfoy, who definetly was not expecting a question. Usually it was Draco himself who started their conversations, and almost never was it Neville.

"What do you think of muggles, Malfoy?" – he repeated, with more strength in his voice.

"You want to hear my opinion in general or about specified individuals who are unfortunatly attending our school?"

"Individuals."

"Well,- Malfoy started slowly, thinking about his choice of words.- Freaky would probably the best word. Why do you ask? Tsk, tsk, tsk... I thought that you were a little muggle lover of Gryffindor. What changed your mind Longbottom?"

"Some...things...that they've said and done. Something is missing down there and I have a strange feeling about them. I mean...I live in the same dormitories with them Malfoy, this basically helps to observe the situation from the better point."

"That maybe helps you, but certainly does not bother me. I've have enough of sitting at the same dinner table with them and share some of classes. If you want my honest opinion– he said looking thoughfully at the plant and when at Neville seeing as he nodded with his head to him.-Which you probably do anyways, when I could say that it was the first major mistake of Dumbledore…"

"Headmaster Dumbledore." – Neville tried to correct the blonde.

"Really Longbottom, who cares? - Objected Malfoy. "I could just return to my work."

"N...No….sorry about that."

Looking to a slightly red Longbottom, he decided to continue, seeing that he could provide him with interesting information. This was going to be quite interesting. –"…to allow them attend Hogwarts. Who cares if their school was destroyed? Surely they could find another building to use."

"That was the first."

"Right. The second: we could always find a way to harm them even without using our wands. Of coarse they're much stronger physically then us, but still…for example wandless magic, not many could master it but.."

"Unless…"

"Unless what Longbottom?"- Draco asked curiously. In this moment, Neville reminded Draco of his best friend Blaise Zabini. People always called him 'the Quiet Slytherin'; he was never engaged in fights, insults in the old times. He preferred watch everything from aside and make his own conclusions. Blaise was a smart guy, smart enough to get 'Head Boy' title this year – usually his brain and observation made a good summary in things, which others underestimated. Blaise Zabini was always right. Draco recently saw that Longbottom showed pretty same tendencies with watching everybody from aside and if he was right this would be very interesting.

"Unless…. they can protect themselves even from the wandless magic."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: second floor, girl's loo.

Few hours later:

Mione stepped into the darkened room. The marble floor was radiating cold, which made her shiver. Pale walls and couple of broken mirrors reflected the long line of toilet stalls. She turned around and saw a fountain-like sculpture with added sinks circled around it. She stepped closer and sat on her knees to get easier access and carefully started to inspect it. Like some invisible force started to pull her closer, wanting to be discovered.

She looked closely at one sink. There was nothing unusual in it. She studied its inch behind inch, inside and outside, including pipes under it. And here she has seen: the picture has been scratched on one of the parties of the copper crane: a tiny, little snake.

"BOO!"

She squeaked turning around.

"Darien! For God's sake, don't scare me like that!"

"Oops! Sorry."- He smiled apologetically, but looking in his black eyes, she could see that he was not.

"You're early."- Mione stated.

"You too. - He replied turning around and looking at the place. When his eyes finally settled back on her he added.-"I wanted to talk to you without interruption."

"Listen…- she sighed and stepped a step back, now standing with her back against one of the sinks. - ..I really wanted to tell you in the morning..."

He cut in: "But I had to hear it from Spencer. But…why didn't you stop him when he modified their memories, so you could say 'no' to this...this…"

"Harry."

"Right. Harry….Why?"

"It was too late, I guess"

He made a few steps closer ho her and now his body was pressing hers to the sink. He put his right arm around her waist and buried his head in her hair inhaling deeply her scent. Suddenly his hand shaked under her blouse and he started to make small circles on her lower back. His hand was cold and it sent light shiver through her back.

"Would you still go with me, if Hawk and Red didn't push you to him?"

She was feeling a little uncomfortable at this closeness and gently put her hands oh his chest pushing him away from her. However, he did not move.

"We've already talked about it- she looked up at him. - '_we_' just do not work together."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain…"- she tried once again, but he still did not moved from his place.

"Why not?"- His voice was harsher now and dangerously low. His left hand found her wrist and he held it away from his chest pinning it behind her.

She took a breath in.

"Let me go."

She saw no reaction in him.

"Now, Ice. – she hissed. - You don't want me to hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare."- He clearly gave her a challenge that she could not refuse.

"Watch me."- Her statement was calm and rough.

Seconds later, he found himself hanging in the air upside down a few feet above her.

"Put me down, damn it!"

"You go girl!"- She heard familiar voice behind her and turned around to face Alec and Kevin, who stepped in some moment before.

"Oh, just shut it Monk! - Kevin snapped at Alec.- "Dear, - he said to Mione. - Could you please put him down, so we could start a bit faster? I still had to check all papers I've received in the morning, which I couldn't do because I had to stroll to the Hospital Wing for some pain-killer potions."

She made a light movement with her right hand and Darien landed down on the floor. He stood up and started to adjust his shirt and pants so he could look at least presentable.

"Don't mind him- drawled Alec. -it's not your fault that he's bloody PMSing."

"I'd look at you if you'd had to live with twelve girls when they're cycle begins in the same time."

"Knock it off." – Said Darien.-"Why are we here?"

"Yesterday I've got confirmation about our next assignment. Lynx was right."- started Kevin.

"Specify."- asked Mione.

"Well, I don't really think that you'll like it…."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: second floor corridor.

Draco Malfoy was walking down to the corridor replaying his conversation with Neville Longbottom.

_Flashback:_

"_I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, he did something to them. He made them look into his eyes and a moment after they already started to act as he told them. And that's not all story. Things flew in the air and fire practically burned out of nowhere. Just like someone cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' or 'Incendio'. It was like when Professor Fliwik described..."_

"_Neuri."_

_Neville nodded at Draco's statement, and continued: "Nor Harry, Ron, Lavender or Parvati held their wands in their hands."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Spencer. Redginald Spencer. He's the tallest, little bit curly black hair and dark-blue eyes. I am sure you saw him."_

"_Spencer, Spencer, Spencer...Sounds oddly familiar, don't you think."_

"_Denis and Colin both said the same thing when they were introduced."_

"_And what do you want me to do?"_

"_Your aunt, Andromeda's husband. I heard Tonks once saying that he was working in the muggle version of Law Inforcement Departament. Maybe...could you ask your mother,so she could ask him to check 'Hamilton Intelligence Center'. It is kind of strange, when a school pays it's students payment of fifteen thousant galleons in a week. Question is...for what services?"_

"_Why don't you ask Tonks youself. You do know her well, she's in Order."_

"_Unnecessary questions, besides, Harry would know immediatly about my request. Really Malfoy, I never thought that I would say this...but.. I do need your help."_

"_You know Longbottom...I had to admit, I've never thought of saying this, but after hearing all of this...I guess you're right."_

_End of Flashback:_

He was walking past Moaning Myrthle's Bathroom when he heard someone's voices.

"Well, I don't really think that you'll like it…once Alpha is moved out from the Gryffindor Tower, normal trainings will begun. Of course, on those we have with students we won't do things that we've usually do. Alpha will not have their training on Weekends and we will have training on Wednesday morning all together. All the teams from the morning will have their equal time in training. That means five day is a week. Even for Gamma."

Someone groaned at this, and Draco made few steps closer to the door so he could see who was in there through the keyhole.

He was surprised to see all four Commander Officers in this particular room of the castle. This room was being used only for one purpose. That only meant that they do not want to be heard. Who was Draco Malfoy to miss this chance of a lifetime?

"I've got new directive as well. We will not be working anymore like four different teams. Snipers will work with snipers, pilots with pilots, bomb squad and others, everything will be separate, good news, four of us get to decide, which cadet will go on a mission, but Triumvirate must still permit applied persons after our detailed simulations. We will receive the first simulation somewhere during next week. Be ready for this, most likely we will be working on the local territory, can't say more now."

He gave them some papers and they have begun to study them intensely.

"You see a list with names; I need them to check in the Infirmary. Dr. Richards along with Professor Snape need to run some test on them."

"Do you know anything about the next simulation?"- asked the girl.

"Not yet, but I will tell you both with Ice as soon as I hear something useful."

"Why'd you ask?"- asked the second boy from the Hufflepuffs.

"Because, - replied blonde, - We're both on this list."

"So, what's up with Hawk?"- Ravenclaw decided to switch theme quickly. On this Gryffindor girl now, was looking more worried then before?

"Pyrokines. Dr. Richards told him, that this is very unusual, but not uncommon. He just showed late signs of it, and now needs to control his emotions with addition of uncontrolled urge to fire everything up."

Slytherin smirked: "Yeah…daddy will be proud, now."

The girl gazed at him with an angry look and Draco saw that Slytherin started fly up in the air.

"Will you stop it?- Ravenclaw stated calmly.

"One more word about my father Darien."- She added angrily looking at blonde.

He held his hands above his head now, saying: "I give up."

After this, he was transported back on the floor.

"I hope so."- With this, the Gryffindor made her way towards door and Draco jerked back from it. He quickly cast the Disillusion charm on himself the second after she went out of the bathroom.

He decided that he heard enough and made his way to the Quiditch pitch, hoping to see those flying machines Potter was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: As usual..bla..bla...bla...it's NOT mine...:-(**

**A/N:Sorry for not posting for so long. Summer...work...writers blok and broken PC can fo it with people. Anyway, I'm back:-) Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"I think, we're late."- stated Ron and continued to eat his sandwitch.

Harry dragged him from the lunch and promised to see something really interesting. The pair sat on the Quiditch field stands for about fifteen minutes and still nothing happened. All muggles were on the pitch, well, he couldn't really say all because he failed to see Alex and Bianca on the place.

Ten minutes later Malfoy came by and now three of them sat in the silence .

"Weasel's right.- sighed Malfoy.- Nothing's happening."

"Call me weasel one mo-.."

"Just forget it."

"Or,-said Harry- we're too early."

"Nah..I don't think so."- cut in readhead,who just finished drinking his pumpkin juice. When his attention caught the latest issue of the Quibber, which he found near by. He was quite bored already, so decided to read it. To hell with this waiting.

"Harry,mate look at this!_'Muggle-torch'_! Interesting name for the article."- he looked a bit closer to the picture under the article ."Bloody hell!"-He suddenly paled.

"What is it,Weaselbee?"- asked Malfoy.

"Oh My..."-were the only words that Harry could say.

"...Mother of Merlin..."added Ron.

Three of them were looking at the picture with a horror in their eyes. Harry hadn't seen things like this since the end of war. Malfoy gulped, Ron immediatly felt sick.

The picture showed Traffalgar Square in Muggle London. The picture was taken at night and was illiminated only by lamps from the nearest buildings ...The Square itself was empty and free of people, exept for one...

Someone's dead body ( at least it looked like it was one's before) was lying under the one of the lions. Almost all of the body's skin was burned down and black meat was showing on the bones. There were no clothes on it, only some strange metal-like puddle near ...

Meanwhile on the Quiditch pitch:

"I swear, the greasy git doesn't like me already."

"Who are you talking about?"- asked Mione looking at her wach and then back to Parker. Professor Weasley finished their lesson earlier and now was 'testing' new helicopters with Alex and Bianca. How did he managed to agree to Alex's invitation of getting a free ride was beyond her understanding. But once again, he didn't knew about his flying style either, so she just hoped that Bianca will find some free paperbag to give to the professor.

"The Batman and his cooking lessons of course! Whom did you think I was talking about?"-Parker was staring at the skyes, waiting for helicopters to arrive.

"Don't know, really. Besides, this is Professor Snape for you, and not a Batman. And...Potions definately are nothing like cooking lessons. Besides, you can't cook."

"Call it familly trait, sis. But I'm not the only one in the famuly who generally sucks at cooking. And I mean- he grinned at her evilly- you of course..."

"That's not the point."

"Right. The point is ...speaking with Colonel's words: Who cares? No one? Good. Because that's one shit for me anyway. –he paused for a little, now looking at the stands.- If you'd seen his disgusting face when I was in infirmary giving my blood sample ...I swear, if Dr.Richards was not there, I'd... Hey look! There's Ron and Harry up there."

He pointed at them and she turned around to look at them. Mione waved with her right hand and said to Parker: "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, just to say hello."

Just when she started walking away from him, Parker stopped her and started to button up her shirt, whose two upper buttons were unbottoned.

"Really, Parker. – she rolled her eyes.- Do you have to do it ?"

"It's cold outside."

"Don't be silly.That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard from you. Cold Outside. – she put her hands on her hips.- And this I hear from the person who's complains about the 'unbearable' heat whole damn morning."

"Still, too much flesh"- he replied with a serious tone.

"Sue me."- her lips curled in a smile and she continued to walk further.

Back on the stands:

"I think, I'm going to throw up..."said Harry.

"Trust me Potter. You're not the only one."-stated Draco. "Put this thing away from me Weasley. Where did you get it?"

"Dunno, it was just lying here, somewhere...listen, -He said putting away the newspaper and tryed to read the main article not looking at the picture again.

- _The dead body was found last night. Muggle law enforcement has run out of theorie, admitting only that nobody whitnessed the tradigy. Commissioner of the City of London Police Jonathan Tonks admitted, that the strangest part of the story was that muggle CCTV (Closed Circle television) cameras in the whole area were switched off._

_the device that muggles are using to record videos. If you could imagine putting in one many photos (wizarding )together, when you'll get the picture._

"_The Puddle you see on the picture,- he commented further,- is made from the clean silver. Apparently flame's temperature was so high, that it has fused...That's all I can say at the moment."_

_The police (Muggle Law Enforcement) tends to opinion on suicide._

_However, our specialists are tending to thin that the whole case must be in Heatspatting Chordcrickets._ _They tend to spit out fire during seasonal throwing their leather. It's ordinary places of dwelling…."_

"Oh, please….This is rubbish!."-exclaimed Draco.- "Put this shit away."

Harry narrowed his eyes trying to see what exactly was happening on the field and tryed not to think about the picture he just saw. He felt sick.

Mione and Parker were talking about something quite animatly . When she turned her head and her eyes caught up with Harry's. She smiled to him and waved with her hand. Turning aroud she made a few steps closer to the stands where the boys sat, she was stopped by Parker, who ran quickly and stopped in front of her. Harry could clearly see the annoying look on her face as Parker tryed to adjust her school shirt and started to button up buttons until her collar. He stopped, as she continued to walk to the stands.

The wind became stronger. Mione stopped and turned around. Red yelled something like 'Clear the field for landing, will ya?', but Harry was not quite sure.

Suddenly, Harry heard some strange sound, which became stronger with the wind and Harry saw four small spots flying high in the sky.

"Bloody hell..."-whispered Ron.

The spots became bigger and formed one straight, horizontal line. Four giant machines looked more like tanks to Harry. Now he understood there the strong wing came from. The main rotors, attached to the tops of the helicopter, were spun four 20-foot blades each. The unbelievable flying machines held many deadly weapons inside. In the next moment, two machines, which flew in the middle stopped and hovered motionless in the air, the others started to rotate in the air. One rotated to the right side, second to the left. Both helicopters have lowered their height and made a circle around the pitch. Finally, the four of them started to decrease and smoothly landed on the ground.

"Wow…"- Draco looked totally amazed by the muggle technique.

"Hey, mate.- asked Harry touching Ron's left shoulder.- Isn't that your dad?"

"There?"-asked the startled redhead.

The tall redhead stepped out of the one of the helicopters, but not without help from Bianca and Alex. They both were holding him under his arms, but he tried to push them away and was saying something to them.

"Let's go."- said Harry, and they started to walk down from the stands to the field.

* * *

I

I

I

V

...push the button...push the button...push the button...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: NOT mine, never will be...exept for the original characters of coarse:-)**

* * *

A/N: beta-edited by **Uma** :-)

* * *

_Harry was standing in the middle of the library. He looked around himself, no one was in there ...Stepping few steps towards restricted section he heard a distand echo of his own steps. Candles on the walls were almost burned down and the light started to disapear replacing it with the moonlight. He walked throught the stalls with books, between the table. Finally, he stood in the front of the iron gates of the section. He tryed to open them, but he couldn't. He heard a whisper and his eyes caught the moving inside. He took his wand out of his robes and pointed it to the methal lock. Trying to remember the correct spell, he suddenly realized, that he could not remember it. Frustrated he leaned back on the one of the tables and run with his left hand through his messy hair. He returned his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Harry..."- he heard someone whispering._

_Startled, he quickly looked up, seeing some swift moving between the isles of the Restricted section. _

"_Harry..." – the voice defineatly belonged to a girl._

"_Who's there?" - He yelled back.-"Don't be a coward! Show yourself!"_

"_I'm here, silly..."- he turned his head to the right and saw a small figure, which was hidden between the stacks of books. Fain stray of moonlight was lightening her body. The girl was dressed in the Gryffindor robes, but he stil could not see her face._

_But something else have caught Harry's attention, girls voice was painfully familiar._

"_Alohomora, Harry...Alahomora..."- she said, and then laughed a little._

"_Hermione?- he put his hand on the lettice and shaked them with force. – "Damn it! Hermione? Is that you? Show yourself...please..."-he sighed._

_She took a step forward, revealing her face in the moonlight. She looked exactly like he remembered her to be. He longed to hug her fiercely, run his hands through those bushy lockss of her and never let go. She left him five years ago, he won't let her do it now. But the iron lettices protected her from his touch, he couldn't do a thing._

"_Merlin, Hermione.."- a small tears ran from his eyes. He had so much to ask her, so much to tell. "Why have you left me? Where have you been? Why? Why?"_

"_Swish and Flick.- she grinned to him... "Swish and flick...This is so simple Harry, you ought to know that."_

"_What? What are you talking about?"- he looked at her in disbelieve..._

"„_Alohomora."- she smiled at him once again. In the second, her face changed it's expression. She looked hurt. "Why did you trusted him?"_

"_Whom?"_

"_Why Harry?"- she started to sob and took a step back._

_He tryed to reach her, but she continued to walk away._

"_Don't leave me, Hermione..."- he sank on his knees to the cold stone floor._

He woke up suddenly only to find sleepy Diego sitting on his bed. He was clutching some bottle with pills in his hands.

"I...I thought you might need these. They help me sleep, if I can not do it myself."

Harry pulled up a little and sat with his back to his pillow.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I must have woken you up."

Diego laughed. "I'm quite used to it. You don't need to worry."

Harry looked around carefully, everybody else was still asleep. Parker was slightly snoring on the bed nearby. Diego saw where Harry was looking at.

"He likes you...reallly. But he don't trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the first bloke he let so close to Mione."

Harry's cheeks immediately became red. He was thankfull to the darkness, and for that Diego could not see him properly.

"Be careful, Harry. He may like you, but that doesn't mean that he trusts you. Trust is a very strong word. You cannot trust anyone Harry. Even yourself. This is what we have learned in the first place. ...- continued Diego.- Even your eyes can fool you."

"But how can you live with that? Without trust in life is nothing."- Harry asked silently.

"Half of a pill should be fine. They are too strong for you."-Diego put the bottle in Harry's hand. "We may not trust Harry, but we believe. Believe that someone will cover our backs if anything goes wrong. This is real world Harry. Hope always dies last...remember that."- with this, the young muggle walked back to his bed and layed down covering himself with the duvet.

Harry broke one of the pills in half and swallowed it. Waiting for the sleep to take over, his thoughts began racing in his head..

_Hermione Granger of Gryffindor will not be joyning us this year..._

"_Send my best regards to the Mud Blood..."_

_The body was not found..._

"_Why did you trusted him?"_

"_You cannot trust yourselve Harry...Even your eyes can fool you"_

"_Why did you trusted him?"_

" _Send my best regards to the Mud Blood..."_

"_Even your eyes can fool you"_

_Mud Blood..._

_Voldemort...lied._

He soon started to feel more relaxed, his lips curled up in a small smile on his face. Harry Potter fell asleep with a sudden realisation. Voldemort lied, and Hermione Granger was alive...

* * *

**A/N: P.S. and don't forget to review people!Come on! Push the button!:-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

**Next morning: Headmaster's office**

"Lemon drop anyone?"- the Headmaster offered politely to his visitors. He chuckled seeing like the four men which were sitting in front of them declined his generous offer.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master, looked at him carefully, while Remus Lupin, the DADA professor was sitting casually in his chair. Colonel Stryker as well as Dr. Richards were sitting with a straight backs, clearly showing their military education.

"Are you progressing at the matter Severus?"-asked old man.

His Potion Master was supposed to create a potion, which would affect human's pheromones, giving them the smell of a werewolf. This was all that Albus knew and had been worried about. Their mark was too important to screw it now, but Severus was the best in his field. The Headmaster had no doubt in that.

"Yes, Albus. I've already prepared the Wolfsbane Potion, and Dr. Richards took the blood samples from the students."- he turned his head towards muggle doctor, hinting for him to continue.

"Yes, - said the doctor.- I've completed all analises, but it seems however that we will need to change couple of cadets. I foung an alergic reaction on aconite in three of them: Donaghue, Wallace and Sheremetyev-Orloff. We will need to replace them and do it soon enough, we have only one week left untill the Full Moon."

"The last ingredient – added Snape- would be werewolfes's blood taken on the second night of turning. It will be a one powerfull ingredient. He cannot take the wolfsbane. It will only make things worse."

Headmaster shifted his eyes on Remus. He looked quite healthy, he gained some weight back during the last year, but still his paleness showed his weakness before the Full Moon.

"I am fine, Albus. Really."- he didn't sound sure for the matter.

"How will you be dealing without your wolfsbane? You're sure you want to do it?"

"Yes."- he whispered in reply.

"I wouldn't worry for him much.- said the Colonel.- He won't be feeling a thing...Theodore?"- he asked to his neighbour.

"Well, yes.- Ted, took something from out of his pockets and gave it tho the headmaster. Albus carefully looked at the small glass ampula he had in hand.

"An animal tranquilizer...it is used at the Zoo's to make the wild beasts sleep... He won't feel a thing."

Headmaster took another Lemon drop, then he smiled and stood up from his chair.

"Gentlemen. It seems like we have company."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Great Hall:**

Draco Malfoy slowly walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin House table. One of his closest friends,Blaise Zabini, waved his hand to greet him.

"Hey, Malfoy!"-the Italian grinned, motioning Draco to sit with him. "Finally, would you please be so kind and remove this bloody owl?- he continued as Malfoy sat at the table. "I swear, I can't eat properly it's just looking like its about to shit in my pumpkin juice!"

Only now Draco saw one small black owl flying around the table. He hasn't seen this one before. As soon as the bird saw him, it landed on the table and gave him its leg. There was a letter attached. On the top of the envelope was written with a tiny scrawl: To _Draco Malfoy_

He looked cautious at the letter and finally opened it.

I

I

_Draco,_

_I've receive a letter from your mother yesterday. The only things I was able to find regarding the H.I.C were:_

_The only way to get into this school is to be born in Britain, or at least one of your parent is the owner of the British Passport. Special priveleges get kids whose parents were going into H.I.C. as well... Some of the children are chosen from the orphanages, by the unknown criteries..._

_I know, that you've wanted my help, but the only thing I want to give you is an advice._

_Don't go into these things in to deep, son. You don't know of the consequences you might get in._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jonathan Tonks,_

_P.S. You might find one particulary interesting article at the bottom of envelope. Just between us, I didn't send it to you. I don't want to get killed by your mother, that is, if Andromeda doesn't get to me first._

_I_

_I_

Draco put his hand into the envelope one more time and felt some peace of paper on the bottom, he pulled the paper out and stared at it with a eyes full of surprise. He quickly scanned the paper and the photos on it and then adverted his eyes on the all of four Houses tables, looking carefully at the muggles in front of him.

"What are you thinking of?"- asked Blaise, seeing how changed his friends expession in about of couple of moments.

"The pureblood, - replied blonde, his eyes shifting from one muggle to another.- The Halfblood..."

"And?"- italian asked cautiously, loking at the muggles as well and trying to think what Malfoy saw in them.

"Which one is The Mudblood?"

* * *

**Outside the Headmasters office:**

Ronald Weasley was leaning against the cold stone wall, while his best friend Harry Potter was walking back and forth in front of the Gargoyle and tryed to guess the password of the headmaster's office.

"Sugar Quill?"

"Bounty."

"Twix..."

"Lemon Drop?"

The gargoyle only gave negative answers and didn't even thought of moving and opening the hidden door.

"M&M's?"

"Harry...Harry"- said Ron, not hearing the answer he rolled his eyes. The fact that Harry was additionally saying different food names didn't helped the red haired boy. This was it! The End of the World. Yes, first time in his life Ronald Billius Weasley had missed his breakfast. Why? Because he was standing here for the last half an hour, that's why!

"Berty Boots eve..."

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to face him, his hands shaking sligthly. "Ron you're not helping."

"Took you long enough to notice."- answered Ron. "Harry, mate...-he took a step close, and put his both hands on the Boy Who Lived shoulders. "It's official. You finally lost your marbles."

"You don't get it, don't you?"- Harry stated this with such an expression on his face, that Ron started to doubt his friend's sanity...for real.

"Get what Harry? I can not help you, if you don't saying a thing!"

"Have I ever..- slowly started Harry with a seriouse look in his green eyes, making Ron swallow hard.- ..lied to you?"

"No...?"

"Good."- replied Harry. "Now help me to open this bloody door."

In a second, he heard some distant noice, the gargoyle moved aside revealing the entry in the office.

* * *

**The Article:**

_As it was revealed last night, Redginald Bruse Matters Spenser the third, the future 6th Duke of Malborough (19), and his fiance, Lila Josephine Burnett (17)- the daugther of the Bahrain King, __Sheikh Hamad bin Isa__ ibn Malika__ Al Khalifa__ (Lila is his 15th daughter, born without marriage) and Diane Burnett set a date for their upcoming wedding at Christmas._

_On the picture in far left, you can see both of them in the circle of close friends. To the left from the couple : Diego –Alejandro del Toro Reyes, nephew of the King of Spain, Roldan del Toro; Parker and Hermione James, the children of the Sir Paul Evans-James; Viscount Alexius Warren and Bianca Costa._

_To the right of the couple: Robert Lawrence and Christian Fletcher, Laird of Stayton._

_In the back, you can also see: Sir Darien McLean, head of McLeod Clan; Nikita Sheremetyev-Orloff, Alec Carter and Megan Higgins._

_The list of the high ranked guests is not full. All of them are attending the one High-profile School: Hamilton Intelligence Centre, in Scotland._

**The Great Hall:**

Professor McGonagall walked to the Gryffindor Table.

"You new quarters have been fixed; the House Elves are already packing your things. Then you will finish your breakfast, please find me, and I will show your new place to stay."

"House what?"

* * *

**Headmasters office:**

Harry quickly ran to open door and stopped at his track not clearly expecting to see the four visitors of the Headmaster so early in the morning.

Ron followed him, slowly rolling his eyes.

"Good Morning, Headmaster.."- he said politly nodding with his head. "Professors."

"Good morning to you, as well, Mr. Weasley."

"Where is it?"- asked Harry without proper greetings from his part.

"What a way to say good morning." Snape couldn't help but to sneer.

"Severus, really...- replied Headmaster and then turned to Harry again.- "Where is 'what' Harry?"

"The body. Have you found the body?"

"Harry.- hissed Ron, tugging on his friends sleeve.- "What are you talking about. –then, added a bit louder. "I'm sorry, he's been like that whole morning."

"Whose body, my boy?"

"Hermione Granger's, of course."- he stated simply.

Dr. Richards along with Colonel both stood up.

"If you'll excuse us gentlemen..."

Remus slightly nodded with his head, and as soon as both military men stepped out of the office, asked Harry to sit down in the vacant place next to him.

"Harry,- the werewolf continued. "You know perfectly well that body was not found. Kingsley was the one who was responsible for the search party at the Ministry. She's just...dissapeared."

"Why did you suddenly remember of this case, Harry?"- asked Dumbledore. "It was years ago. We did everything we could. I'm afraid that Tom did killed her after all.."

"I...I...".-stammered Harry, not knowing what to say.

"The boy is right.- Snape cut in., making everybody look at him with a shocked expresions on their faces. Only Dumbledore was looking at him thoughfully. "Five years ago, twenty years ago... you are making the same mistake again Albus. Remember,- he pointed out. – He was lost as well, and yet, he is found alive."

"It was different Severus, and you know this".- said Remus in reply.

"I see no difference."

Ron was looking from one of his Professors to another. He, just as Harry, didn't understood a word they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" – asked Harry.

"They are talking about your uncle, Harry."- Dumblerore said simply. "Lemon Drop?"

* * *

A/N: and of coarse, REVIEW people:-) 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Do not own a thing...and never wil...:-(**

**A/N: So, here's the next one...hope you'll like it...**

Harry swiftly strode to the Dumbledore's desk his face full with anger.

"Vernon? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Harry James Potter!"- exclaimed Remus.

"Don't you dare try to change the theme!"- Harry quickly turned around to Remus and then changed his focus back on Headmaster. "Location charms? Did you perform them? You could not be so stupid not to know one. You're more than one hundred years old, DAMNIT!"

"Voldemort freaking LIED to me! - Both Lupin and Snape shuddered at the name. Only to make Harry shout at them without turning around. "Will you stop it? The fucker is DEAD!

"He didn't killed her,- he continued couple of seconds later, slowly calming down.- Nor ever ordered to. He was just trying to tease me, to hit on the weak spot…"

"Harry,-started Dumbledore, - you perfectly know that Location Charms are working on finding the magical source. In addition, yes, we tried some of them in a first place, but they did not work. Miss Granger's magic disappeared, and I am afraid that without a trace, we couldn't find a thing."

"Police?"- He asked desperately, covering his face with his hands.

Dumbledore shook his head: "No, Harry..."

Harry slowly returned to his previous seat and sank down in his seat. When, Dumbledore continued: "Two days after her parents took her from the Kings Cross station, Miss Granger and her parents left the country for the summer vacation. Their destination place was France; however, they never went to the place. Their house was empty, their things were left there, but it all seemed like no one lived there, at least for a while. No one hear of Grangers since that. Miss Granger's relatives tried to find them also, but still….there was nothing Harry. I am sorry."

While Dumbledore was talking, a tiny smirk never left Potions Master lips. Oh, what a moment was this. If for now, Potter was too distracted by questioning him about his know-it-all-ex-girlfriend, when what he would say when he would realize that the man they were talking about were not Vernon Dursley. Part of him wanted to mock The Boy Who Lived a little bit more…Suddenly a strange feeling shoot inside of him, he realized, that probably boy deserved to know the truth.

"Albus, - he addressed the older wizard. - What if we performed the charm again…will results be the same?"- He asked calmly.

Tiny little sparks were shining inside Harry's eyes. Little sparks of a small hope brightened his face.

"Can we?"

He shifted in his chair, earning a strange look from Lupin, which now had a silent eye contest with a young Weasley. Severus knew that boy was not stupid in overall (as if he was in a Potions classroom).

Dumbledore thought for a moment and put his glasses further on his nose. "I see, why not?"

Some distant look of recognition was showing in the redheads eyes, it seemed like the read-head had not heard the last word is of Dumbledore if not the last five minutes of their talking. His brains were working on information he received earlier. Snape knew it perfectly without using a Leglimens on a boy. He quickly understood what he was about to do.

"Bloody. Hell."

Harry lifted his eyes and focused his attention on his friend. He saw that Ron was looking at Lupin, only to see that the werewolf's face's color was slowly changing to pale white, getting some resemblance from Malfoy.

Remus swallowed hard as Ron continued.

"You weren't talking about that bloke…- he cringed his face, trying to remember a distant name...- …Vernon Dursley…Aren't you."

"Here we go again…"- silently whispered Snape and shoot a glance at Dumbledore, thinking how the old wizard will come out of this one…

"Harry, my boy…- started Remus slowly speaking each word, like doing it was a hard work for him

Harry closed his eyes, put his fingers on his temples, and started to massage them.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? - He spoke in angered tone, trying hard to hold his temper in the thin line. Right now, he felt like a bunch of nerves, ready to explode any seconds. "How many secrets to you hide from me, huh? "

"Lily's older brother."- Finally said Remus.

"But your mum didn't have one, - cut in Ron- you have only one aunt."

"Mr. Weasley, - growled Snape from his place. - be so kind, and do shut up. You are no helping here."

"Leave him alone"- commanded Harry, motioning to Remus with his right hand to continue what he started.

Remus looked at Dumbledore obviously trying to get an approve of his future actions. Wizard only nodded to him and gave Harry a look, that Remus would tell better than him

Only when, Remus continued:

"Lily and Petunia weren't the only children of Mark Evans, Harry. Your grandfather was quite a ladies man when he was young. His wife knew about it, but still stayed with him, just because he always came back to her. Then your aunt Petunia was born, he had one affair that almost costed him his marriage and his work. The girl he was seeing was much younger than he was and without that fact, she was his boss's daughter. She became pregnant soon, but did not abort. She kept the baby, Harry….Only to sent the boy to the orphanage after he was born..."- he stopped for a moment only to catch his breath and continued seeing as Harry was interested in his story and sat silent only both of his fists together and chuckles white from previouse anger.

"Also, she sent a letter to your grandfather with a name of a child and the date he was born….The latter which was sent by a post was lost and arrived to him only five years later. By that time your mother was already born. Apparently, he understood then his mistake and even informed his wife about his 'bastard' son. Either way, she was willing to adopt him, but it was too late….the boy was adopter year later, and information about him was closed. He tried to find him since than, but was no lucky. Until one incident twelve year later, which involved James, your mother, and…

"Me."- said Snape much to Harry's surprise.

"Potter asked Lily to married him only in one week they've been together as a couple."- Snape took the lead and continued. "Lucius wanted to strike back at the blood traitor and attack, which we easily performed on a Christmas same year. Only one thing had not gone by plan. Your father was visiting Lily that holiday, we found them without their wands, in a muggle neighborhood….and then….I better show you."- He stood up and walked to the nearest closet, opening the door of it and taking Dumbledore's Pencieve. He put it on the table and took his wand out. Bright stray of memories jetted up from his head, he when put them down inside the bowl. He took a step aside.

Harry nervously stood up and put his hand inside the bowl, lightly touching the liquid with his fingers.

"How long will he be there?"- asked Ron, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't know, Ronald, don't know…"- replied Remus.

"You happy now?" this question from Snape was addressed to Dumbledore. But saw only a strange look of concern in the Headmasters eyes. Gone was the usual twinkle inside. This was not good.

Both Lupin and Snape walked up to the headmaster's desk and Ron heard a gasp from the werewolf…He too took some steps near the desk and saw one strange thing.

Apparently, while Remus and Snape were telling Harry about his relatives, Headmaster _did_ perform the Location charm once again. He saw an open map of England lying on the desktop and the dark green letters forming the words on the part of Scotland.

_Hermione Granger- Hogwarts._

"H…how c ...can it be?"- He asked in disbelief to his Professors? "Mistake?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley. This was the fourth time I've performed this charm in the last three minutes…."-Dumbledore shook his head and closed the map.-" But we better found out this, and soon."- He replied looking at Harry, who still was looking at the memories inside the pencieve.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**:J.K.Rowling owns it all...well exept for Original Characters...

* * *

"The only Hermione I know," said Snape, "And which is currently in the Hogwarts is Miss James?" 

Lupin appeared to be deep in his thought. "But that does not make sense. She's Paul's daughter"

"James?" Ron was slightly taken a back. "As in Mione? Mione James."

"Of course Mr. Weasley" replied Snape. "You didn't think that someone could call their child Mione? Apparently they are using the short version of the name."

"You don't think that she could be…" started confused Lupin.

Dumbledore stood up from his place: "There's only one person who can answer to this question…And it seems that we will see Paul much faster than on Halloween…Mr. Weasley" he turned to face Ron. "Can I trust you not to say Harry about the incident with charm and map, before I could check everything?"

Ron shook his head "Okay."

Meanwhile, Harry found himself standing in the middle of the street in Little Whining. It was winter and it was very cold. Harry shivered as cold wind hit his body; he was freezing in the school uniform. To his left side was a bus stop he remembered from the times when he still lived with Dursleys.

Hearing some voices from behind he quickly turned around only to see his mother, father and some unfamiliar girl with them. Three of them stood surrounded by the dark figures. He made his way towards them and listened to their conversation.

Snape, Malfoy, Nott and MacNair….

_So it's true then Potter?" Said tall Lucius Malfoy "You're not only a muggle-lover but a blood traitor, too." _

"Leave him out of this, Malfoy!" Angrily spat his mother.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, MUD blood" drawled Snape lazily. "Don't you dare to threaten us."

"Yah, it is." Replied James "We're going to marry soon after graduation, and guess what Snivellus? You aren't invited!"

He distinctly heard the sound of the car breaks and saw two big black jeeps stopping on the opposite side of the road_.  
_  
Neither of the company seemed to pay attention to the muggle contraptions and only the blond girl who stood near his mother seemed to say something to the muggles that walked out of the cars and were headed towards the group.

"_You are both wandless" smirked Nott. "Give it up Potter. And maybe we won't kill your muggle friend here." With this he pointed at blonde girl slowly._

The girl seemed to hit Lily slightly in the stomach and turned her attention towards the men. They were dressed in all black and Harry saw strange bandages on their arms: 'MP'

What the hell is MP? Harry thought.  
_  
"Lizzy has nothing to do with it," the redhead obviously became very angry "so sod off Nott!" She looked at the spot in which her friend was looking and saw a group of armed people coming to them. They were not wizards and were dressed in army uniforms. She added "You can't harm us!" _

"Try me, mud blood." said Malfoy, pointing his wand at Lily's throat.

Oh, how Harry wished to swipe Malfoys smirk from his disgusting face, but he could do nothing and only continued to look.

"_Any problems, Ladies?"_

Harry turned carefully to see the man's face and gasped from the shock.

Parker? He looked closely once again… 'What the?' He had his eyes, Harry's eyes….

"No, not at all, sir." His mother answered looking straight at him.

James put his arm on Lucius's and slowly pulled it down saying: "These gentlemen were just leaving."

"Is that so, Potter?" Snape scowled and with one swift motion pulled blonde girl to him, pointing his stick at her head.

Harry heard a couple of clicks and looked back, seeing that other three blokes aimed their guns at the blokes and have removed the safety locks.  
_  
"I suggest you," started "Parker", "put this thing down; you don't want to spend your New Years Eve with a hole in your head, do you?" His voice was cold and serious. _

A couple of blokes backed of and hid their sticks in their pockets. McNair whispering to Malfoy: "I saw those things in muggle-studies, Lucious." he pointed at the guns "There will be another time, we better back off.

"You don't tell me what to do, you filthy muggle!" Snapped angry Snape, "Or I'll Adava her!"

"I am not going to focus my attention on the shit that you just have said. However, I do warn you..." he took a step closer to him. The bloke continued to stay where he was standing, with the girl in front of him. Snape was shaking a little and a drop of sweat was forming at his forehead.

"_I'm counting to three. One..." he made small step closer, "...two..." he made another one, but the guy continued to stand where he stood, trying to show that he wasn't afraid. _

In the last second he decided to take bloke by surprise and did not said 'three'.

He quickly took another step forward putting his left leg in front. With his right hand he pulled blokes left hand aside (the one, in which he was holding his stick) and with left, pulled the girl by her shoulder away from him. After this, his right knee hit the bloke in the stomach. Paul continued hitting him with the back part of his left hand to his nose. He let go of his hand and with another his right leg hit, throwing him to the ground.

At the moment Snape was lying down with his left hand around his stomach and the right one was holding his bleeding nose.

Harry saw as Snape's wand was broken into two peaces…  
_  
"Three."  
_

_The muggle seemed to turn to the girls and Potter guy asking: "Do you need a ride? We have free space in the car." _

"Sure," finally replied his mother. "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem"

The scene quickly changed and Harry found himself in the middle of the dark room. He didn't recognized the place, though…

It was dark, with only stream of a faint light which went up from the ceiling down to the cold ground.

Only now Harry managed to see the figure sitting on the chair, just at the line between the light and dark.

It was professor Snape… he looked beaten up and Harry saw the ropes which basically guided him to the chair he was sitting in.

He heard the noise of the opening door and saw that the third person walked in…again, it was 'Parker' (as Harry called him to himself).

He slowly walked towards tied Snape and lifted his face with his right hand

"_I am not so easy to kill, am I?" _It was swollen and covered with cuts and bruises, although Harry could see that the man himself was in not much better condition. He had a cut on his left eyebrow and on the left side of his upper lip. His left hand was in bandage, apparently broken.

"_Why?" He asked simply and when continued walking in circles around Snape. "Because of the stupid blood? What did he promised you? Power?"_

"_You don't understand." spat Snape at him._

"_Oh, I see…I've hit your weak spot…How do you call someone like me? 'Muggle'? And that filthy muggle stood against the mighty magic? I bet you didn't think it is possible…"_

He finally stopped and pulled up the sleeve of Snape's robes up. Harry clearly saw the Dark mark upon his pale skin.

"_You're far too young for this…" muttered muggle... "You still have a chance to go back."_

"_I've made my choice and I won't changed it!"_

'_Parker' took a step back "Have you killed somebody?"_

_Snape murmured something that Harry could not recognize._

"_Again?"_

"_You…supposed to be first."_

"_Then you are lucky you didn't. Do you know the feeling after you kill somebody?" he bent down once again and looked straight into Snapes eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to know it…First time, is painful…second – much easier, later…all faces melt into one and you see no difference and you feel empty." He stopped for a moment to take a breath in and continued. "Because every time with the next target dies a piece of you…What do you have from all of this? I know, Severus…because I kill people that's what I do for a living."_

_Snape continued to look at him in shock. "I kill, I get paid and there is no other way for me to live, only this. You…you still have a choice…Think about it..." He put his free hand and touched Snape's shoulder._

Harry saw a straw of energy which left the muggle's hand and Snape suddenly writhed in pain, screaming so loud, that Harry had to cover his ears. Tears fell down Snape's face as 'Parker' suddenly stopped and pulled down the collar of his robes.

The sight made Harry almost throw up in disgust. Snape's skin was burned and he practically could see his meat and bones.

Muggle stood up with a cold expression on his face _"This will be the reason to think over your life, Severus. You know who I am, and you know that only I can make it go away….only I can repair you. Think about it. I will go away for two weeks and when I come back, you better change your mind, because to all of Gods I swear, if you don't…I will not let you harm any innocent person, including my sister as well."_

He turned around and walked toward door and opened it. _"Someone will see you shortly. Remember, two weeks Severus…two weeks…" _he said and walked out of the room.

In a moment Harry found himself back in headmaster's office.

"That…that was…" he was still in shock after the last scene…

"Paul Evans-James." finished Dumbledore. "Your uncle, Harry. You already know both of his kids." At this Snape looked at Lupin kind of unsure and Ron simply looked somewhere at the ceiling. "This is the reason why Alpha was put in the Gryffindor Tower, so you could know them a little better."

Harry slowly sat down at his previous place "They are my cousins? But…but why did I have to stay with Dursley's?"

"You saw the memory" said Snape and then added "Harry."

His words surprised everyone in the room. Never in the seven years Harry was in Hogwarts, had he called him by his given name.

"Two weeks?"

"Yes…two weeks. He never came back after this… 'talk' we had."

"I'm sorry…" silently whispered Harry. "Do you still have? he pointed at his left shoulder.

"Yes, I have."

"Why?"

"He never came back."

"Actually," commented professor Dumbledore, "He was considered dead. Paul is a military man and in his younger years was the leader of the Bomb squad as they call it. As we know, he was sent to convoy back the workers of the British embassy in Afghanistan, when the war had started there. Something went wrong and he was considered as dead….His body however was not found. You mother send requests asking for continuing the search party, but was denied by the government Harry."

"How have you found him?"

"That was kind of my fault Harry," said Remus Lupin. Startling Harry with his voice so suddenly. "It was a full moon, somewhere in the beginning of the last school year, just before You-know-w"

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, Harry. Voldemort. Somehow I've forgot to take my Wolfsbane that night and well, run too far from the safe house I was staying in. When, the next thing I remember was the white room and healers checking on me every ten minutes. I recognized one of them: it was Dr. Richards….last time I saw him, was your parents wedding. Later, I met your uncle.'

_  
_"He knew about me?"

"No, I was the one who told him. He left after Lily and James' wedding."

"I…I need to think about this stuff…." Harry stood feeling overwhelmed with emotions. "I need to think..." and walked out of the office.

Harry wanted to see Parker and Mione and as soon as possible. He practically ran into Gryffindor boys room only to find that the room was back to it's smaller version, six additional beds were moved somewhere else and there were no stuff of the muggles.

Dean Thomas was lying on his back and reading some book while Neville was fussing over his new plant.

"They are not here," started Dean not breaking his attention from the book he was reading. "McGonagall took them to the North Tower this morning."

"Try Library," added Neville. "Mione is practically living there."

"Thanks." with that Harry decided to try his luck in the library.

Moments later Dean resumed his talk with Neville "Did you knew that muggle Hypnosis may be qualified like one of Unforgivables? This book says that it may be even stronger than Imperio in some cases, however, if you can throw of Imperio and just try hard to break out of it, you may throw Hypnosis which was placed upon you as much as easily…You just need to try harder."

Moment of realization hit Neville and he stormed out of room_. Need to find Malfoy_…..Neville knew that Red had used on Harry. The answer was simple…Hypnosis…

Harry found Mione sitting at her favorite table near the window. She seemed to be deep in the book she was reading and didn't saw him coming closer. He smiled happily at her. He couldn't believe that she was his family. He was not alone anymore. Sure, Weasley were him family in strange kind of thing, but still it was not enough for him.

He silently walked near her and pulled her in a bear hug which could make Molly Weasley proud, pulling her up from the bench and held her close to his body.

"Wha?" she turned around in his arms. "Harry?"

He buried his head in her hair inhaling deeply her smell.

"I can't breathe, Harry?" she looked worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he looked at her again, "I'm just happy to see you"…_sister… _he added silently whispering in his mind.

* * *

A/N: I remind you , that this IS Harry/Hermione story ...with romance I might add...I just like to torture poor little Harry...so, how about we make him suffer for a bit, thinking that she's his relative and falling slowly for her? How do you like this idea? 

P.S...Review people! The more reviews, the faster nexp chapter will be up:-)


End file.
